


Stilinski's Home for Wayward Wolves (Traduccion)

by yuki_yuki



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon-Type Violence, Friendship, Kidnapping, M/M, Pack Dynamics, Pack Feels, Seriously So Many Tropes, Slow Build, Spanish Translation, Traducción, Tropes Everywhere
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-31
Updated: 2018-10-31
Packaged: 2019-05-31 19:11:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 36,955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15126044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuki_yuki/pseuds/yuki_yuki
Summary: —Por lo menos tus cachorros llaman primero. —Stiles resopla— Pensé que su alfa los crió para ser educados.—Hay un letrero —Derek responde con frialdad.Stiles, cuya curiosidad pesa más que sus rencores más duros, abandona su fría fachada de indiferencia en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Él salta hacia arriba y casi empuja a Derek fuera del camino en su esfuerzo por llegar a la ventana, y efectivamente cuando se inclina hacia fuera hay una tira laminada de cartulina pegada al revestimiento de vinilo:NO TE OLVIDES DE LLAMAR Stiles se pone furioso cuando lo asustamos.O, en el que Stiles Stilinski se muda a Beacon Hills por su tercer año de la escuela secundaria y adopta accidentalmente una manada de hombres lobo adolescentes.





	Stilinski's Home for Wayward Wolves (Traduccion)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Stilinski's Home for Wayward Wolves](https://archiveofourown.org/works/822737) by [owlpostagain](https://archiveofourown.org/users/owlpostagain/pseuds/owlpostagain). 



> Muchiisimas gracias a owlpostagain por dejarme traducir su magnifico oneshot!!
> 
> Ahi os va completito. Feliz Halloween 2018

 

  
A veces, Stiles se siente un poco culpable por considerar tal masacre como lo mejor que le ha sucedido en los últimos cinco años. Bien, él realmente no es. Él sabe que debería sentirse culpable por eso, porque un adolescente psicópata que se desmadra a través de un recinto y mata a la mayoría del turno de noche es en realidad el tipo de tragedia que Stiles tiene pesadillas en la comisaría de su padre en Lakeport.

Pero no es la comisaría de su padre, ya no, porque cuando Matt Dahler diezmó el Departamento de Policía de Beacon Hills también le disparó al Sheriff (pero no disparó al ayudante) (pero en realidad, no disparó a ninguno de los agentes, que es viñeta número uno en la lista de razones de Stiles 'Por qué Matt Dahler definitivamente tuvo un cómplice, papá estas cosas son importantes'). De todos modos, Matt Dahler le disparó al Sheriff de Beacon Hills, y los miembros supervivientes de la fuerza eligieron permanecer en servicio activo para tratar de compensar sus pérdidas, lo que significaba que necesitaban un nuevo Sheriff interino hasta las próximas elecciones.

Así que sí, Stiles sabe que debería sentirse así, tan culpable por estar agradecido por lo que sucedió, pero realmente no lo hace. ¿Cómo podría? Su padre ha sido promovido, lo que significa un aumento de sueldo, y más horas de perdón, y menos posibilidades de que sea brutalmente asesinado en el trabajo. Su padre ha sido nombrado Sheriff interino de Beacon Hills, y Beacon Hills se encuentra a una hora de su casa en Lakeport, lo que significa que pueden mudarse. Salir de la casa en la que murió su madre, moverse fuera de la ciudad que todavía nivela las miradas compasivas persistentes en los Stilinskis, tan recientemente marcados por su propia masacre, mucho más pequeña (pero no menos devastadora). Salir de la escuela secundaria en la que Stiles apenas existe, recorriendo los pasillos e interactuando con sus compañeros el tiempo suficiente para satisfacer los requisitos de participación que mantienen sus calificaciones perfectas.

Pero eso se acabó, porque se van, se mudan, a Beacon Hills, donde hay una insignia del Sheriff, una nueva casa y una nueva escuela.

Y donde hay hombres lobo

Oh sí, Stiles está tan listo para esto.

****

Mudarse apesta.

Esto no sorprende a nadie, ni siquiera a Stiles, pero aún así, esperaba que su entusiasmo por mudarse a una nueva ciudad superara la irritación constante de empacar, transportar cajas y, por último, ¡oh, Dios mío!, desempacar.

Él trata de racionalizarlo como meses superproductivos antes de que empiece la escuela. Stiles había hecho sistemáticamente una limpieza masiva de primavera de su antigua habitación cuando desempacó, arrastrando bolsas de basura llenas de basura de la niñez a contenedores de basura y cajas del Ejército de Salvación, y ahora que ha eliminado el caos masivo al mínimo, hacer las maletas para la universidad en dos años será mucho más fácil.

Él usa esta mentalidad para forzarse durante las primeras seis horas de desempacar su nueva habitación, el soborno de pizza para ayudar a desempacar la cocina, el estallido de energía después de la cena para abordar otras pocas cajas en su habitación de nuevo. Es casi medianoche cuando Stiles finalmente se dice a sí mismo que ha sido bastante productivo hoy, y está totalmente dentro de su derecho a desenterrar sus zapatillas deportivas e investigar más a fondo el sendero boscoso que bordea su patio trasero.

Lo cual, realmente, es una idea épicamente mala. Es casi medianoche, y la forma en que el sendero gira reconfortantemente cerca del perímetro de los patios de él y de sus vecinos es engañosa: Stiles se adentra cada vez más en el bosque con cada pisada, y es tan oscuro que si la luna no estuviera casi llena, probablemente estaría tropezando a ciegas.

Además, si la luna no estaba, probablemente no notaría la silueta definitiva de alguien más, veinte yardas adelante, de espaldas contra el tronco de un árbol, como quizás Stiles no se dará cuenta. Sería imposible para él no darse cuenta, incluso si no estaba corriendo directamente hacia él, porque no hay manera de perderse la forma en que dos ojos dorados brillan en la oscuridad hacia él.

—Um, ¿hola? —Stiles llama, reduciendo la velocidad a un trote cauteloso mientras se acerca, a solo diez yardas de distancia ahora. Es un chico, está bastante seguro. —Tú eres...

A cinco metros de distancia, y es luego Stiles lo ve. El eje de una flecha que sobresalía de la parte carnosa del hombro del chico, incrustado lo suficiente como para mantenerlo clavado en el árbol.

—Mierda hombre, joder, —Stiles escupe, deteniéndose de manera tan repentina que casi pierde el equilibrio. Sus brazos giran locamente por un segundo mientras intenta recuperar el control, y escucha algo que suena sospechosamente como una risita ligeramente histérica del hombre empalado en un árbol.

—Sabes que tienes una flecha en el brazo, ¿no? —Stiles responde a la defensiva, reflexivamente. Él hace una mueca casi de inmediato, sacudiendo la cabeza. —No, espera, eso es horrible, yo...

—No puedo sacarla.

El tipo suena... sin fuerzas. Está sufriendo, seguro, pero no tanto como debería estarlo, dadas las circunstancias. Y su voz es áspera, espesa, como si hablara a través de un dolor de garganta irregular y una lengua demasiado grande para su boca, y aunque toda la situación es espeluznante como la mierda y Stiles debería realmente, realmente largarse de Dodge... pero toma algunos pasos cautelosos más cerca.

Y ahí está. Los ojos de color dorado están separados por una nariz gruesa y rugosa que parece una extensión de una frente fuertemente acanalada, enmarcada en los costados por patillas peludas y en la parte inferior por una boca llena de colmillos. No es bonito, y no es lo que Stiles jamás imaginó, acurrucado junto a su madre al escuchar sus historias llenas de lobos aulladores y la luz plateada de la luna, pero no se puede negar.

—Pensé que se suponía que los hombres lobo eran súper fuertes. Y con poderes curativos o algo así.

Los ojos dorados del chico se entrecierran levemente, la mandíbula cayendo un poco mientras mira la inocente indiferencia perfectamente elaborada de Stiles.

—No estoy… no hay tal cosa..., —balbucea el hombre lobo. Como si eso fuera engañar a alguien.

—Lo estás, lo hay, —se burla Stiles, porque está bastante seguro de que tiene razón y también está bastante seguro de que no tienen tiempo para esto.—¿Quieres mi ayuda o no?

—Yo…

Suena frustrado, en conflicto, pesado en una sola carta. Stiles cree que probablemente haya algún tipo de gran agitación interna entre los instintos humanos y animales en este momento: el lado humano de este hombre quiere decir que sí, pero que el instinto animal nunca aceptará la ayuda de una amenaza potencial.

—No soy un cazador, —le dice Stiles. Levanta ambas manos a la altura de los hombros, con las palmas hacia afuera y se inclina ligeramente en un esfuerzo por hacer su figura menos imponente. —Lo prometo. Mi nombre es Stiles, soy un estudiante de tercer año en la escuela secundaria. Mi padre y yo acabamos de mudarnos esta semana. Es el nuevo Sheriff, y yo no soy nada si no el hijo de un policía, lo que significa que no puedo, con buena conciencia, dejarte aquí solo.

Hay silencio por un largo momento, y Stiles lo deja sentarse. Lo dice de todo corazón, y si toma unos minutos pensarlo para que el tio le crea, está bien.

—Scott, —dice el hombre lobo finalmente, rompiendo el silencio que se extiende entre ellos. —Okey.

—Hola Scott, —dice Stiles suavemente. Está dando unos cuantos pasos más, manteniendo cuidadosamente ambas manos visibles, hasta que él y Scott están a solo unos pies de distancia. —¿Cómo puedo ayudar?

—No puedo tocar el eje de la flecha, —grita Scott. —Acónito. Y no tengo... —gesticula sin poder hacer nada sobre su torso sin camisa.

—Cualquier cosa para usar como guantes de cocina, —Stiles asiente. Él cierra el paso final entre ellos, lo suficientemente cerca ahora que puede extender la mano y poner una mano con cuidado en el hombro ileso de Scott. —Bien, podemos trabajar con eso. Sin embargo, no creo poder hacerlo solo. Si obtengo un buen agarre sólido, ¿crees que puedes ayudarme a tirar?

Scott solo asiente. Se ve más joven de lo que Stiles había adivinado originalmente, ahora que Stiles está más cerca. Más como la edad de Stiles, lo que envía una punzada de compasión a través de él, porque eso significa que es solo un niño, y hombre lobo o no, no merece ser clavado en un árbol por una maldita flecha que atraviesa su cuerpo.

Stiles aprieta su hombro ligeramente, solo una vez, antes de mover su mano hacia el otro lado, envolviendo sus dedos alrededor del eje de la flecha lo más suavemente posible. Scott hace una mueca de dolor de todos modos, aprieta los dientes cuando Stiles levanta su mano libre para sostener el hombro de Scott contra el tronco del árbol, pero él todavía tuerce obedientemente sus propios dedos alrededor de la muñeca de Stiles.

—En tres, —le dice Stiles. Scott asiente de nuevo. —Uno dos tres.

Scott no hace ningún sonido mientras lentamente, cuidadosamente tira la flecha a través de su cuerpo. Es como tratar de arrastrar el alquitrán, a través de melazas espesas y pegajosas, y Stiles nunca ha estado más impresionado en su vida con el control literal de Scott.

Sale con un tirón enérgico que, si Scott todavía no tuviera un firme agarre en la muñeca de Stiles, habría tirado a Stiles al suelo en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Scott no lo deja caer, aunque inmediatamente se encorva lejos del árbol, curvándose sobre sí mismo hasta que casi se dobla.

El agujero en su hombro no se está curando.

—En realidad, pensé que tenían súper curación, —dice Stiles, y aunque la redacción es frívola, no puede ocultar la preocupación en su tono. Está contemplando tirar la flecha lo más lejos que pueda dentro del bosque, como si la proximidad de la kriptonita afectara a Scott, pero Scott niega con la cabeza antes de siquiera comenzar a moverse.

—Ahórrate eso, —gime a Stiles. —Podríamos necesitarlo. ¿Tienes un teléfono?

Stiles sacude la cabeza con pesar, porque incluso él puede reconocer que ese es posiblemente su movimiento más estúpido de la noche. Una cosa es salir a correr, solo, a medianoche, por el bosque, en un barrio extraño, ¿pero no llevar su teléfono celular con él? Él estaba totalmente buscando problemas, y ahora están volviendo para morderle en el culo.

Scott gime un poco, los dedos acercándose para escarbar inútilmente contra su hombro ensangrentado, y Stiles toma otra decisión de tiempo de juego.

—Mi casa está solo como, tal vez a media milla por este sendero, —le dice a Scott, agachándose para acercarse al nivel de los ojos del otro chico y señalando el camino por el que vino. —Si puedes llegar tan lejos, estoy bastante seguro de que la línea fija está conectada, y aunque no sea así, podemos coger mi teléfono y llamar al 911.

Scott niega con la cabeza, pero la forma en que se endereza con cuidado hace que Stiles piense que tal vez no sea a la casa a lo que le está diciendo que no.

—No 911, —insiste. —Veterinario.

Stiles resopla burlonamente, a pesar de lo poco graciosa que es esta situación.

—Un veterinario, —se ríe. —Hay tantas bromas, tan poco tiempo. Tio.

—Él sabe cosas, —protesta Scott, disparando a Stiles una mirada que se está marchitando simultáneamente y no tan acalorada. —Él puede ayudar.

Stiles solo niega con la cabeza, sonriendo. Scott parece bastante estable en sus pies, incluso si está posándose ligeramente y definitivamente sobre su lado, favoreciendo desvergonzadamente su hombro derecho. Hacen un buen tiempo, caminando en un extraño silencio amistoso, y están en la valla trasera de la casa. Stiles vagamente espera que sea suyo antes de que pase demasiado tiempo.

—Mi papá está dormido, —Stiles advierte a Scott, teniendo especial cuidado de girar la perilla en la puerta de la cocina y lentamente abrir la puerta.

—Puedo escucharlo, —Scott asiente, tocando su oreja ligeramente. —Sabré si se despierta.

—Eso es genial o espeluznante, —Stiles murmura, manteniendo su voz baja. —Me inclino por lo genial.

Scott le sonríe. En algún punto del camino, perdió todos sus rasgos de lobo: sus ojos son aún un poco llamativos, todavía tiene garras en lugar de uñas, pero en su mayor parte se parece a cualquier otro niño con el que Stiles irá a la escuela. unas pocas semanas.

El teléfono de la cocina emite un tono de llamada apagado cuando Stiles lo levanta experimentalmente del receptor. Scott todavía se mueve lentamente, todavía se estremece al ver la piel de su herida cuando va a quitarle el teléfono a Stiles, pero el sangrado se ha detenido y eso no es nada más que progreso. Stiles deposita la flecha destrozada en la encimera, se da vuelta para darle a Scott la ilusión de privacidad mientras se ocupa de fregar sus manos y desenterrar los platos de papel y la pizza sobrante.

La conversación que Scott tiene con su veterinario deja a Scott sonando decepcionado y resignado. Stiles centra su atención en el suave tic-tac del horno-tostador, tratando de anticipar el toque del temporizador antes de que pueda despertar a su padre mientras le da a la porción de pizza tanto tiempo como sea posible para que se caliente, y cuando oye el revelador clic del teléfono siendo colgado, tiene una rebanada de pizza bien recalentada, lista para entregar a Scott.

—Gracias, —dice Scott agradecido, acepta el plato con su mano buena y lo deja caer sobre la mesa donde está sentado.

—¿Cuál es el veredicto del buen doctor?, —Pregunta Stiles, deslizando su rebanada en la bandeja de la tostadora.

Scott ya tiene un bocado sólido de pizza con mucho queso cuando Stiles se vuelve para mirarlo, y no se molesta en tragar antes de intentar hablar.

—Nada, —murmura alrededor de la rebanada. —El lobo frenó la curación, pero no fue lo suficientemente fuerte como para envenenarme, así que solo tengo que dejar que se cure solo.

—Amigo, tienes un gran agujero en el brazo, —señala Stiles sin rodeos, asintiendo con la cabeza sobre el hombro de Scott como si tal vez no se dio cuenta. Excepto, tal vez no lo hizo, porque ahora que Stiles lo está mirando... bueno, no se ve mejor, pero parece menos espantoso que hace veinte minutos.

—Está curando, —se queja Scott. —Solo lentamente.

Stiles se debate entre lo genial que es y su creencia levemente neurótica de que todas las heridas deben tratarse lo más rápido posible. Hay suciedad, sudor y sangre en toda la piel de Scott, incrustada en los bordes dentados alrededor de la herida.

—¿Podemos al menos limpiarlo o algo así?, —Se ofrece, tratando de no sonar demasiado petulante al respecto.

La tostadora suena antes de que Scott pueda responder, porque Stiles olvidó por completo mirar el cronómetro. Él mira instintivamente hacia el techo, como si pudiera ver la nueva habitación de su padre, pero Scott está sacudiendo la cabeza al otro lado de la cocina.

—Todavía está dormido, —murmura, señalando con la cabeza la habitación del Sheriff. —No te preocupes. Y no creo que pueda infectarme de todos modos, ¿cuál es el problema?

—Te ves como un extra en una película de terror, —Stiles ofrece en breve. —Aunque creo que podría ser duro y rudo, si te esfuerzas

Scott le sonríe.

—Eres divertido, —anuncia, asintiendo definitivamente. —¿Dijiste que eras un junior?

—O lo seré en unas pocas semanas, —asiente Stiles. —Supongo que ahora en la escuela secundaria de Beacon Hills.

—Genial, —la sonrisa de Scott se ensancha. —Yo también. Es maravilloso, bienvenido. ¿De dónde eres, de todos modos?

—Lakeport. —Stiles no está realmente hambriento, la pizza es más un impulso reflexivo que otra cosa. Scott lo está viendo como si fuera un conejito particularmente tentador, y Stiles solo gira los ojos un poco mientras se la tiende al otro adolescente. —¿Como, alrededor de una hora al este?

—Oh, sí, jugamos contra ellos en lacrosse. —Scott acepta la segunda rebanada con una sonrisa en su rostro como Stiles acaba de proponer. —Eso es genial. Aunque es un fastidio moverse tan tarde en la secundaria.

—Nah, —Stiles se encoge de hombros. No sabe cómo decir que odiaba a esa ciudad, a esa escuela, a todos los que estaban dentro de ella y que se mudarían a la luna si eso significaba que nunca más tendría que volver a poner los pies allí, así que no se molesta.

Scott parece escucharlo de todos modos. De hecho, hace una pausa a medio bocado, nivelando a Stiles con una mirada persistente y contemplativa, antes de asentir cuidadosamente y tomar otro mordisco de su pizza.

—Muy bien, —dice fácilmente. —Además, Lakeport no es ni la mitad de genial que Beacon Hills.

—Obviamente, —Stiles pone los ojos en blanco. —Bastante seguro de que Lakeport no tiene hombres lobo.

Scott termina de masticar antes de lanzar otra mirada a la dirección de Stiles, y es tan calculador como el último.

—Entonces, ¿cómo lo supiste?

No temas a la oscuridad, cachorro. Tal vez haya monstruos por ahí, pero también hay cosas buenas, cosas hermosas, y siempre estarán ahí para protegerte.

—Historias, —le dice Stiles en voz baja. —Mi madre solía contarme todo tipo de historias sobre ellos. Me tomó un tiempo darme cuenta de que no eran solo historias. Además, —se encoge de hombros, —¿leones de montaña? ¿En Beacon Hills? ¿En serio?

Scott sonríe tímidamente, sacudiendo la cabeza.

—Es algo así como Buffy, —se ríe. —Una ciudad sobre la maldita Boca del Infierno y la gente todavía parece darse no cuenta de que hay más vampiros que gente real viviendo allí.

—Punto, —admite Stiles. Él sonríe tentativamente hacia atrás, lo que solo hace que la sonrisa de Scott se haga más amplia. Sin embargo, se ve interrumpido por la respuesta que estaba planeando, inclinando la cabeza hacia un lado no muy diferente de un perro.

—Mi transporte está aquí, —anuncia en cambio. Se levanta de la silla en la que estaba sentado y se mueve por la cocina para tirar los platos vacíos al basurero que está junto a la pared.

Stiles sigue a Scott a la puerta de entrada, girando las cerraduras y abriéndola tan silenciosamente como sea posible, apoyando un hombro contra el marco mientras Scott hace una pausa en el porche delantero, se da la vuelta para darle a Stiles una mirada más escrutadora.

—Gracias, —le dice Scott, con genuina sinceridad rezumando de cada una de sus características. —Lo digo en serio. No mucha gente hubiera hecho lo que hiciste.

—En cualquier momento, —murmuró Stiles tímidamente, no particularmente acostumbrado a tanta seriedad dirigida hacia él. —Si alguna vez necesitas ayuda...

—Sí, —Scott asiente. —Definitivamente, sí.

Hay un coche al ralentí junto a la acera, lustroso, negro, el tipo de coche que te hace pensar simultáneamente en compensar... pero probablemente lo follaría de todos modos. Las ventanas están cerradas y tintadas lo suficiente como para que Stiles no pueda ver el interior, pero eso no parece detener a Scott. Pone los ojos en blanco y murmura algo por lo bajo antes de darle a Stiles la expresión de sufrimiento con las figuras de autoridad inútiles que todos los adolescentes han dominado.

—Trata de no recibir un disparo en tu camino a casa, —Stiles lo llama, lo suficientemente silencioso como para que los vecinos no lo escuchen. Scott, con su audición de hombre lobo aparentemente amplificada, se da vuelta justo el tiempo suficiente para lanzar otra sonrisa por encima del hombro a Stiles antes de que se agache y desaparezca en el coche.

Stiles se para en la puerta mirando hasta que el Camaro da la vuelta a la esquina y se pierde de vista, dejándose llevar por la sensación cálida en su estómago de que algo acaba de cambiar en su vida.

****

Stiles se despierta a la mañana siguiente a petición de un amigo de Scott McCall y una invitación para una tarde de Black Ops, y siguen a partir de ahí. Es estúpidamente fácil para Stiles, que no recuerda la última vez que trató de hacer un amigo, y Scott se caen juntos, y para cuando las clases comienzan tres semanas más tarde, se han hecho colegas bastante sólidos.

Scott le indica a Stiles que se reúna con él en su casillero antes de la primera clase para que puedan comparar los horarios, y aunque están decepcionados, no están particularmente sorprendidos cuando no tienen clases juntos. Sigue reflexionando sobre las clases de Stiles, murmurando comentarios sobre profesores y personas que Stiles podría encontrar.

—Definitivamente Lydia estará en esto, —le dice a Stiles, señalando las tres clases avanzadas que Stiles tiene esa tarde. —Para ser sincero, probablemente no te dé la hora del día, porque esa es Lydia. Sin embargo, ella es de la manada, así que definitivamente sabe de ti. No te dejes seducir si la atrapas mirando fijamente.

—Estoy muy acostumbrado a la parte de ignorar, —Stiles se encoge de hombros. —Además, ¿no es ella la que tiene el novio escamoso?

Parte de su creación de lazos en las últimas semanas ha incluido a Scott y Stiles en lo que realmente ha estado sucediendo en Beacon Hills estos últimos meses. Parece abrumadoramente aliviado de poder hablar de eso, de abrir la puerta de entrada incluso antes de que Stiles toque, para decir audazmente que puede oler literalmente la lasaña sobrante de la nevera. ¿Podemos tomar un descanso para comer, Stiles? Stiles tiene la impresión de que Scott, a pesar de que definitivamente hay otros hombres lobo en la ciudad, no habla mucho de eso y agradece la oportunidad de hacerlo. Stiles no está acostumbrado a que la gente esté agradecida por su presencia, definitivamente no lo odia.

—Sí, así que realmente no quieres tocar eso ni con una pértiga de diez pies de todos modos, —acepta Scott. —Y almuerzas... eh, cuarto. Espera, déjame descubrir que alguien más tiene eso.

Él busca a tientas su teléfono con su mano libre, y Stiles toma el descanso para mirar alrededor del pasillo abarrotado en el que están merodeando. Ha habido algunos tipos con chaquetas de deportistas que hacen grandes gestos de reconocimiento a ‘McCall, ‘ un pocas chicas haciendo dobles tomas en Stiles después de sonreír astutamente a Scott, pero para la mayoría pasan desapercibidos.

—Está bien, entonces Isaac almuerza contigo, y creo que Jackson también podría hacerlo. Ni siquiera te molestes con Jackson, pero Isaac podría ser genial, —Scott golpea su hombro contra Stiles, sonriéndole. —Era como, súper tranquilo por un largo tiempo, luego un enfurecido gilipollas por un momento, y ahora está en algún lugar en el medio, por lo que es difícil saberlo.

—Son amigos, ¿verdad? —Stiles le frunce el ceño. Todavía está trabajando en descifrar qué está pasando con las relaciones que Scott le ha estado contando; de lo que él puede decir, la mitad de estas personas apenas reconocen la existencia del otro antes de compartir una tensión mutua de licantropía.

Scott asiente.

—Yeah, supongo. Más que yo con cualquiera de los otros, de todos modos, pero...

El timbre lo interrumpe, indicando la advertencia de cinco minutos antes de que comience la primera clase, y la sonrisa de Scott se convierte en una disculpa.

—Mierda, tengo que irme, me tomará los cinco minutos completos llegar al gimnasio.— Levanta su mochila sobre su hombro, golpea su casillero detrás de él. —¿Recuerdas a dónde vas?

Stiles asiente, quitándole su agenda a Scott. Scott le había dado instrucciones para su primera clase de Física, y aunque Stiles no estaba exactamente seguro de no estar completamente convencido de que iba a perderse descaradamente, eso es un comienzo.

Sin embargo, lo logra sin problemas y, fiel a la palabra de Scott, no hay una escena horrorosa de introducción a los demás con Stiles frente a la clase y recitando Diez datos divertidos sobre él. Se deja caer en un asiento en algún lugar en el medio neutral de la clase, le ofrece al profesor un tranquilo ‘Stiles está bien’ cuando llega a Stilinski en la hoja de asistencia y se le salen los ojos de la cabeza, y eso es todo.

Nadie realmente le presta atención, y Stiles está totalmente de acuerdo con eso. Está ocupado estudiando a sus compañeros de clase, escuchando atentamente la lista de asistencia, tratando de detectar alguno de los nombres que Scott mencionó en las últimas semanas.

Hay una Allison Argent en su clase de Física, y a pesar del hecho de que Scott nunca la ha mencionado, todas las campanas de alarma están sonando en la cabeza de Stiles. Leyó todos los artículos del periódico, siguió toda la historia desde el asesinato de Laura Hale hasta la misteriosa desaparición del director Gerard Argent, él sabe quién es ella. Sabe que ella está involucrada.

Ella está callada. Se mantiene para sí misma, no habla con nadie. Sin embargo, mira dos veces a Stiles, como si hubiera notado que él la había notado, y aunque ella no ignora su asentimiento cuidadoso de reconocimiento cuando ella lo mira tampoco lo devuelve .

Hay una chica rubia que olfatea dos veces y se concentra apenas un segundo después de que ella entra en la tercera clase de economía de Stiles, un chico negro que se sienta deliberadamente en el asiento detrás de Stiles pero no le dice una palabra en la séptima clase. Lydia Martin, como fue prometida, está en Cálculo Avanzado, Inglés Avanzado y Historia Americana Avanzada con él, y también como prometió ni siquiera lo mira, aunque ella definitivamente llama la atención cuando el maestro le llama por su asistencia.

Al final del día, Stiles está bastante seguro de que ha identificado a los miembros de la manada que menciona Scott, e incluso a la que no mencionó, ya pesar del hecho de que la mayoría de ellos hizo un punto de no reconocerlo, era bastante obvio que todos lo reconocieron.

La única interacción real fue en el almuerzo. Stiles no tuvo reparos en sentarse solo para almorzar, dejó que la cafetería se llenara naturalmente, no intentó pelear con nadie por territorio preestablecido ni nada, y se sentó en el extremo vacío de una mesa contra la pared opuesta.

Lleva dos bocados en un sándwich de lonchas de carne en un panecillo no identificable cuando se sobresalta por el ruido de otra bandeja que choca contra la mesa frente a la suya, un chico alto y desgarbado con el cabello desordenado que se dobla en la silla vacía.

—Stiles, ¿verdad?, —Dice en voz baja.

—Sip, —Stiles asiente. —¿Isaac?

Isaac asiente, toma un tenedor de lo que en realidad podría ser macarrones con queso, y no dice una palabra más por el resto del período.

Con todo, Stiles está de acuerdo. Está en su radar, están en su radar, Scott se está ‘comprobando’ con mensajes que hacen vibrar su bolsillo entre cada período, y aunque no hay nada particularmente emocionante al respecto, sigue siendo el mejor primer día de escuela que Stiles ha tenido desde quinto grado.

****

—¿Isaac?

Stiles balancea la puerta de la cocina de par en par e Isaac no duda en agacharse bajo el brazo extendido de Stiles y entrar a toda prisa. Está descalzo, y la rasgadura en la manga está cubierta de sangre a pesar de que la piel debajo parece indemne, y hay algo frenético en sus ojos que congela las preguntas de Stiles en su lengua.

—Vamos, hermano, —dice, cerrando la puerta y deslizando las tres cerraduras a casa. —Piso de arriba.

Acompaña a Isaac a través de una introducción dolorosamente breve y torpe a su padre que consiste principalmente en Stiles murmurando —heypapáesteesIsaacyvamosaestudiarjuntosAPUSH*nosvemosdespués, —y el sheriff parpadeando después de ellos. Isaac lo sigue sin quejarse, se deja subir apresuradamente por las escaleras y entrar en la habitación de Stiles.

—Está bien, —Stiles deja escapar un suspiro, frunce el ceño ante la manera tentativa en que Isaac todavía está parado en el medio de su habitación.—Siéntate, amigo. En cualquier lugar, no importa. Lo siento si el lugar huele a Scott, está por aquí mucho.

—Está bien, —murmura Isaac. Se sienta en el borde de la silla del escritorio de Stiles, tenso y rígido como una tabla, y se toca los puños sucios de su arruinada camisa.

—Aquí,— ofrece Stiles, tropezando con su tocador y tirando de los cajones. Saca una camisa de aspecto razonablemente limpio que nunca usa, una de esas camiseta de algodón de manga larga con el logotipo de Lakeport 10K Turkey Run en la parte delantera y logotipos de patrocinio en la parte posterior. Isaac lo acepta cautelosamente, pero no pierde el tiempo en quitarse su vieja camiseta ensangrentada.

—Así que…

Isaac se sonroja cuando finalmente empuja su cabeza a través del cuello de la camiseta, la mirada frenética desapareciendo en algo más avergonzado ahora que está a salvo detrás de varias puertas cerradas con llave. Apenas son amigos, han estado trabajando en su camino hacia unos pocos comentarios entre dientes durante el almuerzo, un mero esbozo de una conversación, y han pasado algunas tardes superpuestas en la casa de Scott juntos, pero si Isaac no fuera un hombre lobo, y si Scott no fuera era el mejor amigo de Stiles (porque lo es. Eso es una cosa. Y sí, Stiles es lo suficientemente hombre como para admitir que aún deja una sensación cálida y confusa en su caja torácica). Stiles tendría una infierno de muchas preguntas en este momento.

Está bien, todavía tiene un montón de preguntas. Pero al menos dejó entrar a Isaac primero.

—Lo siento, —dice finalmente Isaac, y realmente suena culpable. —Sé que es realmente raro aparecer aquí así.

—Es genial, —Stiles se encoge de hombros, como si no estuviera ardiendo con preguntas. —Solo quiero decir, bueno. Ya sabes.

—Estoy descalzo y ensangrentado y apareciendo sin previo aviso en la puerta de tu casa a las once de la noche —Isaac adivina con gravedad. No está mirando a Stiles, obsesionado ahora con hurgar en la manga desgarrada de la camisa que aún tiene en su regazo.

Stiles no sabe mucho sobre Isaac más allá del resumen general de Scott sobre él, era como, súper tranquilo por un largo tiempo, luego un enfurecido gilipollas por un momento, y ahora está en algún lugar en el medio. Tiene el tipo de humor seco e irónico que Stiles agradece y la mayoría de sus interacciones durante el almuerzo incluyen el juicio entre dientes de los acontecimientos dramáticos del día en la cafetería. Se abre un poco más alrededor de Scott, aunque parece estar mirando constantemente a Scott como si Isaac necesita seguir la pista de su amigo, y eso solo es suficiente para que Stiles sepa que Isaac aparezca aquí solo es probablemente una Gran Cosa.

—Eres bienvenido aquí, tio, —le dice Stiles. Él piensa que Isaac es el tipo de persona que necesita que le digan estas cosas, incluso si parecen obvias y no hacen falta decirlas. —Quiero decir, en cualquier momento.

—Gracias, —asintió Isaac, finalmente levantando la vista lo suficiente como para dirigir su mirada hacia donde estaba Stiles sentado en la cama. —Eso es... gracias.

Stiles se encoge de hombros, no dice nada. Se muere por preguntar, muriendo, pero no quiere presionar y no lo hará si puede evitarlo. Él no está por encima de dejar que el silencio haga el trabajo por él; deja que los dos se queden en él durante unos largos y tranquilos momentos antes de que Isaac lo mire nuevamente.

—Probablemente debería llamar a alguien, —dice Isaac. —Estaba patrullando con Jackson y nos separamos, y realmente no quería llamar la atención llamándolo y sabía que vivías cerca y pensé...

—¿Qué pasa con vosotros chicos y no llevar encima los teléfonos? —Stiles refunfuña, rodando los ojos mientras se mete los dedos en el bolsillo, buscando un buen control de su teléfono.

—No tengo uno, —le dice Isaac.

Stiles hace una pausa, levanta la vista lo suficiente como para parpadear como un búho hacia él. Isaac se ve en algún lugar entre tímido y a la defensiva.

—Mis padres adoptivos dicen que no es necesario, —dice. —Derek se ofreció a comprarme uno, agrégame a su plan, pero… —se detiene de nuevo, encogiéndose de hombros. —No sé, es agradable no estar atado así.

—Hasta que estés en una excursión nocturna por el bosque y te separes de Jackass, —señala Stiles, tirando su teléfono. Probablemente, el tiro sea demasiado hacia un lado, pero Isaac extiende la mano y lo agarra fácilmente, con los labios curvados en una pantomima de sonrisa cuando se encuentra con el ojo de Stiles.

—Eso es lo que dijo Derek, —admite. —Y lo que va a decir de nuevo cuando lo llame ahora.

Stiles solo asiente. Él avanza con delicadeza aquí. Scott habla sobre la manada, y el propio Stiles ha reunido mucha información (porque incluso si no le hablan, todavía están allí, y Stiles presta suficiente atención para saber que Jackson es un idiota y Lydia es secretamente brillante y Erica usa tacones de aguja y sujetadores push-up como un escudo en lugar de un arma y Boyd siempre, siempre se sentará detrás de Stiles incluso si Stiles cambia de asiento), pero nunca hablan sobre el alfa. Él sabe que es Derek Hale, conoce el esqueleto esquemático de la historia inmediata de la familia Hale y algunos detalles borrosos que Scott incluyó, pero en su mayor parte Scott evita hablar de Derek casi tanto como evita hablar de Allison Argent, y Stiles está tan, tan curioso.

Sin embargo, Isaac no ofrece más comentarios sobre Derek, sino que va directo a la llamada telefónica. Las respuestas de Isaac son agudas y concisas con pausas extremadamente cortas entre cada una, como que Derek solo pide el mínimo en la menor cantidad de palabras posible. ‘Jackson y yo nos separamos; Sí, eran ello; Solo uno, creo; No, estoy bien; En la casa de Stiles; Sí, está bien;No ;No; Lo sé, Derek.’ Suena, y se ve, como un niño empujando los límites de una conversación con su hermano mayor, sabiendo muy bien que la conversación podría pasar de fácil y dócil a una pelea con la menor provocación.

A Stiles no le gusta particularmente.

—No te preocupes, llamaré a Scott. Tengo que volver a la casa de los Gallagher esta noche de todos modos. Sí. Sí. Luego.

Isaac cuelga con una especie de finalización silenciosa antes de devolverle el teléfono a Stiles en un suave golpe bajo la mano. Stiles aún no logra atraparlo, pero al menos aterriza en la suave superficie de su cama.

—Derek suena encantador, —dice Stiles secamente, porque nunca ha sido bueno en guardar su juicio para sí mismo.

Isaac sonríe. —Deberías tratar de hablar con él cara a cara, —sugiere. —Podría decirte con total sinceridad que eres la chica más bonita de la sala, pero su cara es tan grr y sus cejas son así, —enrosca ambos dedos índice en pequeños ganchos enojados y los sostiene sobre sus propias cejas, —ya sabes.

Stiles se ríe. Trató de mirar a Derek, curiosidad infinita saciada solo por una extensa investigación, pero aparte de una foto del anuario de siete años de él lanzando que parece que fue tomada desde atrás del dugout, la investigación de Stiles salió seca.

—Voy a recordar eso, —le dice a Isaac, señalando su rostro, —y si tengo la horrible desgracia de algún día encontrarme con este misterioso Alfa en alguna parte de la ciudad y reírme en su rostro gruñón, será tu culpa.

Isaac le sonríe, y si bien no es una de las sonrisas de cachorrito que da Scott, todavía se siente como el comienzo tentativo de una verdadera y real amistad.

—¿No querías llamar a Scott? —Pregunta Stiles, recordó. Había estado retorciendo su teléfono entre sus dedos desde que Isaac lo tiró hacia atrás, pero ni siquiera se le había ocurrido que se suponía que Isaac haría una segunda llamada.

—Nah, —Isaac negó con la cabeza, rizos rubios cayendo en desorden sobre su frente. —Su madre está trabajando esta noche, así que no es que tenga un coche para venir a recogerme. Simplemente no quería darle a Derek una excusa para otra charla sobre por qué necesito un teléfono. Voy a caminar, no es tan lejos.

—Puedo llevarte, —le ofrece Stiles, porque sabe que su padre dejaría que su hijo se lleve el Jeep a medianoche en lugar de dejar que un joven de diecisiete años camine a su casa solo a altas horas de la noche. —No te preocupes por eso.

—No tienes...

—No, en serio, —insiste Stiles.

Isaac asiente, sus dedos se encrespan y se desenredan alrededor de la camisa en su regazo, pero ninguno de ellos hace un movimiento para ponerse de pie.

—¿Quieres disparar zombies por un tiempo primero?, —Pregunta finalmente Stiles, asintiendo con la cabeza hacia la pila de controladores de Xbox y cables agrupados debajo de su escritorio. Ese había sido su objetivo original para la noche, matar zombies sin sentido justo después de que él se preparó un tentempié tardío para la noche, y los padres adoptivos que no creían en los teléfonos celulares probablemente no se preocupaban demasiado por tener consolas de videojuegos.

—Si, vale.

La sonrisa de Isaac es amplia y brillante, una sonrisa real ahora, y cambia toda su cara. Stiles no puede evitar sonreír.

****

Stiles lo ve venir, la ve venir, sus largas piernas pavoneándose por el pasillo hacia su asiento, pero aún es un poco impactante cuando Erica Reyes se posa suavemente sobre su escritorio, cremosos muslos blancos y una tentadora y breve minifalda aterrizando en la parte superior de su cuaderno de Economía.

—Stilinski, —dice ella, como si no fuera la primera vez que le decía bu en casi seis semanas de clase. —¿Cómo está tu día?

—Se vuelve extraño con cada minuto que pasa, —dice Stiles, empujando su silla hacia atrás lo más que puede con la esperanza de no estar directamente a la altura de su estante francamente fantástico. —¿Puedo ayudarte?

—Decidí que no era justo, —Erica anuncia, haciendo pucheros con sus labios pintados de rojo. —Scotty juega contigo, Isaac juega contigo. ¿Cómo es que me estoy perdiendo toda la diversión?

—Y realmente, realmente te la estás perdiendo, —Stiles está de acuerdo, inclinando la barbilla para mirarla a los ojos. —Nos divertimos mucho juntos.

—Quiero divertirme, —ronronea. Ella se inclina hacia adelante, apoyando una mano en el borde del escritorio más cercano al regazo de Stiles, que no puede evitar mirar lo que le ponen en bandeja de plata. —¿No puedo divertirme contigo también, Stiles?

Stiles se inclina hacia adelante y hacia arriba, presionando hasta que están a punto de violar el espacio personal de cada uno, y sonríe. Erica sonríe con deleite, y a pesar de su brillo predatorio, hay un atisbo de auténtico placer en sus grandes ojos marrones.

—Claro, —asiente. —Isaac vendrá esta noche. Trae a tu novio.

Y así como cambia de marcha, cambia sus rasgos hasta que su sonrisa no es nada más que de satisfacción, salta del escritorio de Stiles y se estira para pasarle los dedos por el pelo despeinado de Stiles.

—Guay. ¡Nos vemos más tarde!

Tres clases después, Stiles espera hasta que Boyd se acomoda en el escritorio detrás de él antes de girarse y apoyar un codo en el escritorio del otro chico.

—Escuché que vienes más tarde, —dice alegremente. Es la primera vez que Stiles le habla a Boyd, porque hoy es un día de primeras oportunidades, pero al igual que con Erica antes, Boyd no parpadea sorprendido.

—Hagas lo que hagas, no cedas a las demandas de Isaac para una revancha de Black Ops, —responde Boyd, cruzando los brazos sobre su amplio cofre. —Erica solo limpiará el piso con él otra vez.

—Anotado, —asintió Stiles, sonriendo.

Obviamente, juegan Black Ops. Y obviamente, Erica deja a Isaac (y Boyd) mordiendo el polvo.

Sin embargo, Stiles patea su trasero, y se divierte más lanzando bromas de ida y vuelta de lo que alguna vez haya tenido en su vida, y los torneos en pie de martes por la noche se convierten rápidamente en su noche favorita de la semana.

****

El entrenamiento de campo a través fueron hoy muy tarde, y Stiles se quedó después por lo que se suponía que era una conversación rápida con el entrenador, por lo que no esperaba que quedara nadie en el estacionamiento cuando finalmente salió arrastrando los pies del vestuario. Cuarenta y cinco minutos más tarde de lo que debería haber hecho. Incluso Scott se había ido, dando un paseo con Jackson Whittemore de entre todas las personas, por lo que Stiles realmente, realmente no esperaba la figura esbelta apoyada en el parachoques de su Jeep.

Que es por lo que realmente, realmente salta y chilla como una niña cuando Allison Argent se aclara la garganta cuando Stiles está a solo un metro y medio de distancia.

—¡Mierda!, —Grita, su mano saltando para agarrar su corazón como la viejecita que secretamente es. Allison casi parece divertida, lo que ya es más emoción de la que Stiles está acostumbrada a ver de ella. —Jesús, me asustaste muchísimo.

—Lo siento, —dice Allison en voz baja, metiendo un mechón de cabello castaño detrás de la oreja. —No quise hacerlo.

—Nah, —Stiles mueve su mano con desdén. —¿Qué pasa, Allison?

Ella no pregunta cómo, ni por qué, Stiles sabe su nombre. No parece sorprendido de que no esté sorprendida por su apariencia (sobresaltada, sí. Sorprendida, no). A Stiles le gusta eso; aprecia a las personas que no se molestan en jugar juegos.

—Yo..., —titubea rápidamente, juguetea con la correa del bolso colgada del torso. —Ya sabes, no importa. Esto fue…. Sé que eres muy amigo de Scott...

—Soy muy bueno en la multitarea, —interrumpe Stiles, mostrando una pequeña sonrisa. Está empezando a entender por qué Allison se ve tan estoica en clase todo el tiempo, cuando en realidad permite que la emoción se filtre en sus rasgos, es una especie de miseria desgarradora que hace que Stiles tenga empatía. —Definitivamente puedo ser el amigo de Scott y el tuyo al mismo tiempo.

Allison... bueno, ella no sonríe, pero es como el más leve indicio de una expresión que parece que podría ser una sonrisa. Respira hondo, cuadra los hombros e lo intenta nuevamente.

—Yo solo, —ella exhala, —realmente quiero hablar con alguien que no sea mi padre, ¿sabes? Alguien que sabe lo suficiente como para no tener que cuidar lo que digo, pero que no fue criado por los cazadores o mordido por un hombre lobo o saliendo con un tipo que solía ser un monstruo lagarto o...

Ella se calla, mueve sus ojos marrones hacia arriba para mirarlo.

Por todo lo que sabe acerca de Allison, uniendo minuciosamente las piezas por artículos de periódico, observaciones de clase, cosas que Scott e Isaac deliberadamente no dicen, Stiles no tiene idea de qué sabe Allison de él. No sé si él puede decir que sé lo que es que el suelo se caiga de tus pies así. Sé lo que es mirar hacia arriba y darse cuenta de que odias a todas las personas que están en la habitación contigo porque ninguno de ellos puede acercarse a tocar el agujero en tu corazón.

Así que, en cambio, solo asiente, porque últimamente Stiles parece estar recogiendo a los extraterrestres como una gran mamá felina.

—¿Te gusta la mantequilla de cacahuete?, —Pregunta. Allison parpadea, como si no estuviera segura de si es una pregunta trampa. Él sonríe de nuevo. —Es solo que lo he estado anhelando todo el día, así que estaba pensando en ir a casa y preparar un lote de galletas de chocolate blanco con mantequilla de cacahuete.

—Me encanta el chocolate blanco, —dice Allison en voz baja, tentativamente.

—Impresionante, —anuncia Stiles, juntando sus manos antes de gesticular dramáticamente hacia la puerta del lado del pasajero. —Vamos. Sé que parece que tiene un bache malo para no caerse en pedazos, pero prometo que este bebé nos llevará a casa sanos y salvos.

Se necesitan tres intentos para arrancar el Jeep, pero Allison no parece molesta. Ella incluso suelta una pequeña risita entrecortada cuando Stiles grita triunfante al escuchar el motor, y eso es más que suficiente una victoria por ahora.

****

—Uh... —Stiles se para allí, con una mano todavía en el pomo de la puerta, una protegiéndose los ojos del duro resplandor del sol. Es demasiado temprano para esto, hace demasiado frío como para estar de pie en su puerta abierta vistiendo nada más que los boxers en los que dormía, demasiado raro para él estar alucinando con Lydia Martin y Jackson Whittemore de pie en su porche delantero.

—Aquí, —dice Lydia con firmeza. Ella le da a Jackson un empujón bueno y duro que lo envía a toda velocidad hacia adelante, la maldita fuerza del hombre lobo, y chocando directamente en el brazo que Stiles instintivamente levantó hacia él.

—Uh. ¿Qué? —Stiles lo intenta de nuevo. Tiene un montón de Jackson ahora, que se ve miserable y horrible pero no ha hecho ningún esfuerzo para alejarse, y Lydia se ve insoportablemente presumida.

—Se ha roto, y Scott dice que eres el Hombre que susurraba a los Hombre Lobo e Isaac canta tus alabanzas y Allison dice que haces las mejores galletas que ha comido. Arreglarlo, —instruye Lydia, lanzando sus largos rizos primorosamente sobre un hombro.

—Correcto, —Stiles dice tontamente, por falta de una mejor respuesta. Todavía tiene un brazo alrededor de la cintura de Jackson, mientras que el propio Jackson parece estar tratando de hacer algún tipo de movimiento sinuoso que mantenga todo su cuerpo alejado de Stiles, pero aún así se permite enterrar su nariz contra el hombro de Stiles. —Uh, ¿supongo que quieres entrar?

Retrocede tanto como Jackson lo deja, abriendo más la puerta, y Lydia se abre camino hacia la cocina como si supiera exactamente dónde está.

—Está bien, —Stiles asiente. —¿Voy a ponerme unos pantalones?

Stiles traza la línea de dejar que Jackson lo siga por las escaleras.

****

Y así se convierte en una cosa. Bueno. No de una manera que sea completamente perceptible por fuera. Scott y Stiles continúan fuertes y Stiles e Isaac hablan mucho más en la mesa del almuerzo, pero Jackson no trae a su séquito para sentarse con ellos, Erica no cambia a un asiento más cercano en Economía. Lydia y Allison ni siquiera miran a Stiles (probablemente por diferentes razones. Definitivamente por diferentes motivos. Definitivamente porque Allison todavía está evitando la interacción social pública y Lydia sigue fingiendo que Stiles no existe).

Pero sácalos de la escuela y de repente se conocen. De repente son amigos. Stiles no recuerda la última vez que estuvo solo en casa por una tarde entera, el Sheriff comienza a votar sobre lo que hay para la cena, hay un área designada en el tocador de Stiles para la parafernalia variada que los miembros de la manada dejan en la casa Stilinski. Y no, de repente no se convierten en una manada de inmediato, como lo describieron una vez las historias de la madre de Stiles, porque Allison todavía no está lista e Isaac se vuelve callado y pequeño cuando Lydia o Jackson se dan la vuelta y Erica todavía ataca a veces. Pero son algo, tal vez, y es increíble.

Así que Stiles se ha acostumbrado a tener a la manada, como un grupo de niños descuidados. Están en su casa, en su habitación, sentados en la mesa de la cocina o tumbados sobre el sofá conversando con su padre. Establecieron las reglas básicas de

Debes avisar a Stiles si vas a colarse por su ventana, y debes obtener una respuesta que confirme que recibió el mensaje antes de que trates de irrumpir.  
Si no le avisas con anticipación, tienes que usar la puerta de entrada o la de la cocina.  
Pero aún así, las reglas están destinadas a romperse. Scott entra a través de la ventana de Stiles con tanta frecuencia que Stiles coloca una alfombra de bienvenida debajo del alféizar, e Isaac (que es indiscutiblemente el favorito de su padre y puede salir impune por la puerta de la cocina a cualquier hora del día o de noche) se complace en usar la estera de bienvenida que Stiles tan cuidadosamente había provisto (“dice que te limpies las patas, Stiles, ¿quién soy yo para ignorarlo?”).

Entonces él no está del todo sorprendido cuando abre la puerta de su habitación y encuentra un cuerpo colapsado en el piso.

—Tio, —siseó, cerró la puerta detrás de él y encendió la luz. La diferencia es instantánea, ahora que puede ver de verdad y no solo una silueta en la tenue luz del pasillo. La ventana todavía está abierta de par en par, las persianas enredadas como quien sea no se habían molestado siquiera en apartarlas del camino, simplemente se estrellaron contra ellas.

Y quien quiera que sea, porque a pesar de que está boca abajo en el suelo, Stiles puede decir que no es ninguno de los miembros de la manada que conoce. Ninguno de ellos tiene ese cabello oscuro como la tinta, ninguno de ellos llena los hombros con una chaqueta de cuero como esa.

—Derek Hale, —murmura Stiles, cayendo de rodillas al lado de las costillas del Alfa, poniendo sus manos en el exceso de tela de una de las mangas de cuero. —Claramente, sabes cómo hacer una entrada.

Él tira con fuerza, haciendo rodar a Derek hasta que está casi tumbado sobre su espalda, con un brazo extendido sobre el regazo de Stiles, y la acechante agitación que había estado persistiendo en las entrañas de Stiles desde que abrió la puerta explotó.

El torso de Derek está destrozado, la camisa sucia y destruida hasta el punto en que es casi indistinguible de la piel destrozada debajo, ambos generosamente cubiertos de sangre, suciedad y mugre. Su rostro, que Stiles puede ver incluso ahora, es probablemente un espectáculo digno de contemplar en un buen día, está plagado de hematomas y rasguños, un largo corte de garras en la mandíbula, marcas de dientes en la mejilla. Parece que lo habían mordido, y no de la manera divertida.

—Mierda mierda mierda, —Stiles dice, luchando por meter los dedos en el bolsillo y encontrar su teléfono. —Jesús mierda, ¿no tienen un veterinario en la marcación rápida, definitivamente no estoy cualificado para seguir el ritmo de este nivel de violencia, —se queja, presionando botones lo más rápido que puede para sacar el número de Scott. —Maldita sea.

—¿Stiles? —Scott suena sin aliento, casi al borde del pánico. —Amigo, ahora no es realmente...

—Tu Alfa está sangrando en el piso de mi dormitorio, —interrumpe Stiles, mirando hacia abajo a la forma propensa de Derek. —Como, mucho. Puede que no sea el mejor momento tío, pero será mejor que lo conviertas en un buen momento.

—Oh Dios, lo encontraste, —respira Scott. —Chicos, Derek está con Stiles.

Hay ruido en el fondo, reacciones y preguntas que, si Stiles fuera un hombre lobo, probablemente podrían tener más sentido. Sin embargo, suenan aliviados, lo que Stiles no entiende.

—Scott, ¿te perdiste la parte donde sangra en el piso de mi habitación? —Stiles grita en el teléfono, a pesar de que sabe que no necesita levantar la voz para que lo escuchen.

—Tío, él es un hombre lobo, sanará, —Scott lo ignora.

—Está inconsciente. Todavía sangrando. Parece que pasó por una picadora de carne. Y definitivamente no se está curando lo suficientemente rápido como para compensar la pérdida de sangre, —gruñe Stiles.

El otro lado del teléfono se pone bruscamente en silencio.

—Estamos en camino, —dice Scott finalmente, todo alivio desaparece de su tono.

—Simplemente entra directamente a través de la ventana, —ofrece Stiles.

—Lydia vendrá con nosotros, tenemos que usar la puerta.

—Bien, la puerta principal estará desbloqueada. Cualquier cosa que deba hacer... —Stiles se detiene, mirando impotente a Derek.

—Cualquier cosa que se te ocurra que puede detener el sangrado, úsalo, —dice Scott con firmeza. En momentos como estos, Stiles puede decir que Scott tiene verdadera autoridad en la manada, no como un Alfa, pero con toda seguridad será el segundo. El ridículo y juguetón Scott desaparece, deja espacio para un líder tranquilo y callado.

Deja caer su teléfono sin colgar, confía en que Scott lo hará él mismo y se pone de pie. Es un pequeño milagro que su padre trabaje esta noche, en un doble turno para cubrir a uno de los agentes cuya esposa acaba de tener un bebé. Esto deja a Stiles en libertad para correr por las escaleras y abrir las cerraduras de la puerta antes de entrar en el baño de la planta baja y tirando del botiquín de primeros auxilios de debajo del fregadero.

De vuelta al piso de arriba, Derek no se ha movido, desparramado en el montón en el que había aterrizado cuando Stiles lo giro. No reacciona cuando Stiles lo maltrata (lo mejor que puede, hablando de ser pesado como el infierno) para quitarle la chaqueta de cuero, ni siquiera se estremece al sentir el frío metal contra su piel cuando Stiles corta y limpia los restos destrozados de su camisa.

Scott y quienquiera que esté trayendo deben haber estado cerca, o tal vez solo voló, porque Stiles apenas termina de limpiar con una toalla húmeda sobre los restos sangrientos del estómago de Derek cuando oye que se abre la puerta principal y los pies comienzan a subir las escaleras.

Scott, Isaac y Lydia irrumpen en su habitación a la vez, y es un testimonio del estilo de vida que aparentemente llevan porque ninguno de ellos se estremezca al ver a Derek extendido por el suelo, Stiles inclinado sobre él con manchas de sangre hasta los codos. Isaac cae de rodillas junto a la cabeza de su Alfa, deslizando una mano suavemente debajo de su cráneo para ahuecar la parte posterior de su cuello, Lydia inmediatamente saca su teléfono y Scott se apretuja sobre el hombro de Stiles.

—¿Qué pasó?, —Pregunta Scott, todavía usando su voz tranquila y autoritaria.

—No tengo idea, —Stiles le dice con voz ronca, quitando hasta la última gota de sangre en la cadera de Derek. Aunque las heridas todavía están estiradas y abiertas en todo su cuerpo, parecen haber dejado de sangrar. —Subí y lo encontré aquí. Al mirar eso, —señala a su alféizar de la ventana todavía angustiado, —supongo que apenas logró llegar hasta aquí antes de darse la vuelta y desmayarse.

Stiles observa las líneas negras que suben por el antebrazo de Isaac, absorbiendo el dolor de Derek por sus venas. No es la primera vez que ve a Isaac hacerlo, pero nunca deja de fascinarlo, le roba su atención.

Parece que también está funcionando. Derek deja escapar un gemido bajo, moviendo su cabeza de lado a lado en el regazo de Isaac, y la habitación se calla nuevamente. Incluso Lydia parece contener el aliento, haciendo callar a quien sea que esté al otro lado de su llamada telefónica.

—¿Derek? —Scott dice gentilmente, agachándose al lado de Stiles. Derek gime de nuevo en respuesta, pero esta vez también se las arregla para abrir un poco los ojos, lo suficiente para que Stiles vea un destello rojo entre sus pestañas.

—Sc'tt, —dijo, girando su cuello para tratar de encontrar a Scott. Stiles se inclina hacia atrás, fuera del camino, y Scott se inclina sobre él, con una mano apoyada en la pierna de Stiles.

—Sí, aquí mismo, —Scott le dice a Derek. —Qué pasó.

—Ethan, —respira Derek. Cada inhalación parece húmeda, trabajosa: Stiles se rompió las costillas una vez, hace dos veranos, y el parche de hematomas en el costado de Derek parece sospechosamente familiar.

Lydia comienza a hablar de nuevo, alejándose y murmurando tan bajo en su teléfono que Stiles apenas puede escucharla. Ninguno de los otros dos parece reaccionar, no por el anuncio tembloroso de Derek o la mirada inquisitiva de Stiles. Esta es la primera vez que oye hablar de alguien llamado Ethan, y no está imaginando la forma en que Isaac está evitando su mirada de repente.

—¿Utilizó algo inusual en ti? —Lydia levanta la voz, girando sobre su hombro para mirar a Derek. Él mueve la cabeza lo suficiente como para comunicar un no verbal, y Lydia asiente con la cabeza. —Solo dientes y garras, —dice en su teléfono, alejándose de ellos otra vez.

—¿Quién ganó? —Pregunta Scott cuidadosamente, ignorando la mirada de Isaac.

Derek de alguna manera se las arregla para parecer ofendido incluso a través de sus heridas, dejando que un gruñido bajo resbale de sus labios mientras el resplandor rojo en sus ojos brilla un poco más fuerte.

—Yo, —gruñe, y la sonrisa normalmente brillante de Scott se torna en una sonrisa sombría, tensa, pero no menos victoriosa.

—Bien, —dice con firmeza.

—Dos abajo, —agrega Isaac, mirando a Lydia. —Solo quedan tres.

—Deaton dice que no hay nada que podamos hacer realmente, —anuncia Lydia, deslizando su teléfono en el bolsillo de su abrigo y acercándose nuevamente. Se quita la abrigo morado y lo coloca sobre la silla del escritorio de Stiles antes de sentarse en la alfombra junto a Isaac. —Tardará más de lo normal en sanar, porque fueron infligidas por un Alfa, pero dado que Derek también es Alfa, no lo matará. Podemos taparlas, al menos, para que no empeoren, pero no hay mucho más para eso. Él debe estar curado mañana por la mañana.

—Está bien, —Scott exhala. —¿Derek?

Se vuelven para mirarlo, pero Derek está fuera otra vez, incluso con la mano de Isaac todavía en su cuello. Stiles pone los ojos en blanco, porque estaría dispuesto a apostar que Derek solo se obligó a sí mismo semi-consciente a transmitir ese mensaje, y aparentemente la terquedad es un rasgo familiar con esta manada.

—Fuera de combate, —murmura Stiles, señalando lo obvio. —Lo que sea, hace que sea más fácil para nosotros vendarlo.

—No tienes que... —Scott comienza a decir, inclinándose hacia atrás otra vez y finalmente bajando su trasero hacia la alfombra junto a Stiles. —Podemos llevarlo a casa.

—¿Quieres moverlo? —Protesta Stiles, sacudiendo la cabeza con firmeza. —De ninguna manera. Apenas ha dejado de sangrar, si lo mueves ahora, ¿quién puede decir que no se van a volver a abrir? No, tengo muchas vendas y mierdas aquí, y mi papá no volverá hasta la mañana. Vendémoslo, pongámoslo en mi cama y dejémoslo dormir.

Isaac y Scott intercambian miradas largas, del tipo que sabes que esconden una gran confusión de conversaciones silenciosas, pero es Lydia quien finalmente abre la boca.

—Stiles tiene razón, —dice ella. —Además, Derek es quien vino aquí, debería estar perfectamente bien para pasar la noche.

Nadie parece tener un argumento contrario a eso, así que ni siquiera se molestan en intentarlo. Hacen un trabajo rápido y un desastre con el botiquín de primeros auxilios de Stiles, y en poco tiempo Isaac y Scott están levantando a Derek cuidadosamente y llevándolo a la cama de Stiles.

—Asegúrate de no usar agua caliente en eso, —le dice Lydia, señalando con la cabeza a la gran mancha de sangre donde Derek había estado acostado. Stiles frunce el ceño mientras empuja la camisa arruinada de Derek en la bolsa de basura llena de hisopos de sangre ensangrentados, envolturas de gasa y toallas arruinadas.

—Peligros de ser amigo de hombres lobo, —dice finalmente, encogiéndose de hombros. —Aprendes todo tipo de formas de deshacerte de las manchas de sangre. —Se ata la bolsa antes de entregársela a Isaac para que la arroje al cubo de la basura cuando salen. —Ya se me ocurrirá algo, no te preocupes.

Scott lo mira como si quisiera decir más, quiere decir algo, pero Stiles solo niega con la cabeza.

—En serio, no te preocupes por eso, —dice. —A menos que, por supuesto, estuvieras a punto de decirme por qué sigues apareciendo en mi casa como los pequeños nerds que escapan de los matones.

Nadie dice nada Isaac hace un punto de mirar hacia abajo en sus zapatillas de deporte, Lydia lo mira con la expresión más fría que puede manejar, Scott se retuerce al lado de Stiles.

—Nosotros… —Scott dice finalmente, pasando una mano por el pelo en la parte posterior de su cabeza. —Es mejor que no lo sepas. Más seguro.

—He sido muy, muy bueno acerca de no preguntar, —Stiles le recuerda, ignorando la forma en que Lydia levanta una ceja en desacuerdo silencioso. —Pero no creas que no sé si algo está pasando. Venís aquí como si esta fuera su forma de escapar, por un tiempo, y estoy de acuerdo con eso. Me alegra que lo hayas hecho, feliz de ser yo quien lo haya proporcionado, pero no pienses que eso significa que finalmente no lo resolveré.

—Solo queremos mantenerte a salvo, —dice Isaac en voz baja, mirando hacia arriba con la mirada implorante que generalmente hace maravillas en la convicción de Stiles.

—Salgo con hombres lobo, —señala Stiles. —Ya estoy a caballo entre los mejores guardaespaldas del mundo y un mal paso para que no me arranquen la garganta.

—Solo confía en nosotros, —insiste Scott, dejando caer su mano sobre el hombro de Stiles y apretando. —Nos estamos ocupando de eso.

No ha terminado, no es una posibilidad remota, pero Stiles sabe cuándo dejar una conversación. Les hace salir a los tres, les promete enviarles un mensaje de texto a la primera señal de mejora de Derek, y se toma un minuto extra para revisar las cerraduras de las puertas de la cocina y del frente.

—Tu manada subestima mis habilidades de detective, —le dice al cuerpo inconsciente de Derek cuando está arriba, encorvado en la silla de su escritorio y buscando cómo quitar la sangre de la alfombra en Google. —Solo mírame resolver esto.

Derek, como era de esperar, no dice nada.

****

Stiles se despierta por la mañana con una punzada incómoda en la parte inferior de la espalda que es a causa de quedarse dormido desplomado en la silla de su escritorio y en una habitación vacía.

****

Pasan tres semanas antes de que Stiles oiga que la ventana de su dormitorio se desliza hacia arriba, sin el toque habitual que los betas siempre le brindan, y mira hacia arriba para ver el pelo negro y puntiagudo de Derek Hale empujando a través de la ventana abierta.

—Al menos tus cachorros llaman primero, —Stiles resopla, mirando deliberadamente su libro de texto Economía en el segundo en que reconoce el perfil de Derek. —Pensé que su Alfa los crió para ser educados.

—Hay un letrero, —responde Derek con rigidez.

Stiles, cuya curiosidad pesa más que sus rencores más duros (y admitámoslo, su resentimiento hacia Derek por irse sin un reconocimiento de que él había estado allí es bastante bajo en la lista de quejas importantes de Stiles en la vida), abandona su fría fachada de indiferencia en un latido del corazón. Él salta hacia de su silla y casi empuja a Derek fuera del camino en su esfuerzo por llegar a la ventana, y efectivamente cuando se inclina hacia afuera hay una tira laminada de cartulina pegada al revestimiento de vinilo.

NO TE OLVIDES DE LLAMAR Stiles se pone de mal humor cuando lo asustamos.

Se ríe abierta y ruidosamente, girando la parte superior de su cuerpo para sacar el teléfono de su bolsillo y tomar una buena foto del letrero, y ya tiene un texto masivo a medio enviar que añade la imagen y una fila de HAHAHA para cuando él vuelve a su habitación.

Derek está parado exactamente donde Stiles lo dejó con la expresión ligeramente indignada de alguien que a menudo no espera.

—Entonces, ¿acabas de elegir ignorar sus consejos, entonces?

—No te asusté, —señala Derek, el tipo de respuesta evasiva con la que Stiles está íntimamente familiarizado.

—Semántica, —se ríe Stiles. Solo entonces se da cuenta de que ninguno de los dos se movió: Stiles aún se apoyaba en el alféizar de la ventana, Derek estaba en la alfombra de bienvenida donde aterrizó cuando entró, lo que significa que apenas hay medio pie entre él y un hombre lobo Alfa que solo conoce de una vez.

—Claro, —Stiles se aclara la garganta, esquivando a Derek para apoyarse en el borde de su cómoda, sólidamente a medio camino a través de la habitación.—Sabes, esperaba que seas más... gruñón.

Como era de esperar, en realidad él gruñó en respuesta a eso, un sonido lobuno que sube desde la parte posterior de la garganta de Derek, y Stiles estaría más impresionado si no fuera la táctica principal de intimidación de Scott durante sus juegos a Mario Kart (y no lo hizo, dejó de trabajar en Stiles hace dos meses).

—Sí, lo que sea, —Stiles agita una mano con desdén. Es lo suficientemente seguro, aquí con una buena alfombra de cinco pies y la esquina de su colchón entre ellos. —Eso todavía no explica por qué estás aquí, en mi habitación, en mi alfombra de bienvenida.

Derek dirige su mirada hacia la alfombra de bienvenida en cuestión por un segundo. El deseo de prender fuego a la cosa solo con la fuerza de sus ojos láser está escrito en toda su cara, y el calor detrás de él no cambia incluso cuando su enfoque cambia a Stiles. Parece que se está preparando para algo particularmente desagradable.

—Lydia y Scott dicen que eres especialmente bueno investigando, —dice Derek lentamente, de manera pareja, con un tono tan cuidadosamente neutral que es casi mecánico. —Y me he quedado sin otras opciones.

Stiles se queda boquiabierto.

Derek busca en el bolsillo de su chaqueta y saca un trozo de papel arrugado. Stiles no está lo suficientemente cerca como para extender la mano y quitárselo, pero incluso desde aquí puede ver la forma única rascada en la página, todas las líneas agudas y las curvas duras que se extienden en tres direcciones.

—¿Eso es todo?

Derek se lleva las manos a los bolsillos. —Necesito saber cualquier cosa que se te ocurra sobre ese símbolo. Cualquier cosa. No importa lo irrelevante o inexacto o improbable que parezca.

—¿Qué te hace pensar que voy a hacer algo por ti? —Stiles desafía. En el mejor de los casos, es un juego débil, y Derek no tiene que hacer nada más que bajar la vista hacia la alfombra que Stiles no había tenido el éxito suficiente para limpiar la mancha de sangre.

Hay mucho que Stiles tiene que decir en respuesta a eso, una docena de preguntas que incluyen las frases por qué, cómo, qué coño, y otra docena de improperios sobre la audacia de Derek.

De alguna manera, lo que sale en cambio es, —¿Tiene algo que ver con por qué todos te patean el culo regularmente?

Los ojos de Derek se entrecerraron, la expresión neutral que había estado manteniendo con tanto cuidado se rompía en los bordes. El sonido distante de las campanas de advertencia sonando en la cabeza de Stiles, algo parecido a que su instinto de auto-preservación finalmente se activa, pero le presta poca atención. Ha estado ignorando las lesiones de sus amigos durante semanas y semanas, desde la primera noche, y si esta es una oportunidad de obtener respuestas, está dispuesto a presionarlo.

—¿Me vas a contar sobre todo eso, entonces?

Los ojos de Derek brillan rojos, solo una fracción de segundo, y Stiles sabe de inmediato que esa fue la elección incorrecta.

—No, —dijo bruscamente Derek, la voz se volvió fría con una autoridad dura. —No. No es de tu incumbencia.

—No es de mi... —Stiles lo mira boquiabierto. Derek había venido aquí para pedirle ayuda, de nuevo. Si nada más, Derek ya lo convirtió en el negocio de Stiles. —¡Pero está afectando a la manada!

—Exactamente, —Derek se burla de nuevo. —Y tú no eres parte de eso.

—¿Qué?

—No tienes lugar en mi manada. —Derek enfatiza cada palabra lentamente, burlonamente, pausas deliberadas que martillean cada sílaba.

Eso corta el terreno justo debajo de Stiles. Había sido muy bueno manteniendo esa línea en su cabeza: los betas y Lydia e incluso Allison eran de la manada, Stiles lo sabía, y sabía que había una sutil pero enorme diferencia entre ser amigos de la manada y ser realmente de la manada. Pero escuchar a Derek decirlo, tener a un hombre que apenas conoce, simplemente arrojarselo a la cara... hizo que Stiles se sintiera pequeño. Y superfluo. Como si hubiera vuelto a Lakeport, solo, y que nada de los últimos tres meses significaba nada.

Y eso solo lo enoja.

—Tu manada, —recuerda Stiles, apartándose de su cómoda para enfrentarse a Derek. Está sorprendido de que no se haya dado cuenta antes de que tengan casi la misma estatura, que Stiles pueda ser el más alto, pero se esfuerza por alterar su reacción y simplemente cuadra sus hombros para verse lo más amplio que puede.

—Estás perdiendo tu manada, —sisea. —Son miserables, y están aquí todo el tiempo cuando están molestos, cuando están heridos, cuando ya no sienten que pueden volver a casa y no sienten que puedan ir a su Alfa. Sabes que es verdad, puedes olerlos. No han estado aquí recientemente, han estado aquí el tiempo suficiente para que sus olores estén comenzando a mezclarse con el aroma general de un hogar: casi se han mudado. Así que dime, ¿qué demonios haces en realidad?, ¿quién te da el derecho de llamarlos tuyos?

Derek se mueve tan rápido que Stiles apenas lo ve: un minuto todavía está parado frente al alféizar de la ventana, al siguiente tiene a Stiles pegado a la puerta de su habitación, con los dedos apretados en el material suelto de la sudadera con capucha de Stiles.

—Los mantengo con vida, —gruñe Derek, presionando tan cerca del siseo las palabras en la cara de Stiles que Stiles puede sentir el calor de ellas contra sus labios.

Él muestra sus propios dientes en respuesta, un hábito que ha cogido de los betas, y se obliga a sí mismo a mantener la poca tierra que le queda.

—Oh sí, estás haciendo un gran trabajo con eso, —se burla Stiles. —Mi padre cree que me hice amigo de un grupo de apoyo para niños abusados. Siempre han estado magullados y sangrientos y apenas sanados, ¿cómo es exactamente que los mantienes vivos?

El gruñido de respuesta de Derek no es verbal, reforzado por la presión extra del peso corporal de Derek empujando a Stiles aún más hacia la puerta.Stiles se quita los omóplatos y planta sus hombros con fuerza contra la madera, decidido a mantener su posición.

La habitación está tan quieta, silenciosa salvo las inhalaciones y exhalaciones agravadas y el latido del corazón de Stiles en sus oídos, que el sonido de la puerta de la habitación de su padre al abrirse es audible incluso para los oídos humanos de Stiles. El agarre de Derek en su sudadera desaparece en un solo latido, el calor de su cuerpo presionado contra el cuerpo de Stiles se ha ido igual de rápido.

—¿Stiles?, —Su padre llama a través de la puerta cerrada de la habitación, golpeando ligeramente la madera. —Es tarde, se supone que debes estar en la cama.

Stiles cierra los ojos, quiere calmar su propio pulso, fuerza su respiración a un ritmo constante con una cuenta cuidadosa hasta tres.

—Me voy ahora mismo, —promete. —Estoy acabando de ver un episodio de Buffy.

Para cuando abre los ojos nuevamente, Derek se ha ido. La única señal de que alguna vez estuvo allí es la solitaria hoja arrugada en el medio del piso de la habitación de Stiles, las sombras nocturnas golpean el boceto justo en el ángulo correcto para inyectar una bombeo adicional de adrenalina basada en el miedo en el sistema de Stiles.

****

Stiles no sabía qué esperar del resto de la manada al llegar a la escuela a la mañana siguiente, no sabía si Derek tendría tiempo siquiera para hablar con el resto de ellos o si tal vez ni siquiera tenía que hacerlo, si supieran instintivamente ahora que Stiles había sido declarado fuera.

Lo que definitivamente ni siquiera había considerado era a Scott, Isaac y Jackson acurrucados frente a su casillero, todos luciendo las expresiones dolorosamente contritas de los regañados recientemente.

—Hola, —Isaac dice tentativamente. Él le tiende una taza de café que Stiles no había notado originalmente, estampada con el logotipo familiar de un café gourmet en el centro, y Stiles no tiene que ser un hombre lobo para oler su mezcla favorita.

—Bueno, eso responde la pregunta de si todos han oído hablar de su encantador Alfa, —suspira Stiles, aunque no duda en aceptar el café ofrecido.

—Derek es un idiota, —espetó Scott al instante. —En serio, en realidad no escuches nada de lo que tiene que decir, la mitad es una mierda de Alfa y la otra mitad está mal.

—¿Y cómo puede decir que no eres manada después de que apareció herido y esperando que cuides de él?, —Interrumpe Isaac con entusiasmo. —Hablando de contradecirte a ti mismo.

—Chicos, —dice Stiles con cariño.

—Pero en serio, Stiles, Derek es un gilipollas. Y solo porque él es el Alfa no significa que su palabra es la ley.

—Y él es muy, muy malo para decir gracias, así que obtener ayuda de la gente siempre lo pone irritable y malhumorado y esa es probablemente la razón por la que él...

—...Por lo general era su gilipollas furioso...

—Chicos, —Stiles lo intenta de nuevo. Echa un vistazo a Jackson, que todavía no ha dicho una palabra, y Jackson rueda los ojos pesadamente.

—No me mires, —refunfuña, —solo estoy aquí porque Isaac necesitaba un aventón para la cafetería.

Stiles no se molesta en llamarlo por la mentira obvia, simplemente cambia su atención hacia el finalmente silencioso Isaac y Scott.

—Sois ridículos, —les dice, pero no puede evitar la pequeña peculiaridad de sus labios. —Entendí que Derek es un gilipollas. Eso fue bastante obvio como, seis segundos de hablar con él.

—Solo queríamos asegurarnos de que no pensabas que hablaba por nosotros, —murmura Scott, todavía con cara de seriedad. —Porque no lo hace.

—Sé que no lo hace, —les asegura Stiles. —Hemos sido amigos durante meses sin la participación de Derek, no necesito su permiso ahora.

Isaac y Jackson parecen satisfechos, pero algo todavía no se sienta bien en la expresión de Scott. Sin embargo, Stiles sabe que no debe presionarlo en el momento equivocado, y pararse frente a dos de los compañeros de equipo de Scott no parece ser el correcto.

—¿Eso significa que todavía sigue en pie lo de mañana por la noche? —Isaac pregunta nerviosamente, los dedos de una mano girando distraídamente a través de la ola de rizos en su frente.

—Oh, ahora entiendo esto, —se ríe Stiles, inclinando su café hacia Isaac. —Me estás usando por mi pizza.

Habían planeado una noche de manada para ese sábado, el tipo de haz tu propia pizza, un montón de galletas, películas de mala calidad que, con el tiempo, se deteriorarán hasta convertirse en una fiesta de pijamas masiva que la mayoría de ellos había negado durante gran parte de su experiencia adolescente. También fue, por lo que Stiles sabía, la primera vez en meses que todo el grupo, betas y humanos (incluso Allison, que Stiles todavía consideraba un gran logro), estarían todos juntos.

—Lydia ha estado horneando, —Jackson finalmente interrumpe. Stiles está bastante seguro de que todos lo han estado esperando un poco más de lo que es estrictamente normal, incluso aquellos que fingieron estar por encima de tales cosas. —Lydia nunca hornea, pero ha estado buscando recetas y enviándome por toda la ciudad a por ingredientes orgánicos especiales y ha hecho unas buenas galletas de avena anoche. Ella te matará si cancelas.

—¿Quién dijo algo sobre cancelar? —Stiles pone los ojos en blanco. —Por supuesto que todavía está en pie.Tu estúpido Alfa puede joderse.

A partir de ahí es bastante fácil empujar suavemente a Isaac y Jackson a sus clases (para empujar suavemente a Isaac a la clase, Jackson se empuja con un ‘vete a la mierda’ enérgico pero sin calor). Sin embargo, Scott se demora, como Stiles pensó que sería, y espera hasta que los otros dos betas estén fuera del rango de audiencia antes de volver a abrir la boca.

—Eres mi mejor amigo, ¿sabes eso verdad?

No es como Stiles había pensado lo contrario: él y Scott se habían vuelto bastante inseparables desde la primera noche en el bosque, e incluso con la inclusión gradual de los otros miembros del grupo en su red de amigos, todavía existía este fundamental centro sólido de Scott y Stiles. Era el tipo de amistad que parecía tener años y años, uno de esos tipos intemporales y sin esfuerzo, así que sí, Stiles había estado bastante cómodo al suponer que era el mejor amigo de Scott tanto como Scott.

—Nunca antes había tenido un mejor amigo, —dice en voz baja.

—Yo tampoco, —admite Scott. —Pero definitivamente lo eres. Cuidas mis espaldas no importa cuántas veces me presente en tu casa sin una buena explicación, ni siquiera has mirado el hecho de que recientemente me convertí en una criatura mítica, aceptaste mi manada como si fuera la tuya propia. Cuidas de nosotros, te encargas de nosotros y eres mi mejor amigo.

—Tú también eres el mío, —le dice Stiles. No está seguro de lo que Scott está tratando de enfatizar aquí, y puede ver por la expresión de Scott que se da cuenta de que no está llegando.

—No, —Scott niega con la cabeza. —Quiero decir que sí, por supuesto que sí. Pero quiero decir que no, no lo entiendes. Derek te dijo que no eras manada, y concuerdas con nosotros que es un imbécil grosero, pero no dijiste nada sobre estar en desacuerdo con él.

—Scott, —suspira Stiles. —Está bien, no estoy ofendido...

—Deberías serlo, —Scott lo interrumpe. —Porque eres manada. Lo eres. Lo sé, Isaac lo sabe, Jackson lo sabe, Boyd y Erica lo saben. Incluso Lydia y Allison lo saben. Eres tan manada que la idea de Derek de arrastrar su culo herido -casi mortalmente- a la seguridad fue ir a tu casa a pesar de que nunca te había conocido.

Y Stiles realmente no sabe qué decir. Esa es probablemente la mejor cosa que alguien le haya dicho.

Scott, bendito sea, parece saber eso.

—Solo quería asegurarme de estar en sintonía, —dice firmemente, empujando ligeramente su hombro contra el de Stiles. —Nos vemos en el entrenamiento.

Stiles lo ve ir sin palabras, trata de distraerse tomando un sorbo del café de disculpa de Isaac. Ya se ha ido, pero sigue siendo el mejor que Stiles ha probado alguna vez.

****

Después de la exhibición de esa mañana, no se sorprende cuando Erica se desliza junto a él en el pasillo y prácticamente se frota sobre él. Boyd le pone una mano en el hombro antes de que comience la clase y aprieta ligeramente. Lydia hace una amenaza encubierta sobre las galletas que cae incluso más plana que la fingida indiferencia de Jackson, y Allison se une a él e Isaac para almorzar.

En realidad, esa último es una especie de sorpresa, porque ni siquiera sabía que Allison tenía un almuerzo de cuarto período. Ella no dice mucho, habla en voz baja con Stiles y le dice aún menos a un Isaac encantadoramente comprensivo, pero sigue siendo bastante agradable.

El punto es que es bastante obvio que todos se han salido de su camino para interactuar con Stiles hoy, reforzando la insistencia de Scott y de Isaac de que no estaban de acuerdo con Derek, y está agradecido por ello. Sin embargo, todavía tiene una sensación persistente en el estómago, algo inestable y equivocado, que lo impulsa a buscar a Isaac mientras salen del vestuario después del entrenamiento de campo a través.

—Hey, quiero hablar con Derek.

Isaac lo mira como si estuviera loco, o tal vez como si esperara no haber escuchado a Stiles correctamente.

—¿Qué? ¿Por qué? —pregunta, frunciendo el ceño agresivamente. Stiles puede ver a Scott a treinta metros de distancia, inclinándose descaradamente hacia ellos y sin siquiera hacer un esfuerzo por ocultar que está escuchando Stiles le saca la lengua.

—Quiero pedir disculpas. Estaba fuera de lugar, y no me gusta la idea de causar fricción en la manada o lo que sea, especialmente entre el Alfa y sus betas, y me gustaría tener la oportunidad de hablar con él antes de que tengamos mucho tiempo. lo suficiente como para dejar que realmente se pudra.

—No sé si es una buena idea, —dice Isaac nerviosamente, raspando sus dientes sobre su labio inferior. Stiles está bastante seguro de que es el miedo de Isaac a la confrontación más que su miedo a Derek es lo que lo está impulsando a decir eso, pero asiente de todos modos.

—Lo sé. Tampoco creo que sea una buena idea para mí acercarme a un hombre lobo antipático en su propio territorio sin que me inviten. Así que pensé que tal vez podrías llamarlo y hacerle saber que quería hablar con él, y decirle que estaré en casa el resto de la tarde y que si está dispuesto a hablar de eso, es bienvenido y si no, entonces no tiene que aparecer.

Isaac aún se muestra escéptico al respecto, pero promete llamar a Derek y Stiles confía en su promesa.

Mantiene su ventana abierta toda la noche, incluso durante la hora en que Boyd y Jackson aparecen con recipientes de galletas bien cerrados e instrucciones estrictas de Lydia que ni siquiera tocar las tapas. Quizás esté un poco decepcionado, pero no se sorprende cuando Derek nunca aparece.

****

La noche de haz tu propia pizza va sorprendentemente bien.

Es la primera vez que Stiles tiene a toda la manada (menos Derek, pero nunca pensó contar con él antes la semana pasada) en su casa al mismo tiempo, y secretamente tenía algunas reservas al respecto. Todavía hay tensión en lugares extraños: Isaac todavía está en silencio con Jackson, aunque ahora está mejor con Lydia, Erica y Allison se mantienen lo más alejadas posible mientras todavía están en la misma habitación. Scott y Allison, también, tienen esa fricción incómoda entre ellos de fallar miserablemente en permanecer platónico con alguien de quien estás enamorado, aunque los bendiga a ambos por intentarlo. Jackson, al parecer sin pensarlo conscientemente, no le da a Boyd la hora del día, no ha notado los intentos rutinarios de Isaac para mezclarse con la pared a su alrededor, y parece olvidar a veces que él ya no está en posición de empujar a Scott.

Entonces es un poco incómodo. Un poco tenso. Hay momentos aquí y allá en los que Stiles se chupa los labios nerviosamente, se preocupa por la piel alrededor de su uña, mira compulsivamente en dirección a Scott para ver si hay algo de lo que preocuparse. Pero en su mayor parte es bueno.

Está mirando a Isaac y Allison de pie en su encimera de la cocina cubierta de harina, Isaac trabajando horas extra para conseguir una risa de Allison sugiriendo ingredientes cada vez más ridículos para su pastel (no es tan exitoso, aunque tiene una sonrisa tímida pero brillante), cuando Scott se deja caer en la silla al lado del codo de Stiles.

—¿Ves lo que quiero decir?

Stiles no necesita que Scott lo elabore; él sabe que Scott se está refiriendo a la insistencia de ayer de que Stiles es tan miembro de esta manada como el resto de ellos.

Y aquí, en la cara de Isaac trabajando, otra sonrisa ligeramente más verdadera hacia Allison, la visión de Lydia tratando de convencer a Boyd con un trozo de su tarta hawaiana casera, el sonido de Erica enseñando a Jackson el verdadero significado de que te pateen el trasero por una chica, edición Xbox. Bien. Stiles puede escuchar una pequeña voz en su cabeza, la que suena como su madre, susurrando que hiciste esto. Los trajiste juntos de esta manera y los completaste. Hiciste esto.

Es difícil negar la verdad detrás de la declaración de Scott, aquí con la evidencia presentada ante él.

—Es cierto que puedes tener un punto, —admite Stiles, restándole tanta importancia como puede.

Scott pone los ojos en blanco como si supiera exactamente cuánto esfuerzo está poniendo Stiles en sonar indiferente, se inclina para tomar una rebanada de salchicha del pastel de Stiles en represalia.

—Admítelo, —Scott lo mordió, —nos amas.

—¡Él me ama más! —Erica grita desde la sala de estar.

—Te horneé galletas, —Lydia interrumpe deliberadamente, entrecerrando los ojos a Stiles mientras aleja su atención de Boyd, que se ve agradecido.

—Sí, pero también te gusta la piña en tu pizza, —le recuerda Stiles. —Voy a tener que repensar toda nuestra amistad.

Lydia huele delicadamente, levantando la nariz exageradamente en el aire mientras ignora la mirada triunfal de Boyd, pero la forma en que se acomoda en la silla al otro lado de Stiles y engancha uno de sus tobillos donde él está apoyado.

—Creo que Boyd es mi favorito, —reflexiona Stiles. —Es el único que es siempre amable conmigo.

Boyd, levantando la vista desde donde acababa de derrotar a Isaac y Allison por los derechos sobre el horno de piedra para la pizza, asiente con admiración a Stiles.

—Mentiroso, —se queja Scott, golpeando las costillas de Stiles bruscamente.

—¡Mentiiirooooooso!, —Concuerda Erica, con voz cantante.

—No soy una bruja, soy tu esposa, —murmuran Stiles y Lydia al mismo tiempo. Parpadean el uno al otro, sorpresa evidente en ambas caras, y se pierden la llegada de Erica en la cocina.

—Quitad la mano de mi película favorita, —les dice, deslizándose bajo el brazo extendido de Boyd y recostándose contra él. —Y todavía eres un mentiroso. Sigo pensando que soy tu favorita.

—¿Basada en qué? —Stiles desafía, sonriéndole.

—Soy la más linda, —Erica se burla despectivamente, como que eso es todo.

—Eso es como decir cuál de estos rojos es el rojo más rojo, la manzana, el camión de bomberos o la señal de alto, —argumenta Stiles, haciendo un gesto alrededor de la habitación llena de modelos disfrazados de jóvenes de escuela secundaria. —Sois todos sobrenaturalmente calientes, incluso Lydia y Allison.

Lydia se pavonea junto a él, como si nunca nadie la hubiera llamado atractiva antes, y Allison le lanza una pequeña sonrisa por encima del hombro. Sin embargo, Erica todavía se ve juguetonamente insultada, y Stiles estaría preocupado si él y Erica no hubieran tenido un corazón a corazón sobre la imagen corporal y la belleza personal con una saludable cantidad de confianza mutua hace menos de una semana.

—Además, —agrega burlonamente, —odio decírtelo, pero si realmente hubiera una competencia para El Más Sexy entre los Sexies en de la Manada Hale, el ganador obvio ni siquiera está en esta sala en este momento.

—No, estoy justo aquí, —dice Jackson desde la puerta, golpeando una figura admirablemente impresionante posada contra el marco de madera.

—Está hablando de Derek, —Lydia pone los ojos en blanco, —no tú chico guapo.

—Derek es un gilipollas, —Scott se queja lastimeramente, dándole a Stiles su mejor et tu, Brute? cara de cachorro.

—Algunas personas se visten gilipollamente muy bien, —contesta Stiles. —A diferencia de Jackson.

Todos ríen. Incluso Allison se ríe, y Stiles no se pierde la forma en que los ojos de Jackson parpadean hacia ella antes de poner los ojos en blanco y acepta el abuso de sus compañeros de manada. Lydia contraataca con algo que Stiles está empezando a reconocer como su versión de los juegos preliminares, el tentativo intento de Isaac de defender a Jackson, quien le da una mirada agradecida de Jackson y bromea con Erica en respuesta, y Stiles puede sentir la última tensión en el aire disipándose bajo los sonidos del juego juguetón de ida y vuelta mientras el grupo espera que las pizzas de Boyd, Isaac y Allison se hagan.

El momento gemelo de Stiles y Lydia en la cocina y la insistencia de Erica de que conozca de memoria cada línea de la La princesa prometida como su primera elección de película: una discusión sobre ¿Cuáles serían los cinco mejores besos de todos los tiempos? (Romeo + Julieta de William Shakespeare, Capitán América, 10 cosas que odio de ti, y las Reliquias de la Muerte, Parte II, están dentro) y un enfadado rechazo a dejar que Lydia se ponga The Notebook -El Diario de Noah- inspira airadamente a Tangled -Enredados-. (Lydia y Allison combinan fuerzas, Jackson todavía está demasiado azotado para negarle algo a Lydia, Stiles y Scott carecen de la fuerza de voluntad para rechazar cualquier cosa que haga feliz a Allison). Isaac admite en silencio que no ha visto una película de Disney desde El Rey León, y de repente seis horas y cuatro películas más tarde Stiles está mirando una sala de estar llena de extremidades enredadas y cuerpos amontonados en diversas etapas de sueño, y la calidez de la pertenencia, manada y familia corre por las venas de Stiles hasta que no puede evitarlo créelo.

****

La tercera vez que Derek aparece, no llega por la ventana. Isaac está recostado sobre la cama de Stiles trabajando en su tarea de Estadística cuando se sienta tan repentinamente, tan bruscamente, que Stiles casi se cae de la silla de su escritorio.

—¡Tío!, —Se queja acusador, frunciendo el ceño a Isaac. Isaac lo ignora, con la cabeza inclinada hacia la ventana durante unos agonizantes segundos de Stiles tratando de abstenerse de bromas de perro, antes de finalmente cambiar su mirada confundida a Stiles.

—Pensé que tu y Derek harían todo lo posible para fingir que ninguno de los dos existe después de la última vez, —susurra Isaac.

—Lo hacemos, —Stiles se encoge de hombros. No se molesta en bajar la voz; si hay alguien fuera probablemente escuchen el susurro tan bien como su voz normal. Él y Scott lo probaron una tarde y cuando Scott realmente se concentró pudo escuchar a Stiles susurrar desde cincuenta yardas detrás de la línea de la propiedad.

—Entonces, ¿por qué está fuera?

Eso hace que Stiles se sienta también, echando un vistazo hacia su ventana agrietada como si realmente pudiera ver a través de las persianas y en el oscuro patio trasero. Solo ha pasado una semana desde la última vez que Derek estuvo aquí, y si Stiles tuviera una pizca de respeto por sí mismo, no habría hecho ni un solo segundo de la investigación que Derek había estado buscando, no después de todo lo que dijo.

Él no lo hizo. Tener una pizca de respeto propio, eso es. Stiles se había pasado toda la noche siguiente y dedicó casi catorce horas hasta que decidió que había agotado incluso sus mejores esfuerzos de búsqueda (y luego gastó otras cuatro más, dos días más tarde, por las dudas).

—Él puede venir, —Stiles se encoge de hombros, apuntando a blasé.

Isaac le da una mirada que dice claramente en qué tipo de drogas estás.

—Se fue, —responde. —Dijo que volvería más tarde. Que... —Isaac mira intencionadamente el despertador junto a la cama de Stiles, el brillante destello 10:47 PM iluminando la superficie.

—Por favor, sabes que no estaré dormido antes de las dos, —se burla Stiles, agitando una mano desdeñosa. Isaac solo levanta una ceja, pacientemente tranquilo de esa manera suya que siempre hace que Stiles balbucee lo que sea que Isaac quiera saber. Esta vez no es diferente.

—Está bien, así que la razón por la que estuvo aquí la última vez fue porque me estaba pidiendo que investigara por él, —Stiles deja escapar, porque generalmente dura unos diez segundos. —Así que supongo que volvió aquí en busca de los resultados de esa investigación o algo así, no sé si nos desviaron de todo el esfuerzo de planificación.

—¿Y lo hiciste? ¿Incluso después de que fuera un gilipollas rabioso para ti?

—Escucha, —se defiende Stiles, —no creas que no me doy cuenta de que estáis en medio de una mierda profunda en este momento. Hemos hablado sobre esto, lo resolveré. Pero mientras tanto, si tu Alfa aparece en mi habitación pidiendo algo que creo que incluso podría ayudarte un poco a salir de esto con vida, lo haré. Lo que sea.

La cara de Isaac cae en algo que se compone de demasiadas expresiones diferentes para que Stiles apunte solo a una, pero cuando abre la boca, solo suena triste.

—Creo que mantenerte en la oscuridad es estúpido, —le dice a Stiles. —Los otros piensan que te están protegiendo al no decírtelo. Como que no pasamos todo el último semestre aprendiendo exactamente qué son buena idea los secretos.

Stiles ha aprendido mucho sobre lo que se perdió el último semestre, sobre Lydia perdiendo la cabeza lentamente en la oscuridad y Jackson desesperadamente solo, sobre relaciones secretas que casi le cuestan la vida a Scott y planes secretos que casi le cuestan a Derek su manada.

Él piensa que si mantienen todo lo esto en un secreto, deben tener una muy buena razón. O eso o un deseo de muerte.

—Saldrá eventualmente, —ofrece, apaciguando, porque no va a poner a Isaac en la posición de traicionar una orden directa de su Alfa, no de nuevo.

—Lo sé, —Isaac está de acuerdo, —estoy preocupado por dónde estaremos cuando lo haga.

Stiles no tiene una respuesta a eso, e Isaac no parece esperarla. Él deja que el silencio caiga nuevamente entre ellos, volviendo su atención a sus deberes de Estadística y deja a Stiles a su Reddit al acecho. Sin embargo, la calma cómoda y fácil de la noche se ha ido, se ha ido por la llegada inesperada de Derek, y no pasa mucho tiempo antes de que Isaac meta sus cosas en su mochila.

No se molesta en cerrar la ventana cuando sale, y Stiles no se sorprende cuando Derek cruza la ventana unos minutos después.

—Sabes, —dice Stiles fríamente, rompiendo un minuto ignorando mutuamente al otro en silencio, —eso fue una oferta limitada, de una sola vez en la disculpa, no una invitación permanente para entrar en mi habitación cuando quieras.

—No estoy aquí para una disculpa, —Derek refunfuña. No está mirando a Stiles, los ojos vuelven a mirar la alfombra ensangrentada como si estuvieran allí atraídos contra su voluntad.

—Bien, —insiste Stiles, —porque no vas a tener una. Así que haznos un favor a ambos y no permitas que la ventana se cierre en tu cola mientras te escabulles por donde viniste.

Derek exhala con dureza, casi un gruñido, pero es más agresivo que cualquier otra cosa. Es un sonido que Erica hace a menudo, Jackson también, y tiene el extraño efecto de relajar un nudo de tensión en el estómago de Stiles.

Stiles gira su silla hasta que enfrenta a Derek, planta los pies en el suelo, cruza los brazos sobre el pecho y espera.

—Necesito... —Derek se da por vencido finalmente, y si es el esfuerzo de pedir ayuda o el conocimiento de cuán dolorosamente equivocado está, parece que le está costando un poco. —Miraste…

Stiles solo levanta una ceja. Es lo suficientemente mezquino como para dejar que Derek lo fuerce todo, que no le facilite las cosas. Derek, por su parte, parece decidido a hacerlo. Él suelta otra bocanada de aire, aprieta los labios y vuelve a intentarlo.

—Sé que no merezco tu ayuda, pero ¿hay alguna posibilidad de que revises el triskel de todos modos?

Y Stiles, porque no es nada si no un gilipollas de vez en cuando, permite a Derek cocerse en el incómodo purgatorio durante varios segundos largos y prolongados antes de asentir lentamente.

Derek exhala como si hubiera estado conteniendo la respiración esperando la respuesta de Stiles, y Stiles lo mira a los hombros. Están tan tensos, tan rígidos por la tensión de lo que sea que lleve Derek, que apenas se mueven cuando Derek respira.

—Definitivamente no te lo mereces, —asintió Stiles maliciosamente, mirando a Derek directamente a los ojos. —Pero no pondré el resto de nuestra manada en peligro solo porque eres un gilipollas.

Derek se eriza, le molesta que todavía no se ha levantado notablemente de la manera inclusiva en que Stiles trae la manada, y Stiles aprovecha la oportunidad para lanzar una sonrisa burlona hacia atrás.

—¿Todavía duele, entonces? La forma en que su manada te desafió, hizo todo lo posible para ignorar su Alfa y dejar en claro que, en sus ojos, yo era de la manada?

Está jugando con fuego y lo sabe, la mirada en el rostro de Derek le dice que sí, pero el instinto de supervivencia en el que Stiles puede confiar ocasionalmente no parece estar funcionando. Todavía hay ira residual por su última interacción con Derek, desde la quemadura de sus intentos diplomáticos de reconciliación siendo desairado deliberadamente, y... hay una cierta emoción. El estúpido tipo de adrenalina, la que obtienes al jugar a la gallinita con un coche o sentarte con las piernas colgando del borde de un depósito de agua, colgando en el precario equilibrio entre la seguridad y el desastre.

Stiles está desafiando a una criatura que literalmente prospera por el instinto de acabar con los rivales con violencia rápida y cierta, y ver el control de Derek apenas reprimido es hermoso.

—No tienen ni idea de lo que realmente hace que alguien sea manada, —gruñe Derek, silbando las palabras con los dientes justo a este lado de inhumanamente agudo. —Pueden llamarte manada hasta que se les caiga la lengua, no lo hace real.

—Entonces, ¿qué estás haciendo aquí, otra vez, Alfa Hale? —Stiles apoya sus manos en el brazo de la silla y se pone de pie para pararse nuevamente frente a Derek. Está descalzo, con pantalones de chándal y un henley de manga larga, sorprendentemente expuesto contra la armadura de la chaqueta de cuero de Derek, su músculo de acero, su barba de tres días y su desdén.

Hace que su corazón lata un poco más rápido.

Derek cierra los ojos e inhala bruscamente por la nariz, el tipo de respiración profunda y estable que los terapeutas enseñan a inculcar un momento de calma, una pausa cuidadosa para intentar reorganizarse.

Cuando vuelve a abrir los ojos, todo su rostro ha cambiado, y no en el hocico lobuno, colmillos y gruñidos. De repente se ve agotado, el tipo de cansancio profundo que provoca bolsas bajo tus ojos y ahueca tus pómulos en una debilidad frágil. Es una mirada que Stiles ha visto antes, esa expresión desanimada, derrotada y envuelta en barba incipiente y terca falta de voluntad para admitir que has perdido toda esperanza.

Stiles no es una persona enriquecedora. Es leal hasta la muerte y protege a los pocos que ama con toda la ferocidad que puede reunir, pero no tiene una veta maternal que naturalmente lo incline a acercarse a los condenados y destrozados. Se ocupa de sí mismo y el cuida de los suyos de la manera en que puede, y normalmente se contenta con que eso sea suficiente.

Pero esto, piensa, esto es lo que hace que ser de la manada sea real. La manada es tuya, y este manada es suya, y en este momento la mejor manera para que él se ocupe de sí mismo es hacer lo que pueda por Derek.

Y tal vez Derek no sea su Alfa, todavía no, pero esta podría ser la forma en que comienza.

—Mira. —Stiles respira profundamente, exhala lentamente. —Encontré algunas cosas, pero realmente no he organizado todo todavía. Solo... siéntate como cinco, diez minutos. Lo armaré para ti.

Para una hora antes de que Stiles piense en mirar hacia arriba, salir del resumen que está compilando y recordar que no está solo.

Derek se ha quedado dormido en una posición que parece espantosamente incómoda, con los pies aún calzados con botas todavía plantados en el suelo, las caderas girando su torso para que la parte superior de su cuerpo esté de lado. Todavía lleva puesta su pesada chaqueta de cuero, apretada entre los hombros sobre la que parece apoyar la mayor parte de su peso, y el colchón de Stiles, y su cuello está inclinado en un ángulo que le permite presionar el puente de la nariz sin exponer por completo su garganta.

En este momento, Stiles ha llegado a entender lo suficiente sobre los hombres lobo como para saber que su habitación huele también a casa como la manada de Derek. Los betas, los otros humanos, pasan suficiente tiempo aquí que sus aromas se mezclaron en la tela de sus sábanas, las costuras de su ropa. Él piensa que tal vez para Derek, más que a cualquier otro, hay una medida de consuelo en eso que llena los agujeros, lo que sea que los esté cazando lentamente se haya ido.

Ha investigado mucho, tanto con el triskele que Derek le trajo como con los hombres lobo en general: tiene varias teorías sobre lo que hay detrás, lo que les sigue y ninguno de ellos es menos que aterrador.

Así que imprime al final de su documento word de notas, revolotea alrededor de su habitación hasta que las páginas se terminan de imprimir, y lo apila todo en una pila ordenada en la alfombra de bienvenida. Luego dice una oración rápida para no tener un estómago lleno de garras en un minuto y con cuidado, cautelosamente empuja a Derek para que se despierte.

—Los zapatos y chaquetas de cuero no están permitidos en mi cama, —le dice Stiles en voz baja. Derek no se ha movido, excepto para pestañear, como si no estuviera del todo despierto, y Stiles se aprovecha de eso.

—Lo digo en serio, —continúa, tirando de la solapa de la chaqueta de Derek. —Quítate esta mierda si vas a dormir aquí.

Se va de la habitación sin esperar una respuesta, se toma su tiempo en el baño cepillándose lentamente los dientes y contemplando su inexistente vello facial, y aguanta la respiración por razones de las que no está del todo seguro cuando vuelve a abrir la puerta de su habitación.

Los pies cubiertos por calcetines de Derek están ahora sobre la cama, botas vacías en el piso con su chaqueta sobre ellos, y parece que marca la diferencia en el mundo. Si él no está ya dormido otra vez, entonces está haciendo un buen trabajo fingiendo, pero de cualquier manera, Stiles ha tenido suficiente suerte tentadora esta noche.

—La última vez que obtuviste una tarjeta de cortesía para ponerte en la cama fue porque estabas herido, —murmura Stiles, trepando al espacio libre en la otra mitad de su colchón. —Pero esta es mi cama, finge que dijimos que no homo o lo que sea que te ayude a dormir mejor y si te asustas por la mañana haré que Scott te rompa la cara.

No hay respuesta y no te asustas por la mañana. Tampoco Derek está en la mañana, pero Stiles realmente no esperaba que hubiera nada, así que esta vez no está tan decepcionado.

****

Derek regresa tres veces en tantas semanas. Nunca comete el error de acercarse cuando hay otro miembro de la manada, aunque Stiles no es tan estúpido como para pensar que no puede oler el olor de su Alfa en su cama, y nunca menciona la investigación que hizo Stiles. Él nunca menciona nada, de hecho, parecen haber regresado a una relación no verbal que consiste en Derek apareciendo silenciosamente en su ventana, Stiles gesticulando sin palabras hacia su cama vacía, y Derek desapareciendo cuando Stiles se despierta por la mañana.

No es nada. Stiles sabe que no es nada, no es tan estúpido como para no darse cuenta de que algo está pasando, pero no tiene idea de qué. Tampoco tiene idea de a quién preguntar, cómo plantearlo, qué preguntas hacer para obtener las respuestas correctas.

No le da demasiada importancia cuando suena el timbre y oye que su padre saluda a Allison y la dirige escaleras arriba a su habitación. Lleva tres episodios en la segunda temporada de Castle cuando Allison abre la puerta, y no hay nada fuera de lo común en la forma en que se sube a la cama junto a él e identifica correctamente al asesino a los diez minutos del episodio.

Hasta que los créditos comienzan y ella niega con la cabeza mientras saca su laptop antes de que comience el próximo episodio.

—¿Qué pasa? —Stiles la mira con el ceño fruncido, girando su cuello para tratar de ver bien su cara donde está apoyada contra la palma de su hombro. Allison retrocede amablemente, inclinándose sobre las almohadas en lugar de él, pero niega con la cabeza.

—Háblame sobre Derek, —sugiere en voz baja, soplando todo lo ordinario y la calma sobre la noche directamente fuera del agua con cinco palabras suaves.

—Uh, —Stiles se queda en blanco, parpadeando hacia ella. —Yo…

Ni siquiera sé por dónde empezar. Está completamente al tanto de la historia de Allison con Derek, el círculo completo desde que lo conoció hasta que intentó matarlo. Él sabe sobre Kate, él sabe sobre Victoria, él sabe sobre Gerard. Él sabe lo que Allison ha estado haciendo por su cuenta para resolver los problemas persistentes que tiene con los otros miembros de la manada y no ha incluido a Derek de ninguna manera.

Él sabe que Allison hubiera sido la última persona con la que hubiera considerado hablar de él. Demonios, su padre habría estado más arriba en la lista.

—Todo el mundo ha estado tratando de descubrir cómo sacarlo, —se encoge de hombros, sonriendo levemente ante su evidente sorpresa. —Pensé que sería el mejor porque los betas no pueden ser objetivos sobre su Alfa, incluso cuando quieren serlo.

—¿Puedes ser objetivo con él?

Él no lo dice ofensivamente, y por la forma en que la expresión de Allison no cambia, Stiles confía en que ella lo haya entendido. Ella solo se ve pensativa, como si quisiera asegurarse de que su respuesta parece bien considerada.

—Me di cuenta de que Derek nunca lanza el primer golpe, —dice después de un momento. —Mi tía mató a su familia, él terminó nuestra tregua. Mi madre trató de matar a Scott, él luchó contra ella. Peter mató a la manada de Derek, Derek hizo una nueva. —Ella exhala lentamente, cierra los ojos. Está el brillo húmedo de las lágrimas humedeciendo sus pestañas que Stiles no sabe cómo manejarlo, pero Allison solo respira otra vez y abre los ojos nuevamente.

—El lema de la familia Argent es que ‘Cazamos a los que nos cazan’. Derek sigue ese mantra mejor de lo que la mayoría de mi familia lo hizo alguna vez: puede que no me guste, y puede que nunca me guste, pero puedo respetarlo lo suficiente como para ser objetiva sobre lo que sea que tengas que decir .

Stiles asiente. Allison tiene la costumbre de ponerle las cosas patas arriba de la manera más extraña posible y en el más extraño de los momentos: ya debería estar acostumbrado a esto.

—Realmente no sé lo que se supone que debo decir sobre él, —admite Stiles. —Quiero decir. Obviamente, el resto puede oler el hecho de que ha vuelto aquí desde la primera vez .

Allison asiente con la cabeza.

—Realmente no sé por qué. O lo que está haciendo aquí. Él solo aparece algunas veces, y yo no lo rechazo.

—¿Estás de acuerdo con que él esté aquí?

Stiles tiene muchos sentimientos sobre la continua presencia de Derek en su habitación y en su vida. Muchos sentimientos contradictorios, principalmente. Él realmente no lo entiende, y no sabe lo que significa, y no sabe lo que dice sobre él, sobre Derek, sobre la manada o sobre cualquier cosa. Pero es agradable, a veces, tener a otra persona en su cama. Es agradable cuando se despierta con frío de un sueño con el corazón acelerado y dedos frágiles que caen lacios en su agarre al peso reconfortante de un cuerpo cálido, fuerte y vivo junto al suyo.

—Yeah, —dice lentamente, asintiendo. —Sí, lo estoy. Me gusta hacer lo que puedo por esta manada, y él no seguiría viniendo si no estuviera haciendo algo por él.

—¿Te molesta que no sepas qué es ese algo?

—¿En realidad no? —Stiles suspira, perfectamente consciente de que sale como una pregunta más que una afirmación. —Quiero decir, sí, está bien, vuelve una parte de mi loca por la insaciable curiosidad de saber porque, pero no en el estilo... ¿Tengo algún problema con eso?

—Eso tiene sentido, —coincide Allison. Stiles resopla.

—No, no lo hace, —ríe.

—En realidad no, —admite Allison, sonriendo levemente. —Realmente no tenemos que hablar de eso. No estoy tratando de forzarte a hablar de eso. Sólo quiero…

—¿Saber que puedo? —Stiles le sonríe, inclinándose para empujar su hombro contra el de ella. —Si lo se.

—Bien. —Allison suena formal y firme, asintiendo definitivamente. —Bueno. ¿Quieres ver el próximo episodio? Hay un personaje que parece una versión aún más caliente de Derek .

—¿Incluso más caliente? —Stiles se burla. —Sí claro. Lo creeré cuando lo vea .

(Más caliente es discutible, pero Allison no mencionó a Julliard, el discípulo musical que toca el violín, y ambos definitivamente están de acuerdo en que es un súper plus)*

****

Stiles no ve a Erica con tanta frecuencia en la escuela, por lo general solo en su clase de Economía y si la busca en los pasillos, por lo que su sorpresa inicial al verla sentada en una mesa de picnic junto al estacionamiento, lo distrae. No es hasta que la ha estado mirando por unos segundos que se da cuenta de que su habitual combinación de chaqueta de cuero y falda ajustada ha sido reemplazada por una sudadera de aspecto suave y jeans, e incluso unos segundos más antes de que advierta su brazo izquierdo acunado contra su pecho en una honda improvisada.

—¿Qué diablos te pasó?, —Suspira, dando los últimos pasos hacia la mesa de Erica. Boyd está sentado en el banco junto a sus piernas, con un brazo enroscado alrededor de sus caderas, y ahora que Stiles está mirando de cerca tampoco se ve tan bien. Su mejilla está definitivamente hinchada, y el maquillaje que cubrió la cara de Erica no cubre completamente el hematoma negro debajo de su ojo derecho, y en serio, ¿qué demonios?

—Noh… —Boyd comienza a decir. Stiles lo fija con una mirada tan fulminante que incluso el fuerte e imperturbable Boyd se calla, cerrando la boca con la mentira.

—Estamos bien, —Erica intenta, una voz extrañamente tranquilizadora. —Stiles, estamos bien.

—No te ves bien, —argumenta Stiles, mirando intencionalmente su brazo. Los dedos que rodea el manguito del cabestrillo se mueven con movimientos incómodos y forzados, como si todavía estuviera trabajando en recuperar el uso completo de todo su brazo, y eso no está bien.

—No es gran cosa, —insiste. —No lo es. Todo estará curado para mañana, si Boyd y yo no tuviéramos esta estúpida prueba de Cálculo la próxima temporada me habría quedado en casa y nadie se hubiera dado cuenta.

—Está bien, pero aún estarías herida, —señala Stiles. —En serio, se supone que debéis tener todo este hombre lobo mágico sanador, lo he visto. ¿Qué demonios está haciendo esto... para...?

Se detiene lentamente, mirando fijamente una marca en el lado del cuello de Boyd. Es un corte largo y desigual que se arrastra sobre la curva de la clavícula y desciende hasta el cuello de su camisa, y no se diferencia de algunas de las heridas más pequeñas que Derek tuvo la primera noche que vino a la casa de Stiles.

Y luego oye la voz de Lydia, medio distraída mientras escucha al Dr. Deaton en el otro extremo de la línea telefónica, diciéndole a él, Scott e Isaac que tardan más de lo normal en sanar, porque fueron infligidos por un Alfa.

—¿Derek te hizo esto? —Stiles gruñe, sus ojos se entrecierran para encontrarse con los de Erica. Ella se ve realmente conmocionada por la acusación, y se refleja en la expresión confusa de Boyd, pero eso no detiene a Stiles.

—Las heridas infligidas por un Alfa tardan más en sanar, —les recuerda. —Lydia me dijo eso. ¿Qué es esto, la idea de Derek sobre el duro entrenamiento del amor?

Él está furioso. No es una emoción con la que esté particularmente familiarizado: la furia es una emoción que requiere un apasionado tipo de interés, y Stiles flota más en torno al extremo apático que del espectro de sentimientos, pero ahí está. Está furioso con la sola idea de que Derek podría estar haciendo esto con sus betas, que Derek podría estar presionándolos tanto contra lo que sea que los amenace que les está dejando heridas duraderas.

—No, Stiles, no es...

Suena la campana antes de que Erica pueda terminar, lo que está bien para él. Él y Derek van a tener unas palabras la próxima vez que Stiles lo vea, y ninguna de las defensas de Erica va a cambiar eso. Le han mentido durante meses acerca de quién sabe qué y Stiles va a obtener algunas respuestas.

Él no lo menciona por el resto del día. Erica y Boyd faltan a sus clases más tarde en el día e Isaac no está en el almuerzo, y Stiles sabe que no es mejor tratar de sacarle algo a Lydia o a Allison durante la clase.

Así que espera hasta que está en casa, sentado en su habitación pasando sin pensar las páginas de I Waste So Much Time. Está bastante seguro de que va a ver a Derek esta noche, no porque hayan pasado unos días desde que ha dormido aquí, si no definitivamente porque Erica o Boyd probablemente le han contado sobre esta mañana, por lo que espera.

El golpe de una bota que aterriza en el techo sobre su ventana lo hace cerrar de golpe su portátil, cuando Derek se desliza por la ventana y se desliza dentro de Stiles se pone de pie y está listo para él.

—Tú, —gruñe, —es mejor que empieces a hablar. Ahora.

Erica definitivamente habló con él. Derek no parece remotamente sorprendido por el saludo inusualmente agresivo de Stiles; por el contrario, parece haberlo esperado. Él ya tiene su cara de juego defensivo, desdeñosamente en Stiles, y no se molesta en dar un paso más en la habitación.

—No puedo creer que pienses que haga daño a mi manada, —le gruñe Derek. —Crees que le haría eso a Erica, que yo...

—Oh, por favor, —Stiles pone los ojos en blanco. —No me des falsas tonterías. Les pateas el trasero todo el tiempo, sé que lo haces, me lo han dicho. Realmente no es exagerado imaginar que vas un paso demasiado lejos.

—Practican peleas entre ellos, —responde Derek. —No lo hice, no lo haría.

—¡Mierda!, —Grita Stiles. La rabia que le queda hirviendo bajo la superficie vuelve a fluir hacia él, hirviendo lo suficiente como para mantenerlo en marcha. —Si se lastiman mutuamente sanarán instantáneamente. Se necesita un Alfa para infligir un daño duradero a un hombre lobo, y seamos honestos, ¿cuántos Alfas hay en Beacon Hills?

Silencio. La expresión enojada de Derek se desliza por un segundo, como si sus defensas estuvieran momentáneamente desarmadas por Stiles, y la mirada de ojos grandes debajo de él grita culpable como una mierda.

Pero no sobre lastimar a su manada.

—Derek, —Stiles respira, una fuerte inhalación-exhalación en un intento desesperado por controlar los pensamientos rápidos que de repente se aceleran para conectarse. —Derek, ¿cuántos Alfas hay en Beacon Hills?

Derek está empezando a verse atrapado, y Stiles ya sabe que Derek, atrapado y acorralado, se pone demasiado a la defensiva para responder a sus preguntas.

—¿Cuántos Alfas hay en Beacon Hills? ¿Hay otro? ¿Hay otra manada? ¿Es eso lo que ha estado pasando, por qué todos han estado luchando? Derek.

—Mantente fuera de esto, Stiles, —Derek gruñe. Ya tiene una mano en la ventana aún abierta detrás de él, Stiles sabe que no puede moverse lo suficientemente rápido para evitar que Derek deje todas sus preguntas sin respuesta. —Deja de meter la nariz donde no le corresponde. Mantente al margen de esto.

Se fue antes de que Stiles pueda exigirle que explique de qué se trata.

****

Más de una semana pasa sin un solo avistamiento de Derek. Todos y cada uno de los betas le han jurado que Derek nunca los ha lastimado innecesariamente (lo innecesariamente casi enfada a Stiles de nuevo hasta que Erica comienza a hablar sobre la luna llena y comienza el proceso de curación), pero ellos todos se disculparon y se callaron en cuanto se acercó al tema de la otra manada. Isaac está cerca de romperse, asintiendo silenciosamente cuando Stiles lanza otra diatriba sobre cómo si Derek no es responsable tiene que ser otro Alfa, esa es la mejor explicación. Scott aparece justo a tiempo para evitar que Isaac realmente diga algo útil, lanzando a su amigo una mirada inusualmente seria.

Entonces, no es como si Stiles se diera por vencido, o dejara el tema, solo aprende cómo y cuándo elegir sus batallas. Y claramente el resto de la manada está unida para mantenerlo a oscuras en este caso.

Bien. Él puede esperar a que Derek se agriete primero. Stiles está extrañamente seguro de que Derek regresará, tarde o temprano, y no es ajeno al juego de espera.

Han pasado dos semanas y media de completo silencio por radio cuando Stiles se sienta en su cama, estirando la mano para detener el episodio de Mentes Criminales que ve en su portátil, y finalmente oye cómo se abre la ventana de su habitación. Isaac y Scott se marcharon hace media hora y ninguno de los demás llegaría tan tarde sin enviarle un mensaje de texto.

Además, Derek es el único que todavía se niega a tocar.

Él está sentado completamente derecho en el momento en que Derek está dentro, y usa el tiempo que Derek pasa cerrando la ventana para recomponerse. Respiración constante, cara seria, silencio absoluto: esperará todo lo que necesite para que Derek se rompa.

—Sí, hay otra manada en la ciudad. Tratando de tomar nuestro territorio.

Stiles apenas tiene que esperar. Derek suena brusco, agresivo, no muy diferente de cómo lo ha hecho cada vez que él y Stiles han discutido hasta ahora, pero esta vez tiene algo diferente. Algo silenciosamente conciliatorio, como si su aparición aquí y responder voluntariamente a las preguntas de hace dos semanas de Stiles fuera su tipo de rama de olivo.

—Han estado aquí desde la primavera pasada, —continúa. —Hemos eliminado a tres de los cinco: la noche en que le rompieron el brazo a Erica fue el tercero.

—Y la noche en que viniste aquí, —adivina Stiles, porque es realmente, muy malo para quedarse callado cuando tiene razón. —La primera vez. Dijiste que era... ¿puede una manada tener más de un Alfa?

Derek solo lo mira. No es una respuesta, no realmente, pero es suficiente.

—Por lo que sabemos, todavía no saben de ti, —dice finalmente. —Y el resto de la manada está desesperada por mantenerlo así, así que no jodas esto. Tienes que mantenerte alejado de esto.

El caso es que Derek todavía usa su voz ronca y enojada, su voz Alfa, y todavía se ve agresivo y severo y todo cejas fruncidas. Pero de alguna manera esto parece una disculpa. Esta es la forma incómoda y retrógrada de Derek de disculparse por el abuso del pasado, tal vez incluso por haberse ausentado sin permiso durante las últimas dos semanas y media.

Y Stiles está de acuerdo con eso.

(Probablemente no duele que parado en la tenue luz de la lámpara de lectura de la cama de Stiles y pareciendo demasiado salvaje para estar en un lugar tan doméstico como la habitación de Stiles, Derek Hale sea una marca particular de atractivo.

Esa marca en particular es algo así como alguien que llama al 911, un fuego suave ardiendo en la pista de baile sin la parte horriblemente insensible de decir que Derek estaba caliente como si ardiera.

—¿Qué piensas de Mentes Criminales?

Si Derek se sorprende por el cambio súbito de sujeto, no lo muestra. Le tomó apenas un latido de corazón recuperarse, solo un momento de él presionando lentamente sus labios antes de abrir su boca nuevamente.

—Me gusta Morgan, —se encoge de hombros. —Es un buen detective.

—Por supuesto que sí, —suspira Stiles, sacudiendo la cabeza. —Ambos son hombres varoniles, atractivos y gruñones llamados Derek, que ponen este frente como si fueran imbéciles, pero en realidad son malvaviscos súper secretos.

Derek suelta un suspiro lo suficientemente fuerte como para derribar una choza pequeña (bromea el lobo, referencias a los tres cerditos, Stiles los destruirá a todos, ahora que está bastante seguro de que Derek no lo asesinará) y gira los ojos con un pequeño giro descarado su mandíbula.

—Sí, sí, Malote, estoy en ti, —bromea Stiles. Golpea la cama junto a él con una mano, usando la otra para cerrar el episodio actual y cambia las pestañas al siguiente que ya puso en cola. —Venga. Si resuelves el caso antes que yo, prometo mantenerte fuera de la guerra de tu territorio.

Derek identifica con éxito cuatro asesinos seguidos: Stiles, en nombre de forjar términos tentativamente buenos que se extienden más allá de las noches de medianoche silenciosas, ni siquiera lo acusa de haber visto los episodios.

Se duermen a mitad de un episodio sobre dos hermanos cazando personas en lugar de animales. Y a pesar de que pasaron la mayor parte de la noche sentados en silencio y con una firme separación entre ellos, Stiles no puede evitar la sensación de que algo, en algún lugar a lo largo de la noche, cambió.

****

Él tiene razón, también. Después de esa noche, algo fue diferente. Más fácil. Su acuerdo silencioso autoimpuesto se volvió marcadamente menos silencioso: no se convirtieron en colegialas chismosas de la noche a la mañana, y probablemente nunca tendrían esa comodidad que Stiles y Scott tuvieron de inmediato, pero a veces hablaban. Stiles le echaría las dudas de su tareas (y se sorprendió gratamente cuando Derek le respondía con una respuesta bien informada), Derek le diría qué ejercicios de entrenamiento hizo con la manada ese día.

Siguieron viendo Mentes Criminales. A veces, Stiles lo estaría esperando (nunca supo cuándo venía Derek, pero a veces solo tenía un presentimiento. Definitivamente algunas noches Stiles estaba equivocado y Derek nunca lo mostraba, pero de alguna manera Derek nunca había logrado tomarlo por sorpresa), dos Snapples y una bolsa cerrada de Tostitos en espera, los siguientes tres episodios ya cargados antes de que Derek incluso deslice la ventana hacia arriba.

Algunas cosas, en realidad, probablemente nunca cambiarían realmente. Derek, después de acercarse lo suficiente como para derramar el estilo de apología de los frijoles que una noche, ha obstaculizado todos los esfuerzos de Stiles para obtener más información sobre la manada invasora. Él y Stiles discuten sobre eso algunas noches, nunca tan mal como la primera vez, nunca lo suficiente para que Derek se desahogue, Stiles le dice que se vaya, Stiles yace despierto, malhumorado y enojado, y mira fijamente al techo como si no lo hiciera. Nota los ojos frustrados de Derek perforando un lado de su cabeza.

Ni siquiera se atreve a sacar el tema de qué es exactamente lo que hace Derek durmiendo en su cama dos o tres noches a la semana.

Sin embargo, ese no es tan difícil. No es que Stiles no sienta una gran curiosidad por eso, o no aprovecharía la oportunidad en que el segundo Derek dio una pista de que podría estar dispuesto a hablar de ello, pero... estaba bastante satisfecho con el status quo. No se molestó en cuestionar su amistad fácil con Scott, la camaradería fraternal en la que él e Isaac coexistían, la obvia comodidad y seguridad que el resto de su manada encontró en su casa. Nada de eso tenía más sentido para él que las visitas regulares de Derek, pero nunca se molestó en discutirlo, así que ¿por qué preocuparse por las razones de Derek cuando lo que tenían estaba bien?

****

Stiles está de rodillas en el borde del colchón, con la mano izquierda apoyada en el suelo mientras se estira todo lo que puede, con los dedos luchando por el cargador de su portátil. Está tan cerca, si puede estirar su mano un poco más, tal vez si apoya una rodilla contra el lado curvo del colchón...

La puerta de su habitación se abre, y Stiles tiene el tiempo justo para ver un breve destello de negro sobre negro sobre negro antes de estrellarse de bruces contra el suelo.

—Ow, —se queja, la voz amortiguada por su alfombra. Es sobre todo su orgullo lo que duele: sus pies todavía están sobre la cama, las rodillas relativamente indemnes, por lo que aparte de una buena cantidad de quemadura en su brazo izquierdo y la forma en que su nariz huele al tocar el piso en un ángulo divertido, él vivirá.

Además, los dedos de su mano derecha están enrollados en el extremo del cable de su cargador, así que oye. Pequeñas victorias.

—No puedo creer que hayas logrado sobrevivir tanto tiempo en la vida, —dice secamente Derek.

Stiles retuerce su brazo por debajo de sus costillas, usa su impulso y un duro empujón de sus pies contra su cama para darse la vuelta. Derek está apoyado en el marco de la puerta, mirando con diversión mal disimulada mientras Stiles se sienta despreocupadamente en el piso, boca arriba con las rodillas enganchadas en la parte superior del colchón.

—No puedo creer que hayas usado la puerta, —responde Stiles una vez que se siente cómodo. —No puedo creer que siquiera sepas cómo usar puertas.

—Dejaste la puerta de la cocina abierta, —responde Derek, y suena todo tipo de jueces y castigar. —¿Qué pasaría si hubiera sido otra persona?

—Hay un bate de béisbol debajo de mi cama y una manada de hombres lobo en la marcación rápida de mi teléfono, —se burla Stiles, agitando una mano con desdén.

—Y hay una manada de hombres lobo yendo detrás de los miembros de mi manada, —argumenta Derek, empujando el marco de la puerta y cruzando la habitación para caer sobre la cama de Stiles. Los pies de Stiles rebotan ligeramente del colchón cuando Derek apoya su peso en él, y si Derek se da cuenta de que Stiles deja que su pantorrilla aterrice un poco más a la izquierda que hace un minuto, lo suficiente para que su tobillo y pie descansen ligeramente contra la cadera de Derek, él no lo muestra.

Es solo que... Derek dijo mi manada. Derek se está poniendo de mal humor porque Stiles dejó la puerta desbloqueada mientras hay otra manada amenazando la mochila de Derek. Así que tal vez no sea exactamente una invitación grabada de membresía en el círculo íntimo de élite, y no es como si Stiles siquiera necesitara la confirmación... pero está bien, es muy agradable la forma en que dispara tibiezas calientes a través de su pecho.

—Bien, —pone los ojos en blanco, porque de ninguna manera dejará que Derek lo sepa. —Lo siento, no cerré la puerta, papá, recordaré hacerlo mejor en el futuro.

Derek golpea con un dedo la carne de la pantorrilla de Stiles. —Lo digo en serio, —dice severamente. —Deja de tentar al destino. Ya es suficientemente malo que dejes tu ventana desbloqueada.

—No estoy cerrando la ventana, —suspira Stiles. Es una discusión que ya han tenido dos veces, las quejas de Derek de que la pereza de Stiles lo va a matar. —¿De qué otro modo obtendrías tu corrección semanal de Stiles?

—Haciendo que te levantes de tu culo flojo durante diez segundos para cruzar la habitación y abrir la ventana, —responde Derek.

No es un argumento que ninguno de ellos va a ganar, no pronto. Derek pone un esfuerzo a medias en el mejor de los casos, lo que Stiles sospecha es porque Derek secretamente le gusta tener acceso rápido a la habitación de Stiles, que realmente no quiere que Stiles cierre su ventana aunque sea más seguro. Él está bastante seguro de que solo discuten sobre esto por el placer de discutir, porque cuando se intercambian una y otra vez no tienen que admitir que lentamente han ido perdiendo esa insolencia entre ellos.

Porque sabes, Dios no permita que Derek Hale se lleve bien con alguien.

—Aw, entonces realmente necesitas una solución semanal de Stiles, —sonríe, empujando la cadera de Derek con el pie. —No creas que no noté que ignoras esa parte.

Derek lo fulmina con la mirada, pero es todo espectáculo y nada de calor. Stiles simplemente emite un sonido, el tipo de sonrisa de mierda que él reserva específicamente para cuando está saliendo de su camino para ser un dolor en el culo, y Derek pone los ojos en blanco.

—Vamos, —refunfuña. —Te quedaste dormido durante la primera mitad de un episodio de dos partes, he estado esperando tres días para ver la segunda mitad.

Hay otra ráfaga cálida señales, algo sobre Derek admitiendo que esperó a Stiles porque Mentes Criminales es algo que hacen juntos, y Stiles cubre la forma en que su corazón se derrite un poco bajando las piernas de la cama y luchando por ponerse a sí mismo de pie otra vez.

—Dices eso como si fuera mi culpa, —se queja, inclinándose de nuevo para recoger el cargador de su computadora y su portátil. —Como si yo no fuera el que se quedó despierto hasta las dos de la noche para ayudar a Isaac a terminar su ensayo sobre el Rey Lear.

—No es mi culpa que seas tan nerd que todos intentan que hagas su tarea para ellos, —bromea Derek. Se quita la bota y se arrastra hacia atrás por todo el colchón junto a donde Stiles se apoya contra la mitad de la pila de almohadas.

—Qué insulto, —Stiles sonríe, colocando su computadora portátil en el espacio entre sus piernas y tirando de la ventana de Chrome con las dos mitades de otro episodio cargado. —Gee Stiles, eres demasiado inteligente. Qué nerd.

Derek hace un ruido amortiguado de queja junto a él, y Stiles no tiene que mirar para saber que probablemente acaba bien y cómodo. No es su culpa que Derek fracase al quitarse la chaqueta de cuero antes de que se instale.

—Nunca entenderé cómo te olvidas de quitártela, —gruñe Stiles, apartándose del camino mientras Derek se quita las mangas.

—Es cómoda.

—Cómoda, —se ríe Stiles. —Hay una gran diferencia entre las opciones de ropa cómoda pero elegante y ropa cómo para caer desmayado viendo la televisión en la cama Hale, y el cuero cae en la primera categoría.

—Tal vez me gusta el cuero, —desafía Derek. Es inocente, no hay nada ni siquiera un poco tortuoso en la forma en que Derek lo dice, ni siquiera el más mínimo indicio de lascivia en su tono o su voz o sus gestos, pero de repente Stiles se sorprende con una larga lista de diferentes tipos de productos de cuero Derek podría tener. Se arrastra a la fuerza lejos de algunas de las imágenes más retorcidas que le salen a la cabeza (no es que el domesticado sea mucho mejor). Derek podría estar hojeando muestras cuadradas de cuero y Stiles probablemente encontraría la manera de estar excitado), se obliga a ahogar la risa aterrorizada que amenaza con escapar de él.

—Qué, —dice Derek rotundamente, mirando por el rabillo del ojo. Los hombros de Stiles tiemblan bajo su risa reprimida, y de alguna manera, cuando Derek se recostó de dejar caer su chaqueta en el piso, aterrizó con su bíceps contra una de las almohadas de Stiles.

—Solo imaginarte, —Stiles se esfuerza rápidamente, luchando por una mentira lo más rápido posible, —siendo forzado a dormir en una cama con sábanas de cuero y mantas de cuero y almohadas de cuero y aún insistiendo obstinadamente en que estás cómodo.

Bien. Eso fue un poco... realmente, Stiles, ¿eso fue lo mejor que se te ocurrió? ¿Estabas imaginando a Derek en una cama de cuero? Sin mencionar que todo lo que se necesita es un segundo para realmente conjurar la imagen, Derek tirado sobre un colchón cubierto de cuero suave como la mantequilla, la piel suave y cálida contra el material frío, y oh Cristo.

Derek no dice nada durante un minuto largo, y Stiles finge que es porque ha invertido en la escena entre Morgan y Rei reproduciéndose en la pantalla en este momento. Está personalmente demasiado ocupado tratando de recuperar el control del latido de su corazón para concentrarse en la interacción entre sus dos favoritos, tratando lentamente de alejarse de Derek cada vez que exhala.

Es otro minuto antes de que Derek finalmente se acerque, sosteniendo su teléfono con la pantalla inclinada hacia Stiles. Está abierto a un extenso artículo de blog que anuncia los pros de sábanas de cuero “elegantes y cómodas”, fundas de almohada forradas de raso y una discusión de mantas de cuero frente a fundas de edredón de cuero. Hay testimonios de clientes satisfechos que describen la “sensación de lujo” y la “textura flexible” y una imagen que encaja a la perfección en la imagen mental con la que Stiles ya está luchando.

—Oh, Dios mío, —se ahoga, alejando la mano de Derek de su rostro. —Te odio.

Derek le sonríe, y aunque en realidad no es una sonrisa, es su versión de una sonrisa de mierda, y lo único que Stiles realmente odia de él es que no odia nada de él en absoluto. Él empuja más fuerte en el brazo de Derek de todos modos, empujando sus hombros juntos por si acaso, y Derek levanta la suficiente resistencia como para que Stiles realmente tenga que trabajar para ello.

Cuando el polvo se asienta (el teléfono de Derek vuelve a guardarse en su bolsillo, ambos sonriéndose con desprecio), terminan teniendo que rebobinar los últimos cinco minutos del episodio. Derek se inclina hacia adelante para esquivar el esfuerzo inútil y medio torpe de Stiles para alcanzar su portátil, y cuando vuelve a caer, aterriza con su hombro superpuesto a Stiles, inmovilizando el brazo de Stiles entre el brazo de Derek y sus almohadas, lo que hace que cualquier otra represalia sea inútil.

—Idiota, —Stiles refunfuña, golpeando ineficazmente las costillas de Derek.

—Mocoso, —Derek le devuelve la mirada suavemente, moviendo su brazo lo suficiente como para que Stiles esté cubierto.

Y si permanecen así por el resto del episodio, y el siguiente después, bueno... lo que sea. No es que hayan evitado activamente el tacto antes de esta noche, en realidad, o como el calor abrasador de Derek, presionado a lo largo de su costado, está haciendo cosas siniestras según la regularidad de los latidos del corazón de Stiles.

Y si Stiles se despierta sintiéndose más frío de lo normal, ¿solo en la cama a la mañana siguiente? Bien. Es invierno. A veces sucede.

*****

Algo falta, algo está faltando.

Están teniendo otra noche de mamada, esta vez en la casa de Lydia. Desde que supo que su ponche de acónito en su última fiesta de cumpleaños incluso había afectado a Scott, había estado trabajando en desarrollar una mezcla menos potente, una que pudiera imitar el efecto del alcohol sin los efectos secundarios alucinógenos. Al parecer, Jackson ha sido el conejillo de indias hasta ahora, probablemente porque había sido particularmente elocuente sobre lo doloroso que era el baile de bienvenida cuando estaba sobrio, pero finalmente Lydia encontró una fórmula que quería probar a una escala más amplia.

Parece estar funcionando, desde donde Stiles está sentado parece que todo el mundo está gratamente conectado, abriéndose camino hasta un cómodo borracho. Isaac y Allison están acurrucados sobre la mesa de café, los hombros de Allison relajados y su voz ligera mientras trata de enseñar a Isaac a rebotar una moneda en un vaso de chupito. Lydia tiene su trasero en el regazo de Jackson y sus pies en Boyd, riéndose con Erica por algo que, basado en la expresión de ambas caras de sus novios, Stiles enfáticamente no quiere saber. Scott está tirado en el suelo junto a él, las piernas superpuestas con Isaac debajo de la mesa y la cabeza en el muslo de Stiles.

Es agradable. Todo es suelto y fácil, y todo está un poco flácido, como permitirse hundirse hasta el fondo de la piscina y sentarse envuelto en el cómodo peso del agua. Stiles se siente cálido y contento, su cuerpo zumbando de una manera diferente a la habitual, más agradable, menos fuera de su control. Se ríe de algo que murmura Scott, le pasa los dedos por el cabello oscuro de su mejor amigo y le sonríe a Lydia con gesto lúgubre cuando se pone a hablar y abre Instagram.

Pero aún. Algo falta, algo está faltando.

Sin embargo, él no tiene tiempo para descubrir lo que es. No ahora, al menos. El aplauso triunfante de Isaac al finalmente hundir su moneda en el vaso de Allison atrapa la atención de Lydia, y tan inflexible como ella es sobre no querer jugar Quarters, parece estar apegándose a la idea del juego de beber bastante rápido.

Se establecen en Kings, porque es un 85% de suerte y circunstancia en lugar de destreza hábil (Stiles está más que de acuerdo con esto; es malo con una pelota de ping pong y una una pirámide de vasos pero casi cualquier otro juego agresivamente interactivo se pierde en él), y Jackson descubre una baraja de cartas de una mesa auxiliar cerca del sofá.

El juego, no impactando a nadie, se convierte en algo despiadado con bastante rapidez. Bien. Tan despiadado como Kings puede llegar a ser, técnicamente, pero aún así. El estándar se establece en el tercer turno, cuando Isaac saca un cuatro y la lucha colectiva del sofá tan rápido para poner sus manos en el piso que Lydia termina golpeando a Jackson por el final.

—Chicos, —se ríe Stiles, negando con la cabeza. Lydia ni siquiera parece remotamente culpable, lo cual no es nuevo, pero Jackson se ve completamente imperturbable. —Es un juego.

—Y solo puede haber un ganador, —responde Lydia con malicia.

—Estoy bastante seguro de que no hay ganador en Kings, —argumenta Scott. —Pensé que el juego acababa cuando las cartas se acababan.

—Y eso, McCall, es por lo que eres un perdedor, —bromea Jackson. No hay calor en él, incluso algo así como una sonrisa amistosa en su rostro, y Scott solo pone los ojos en blanco a modo de respuesta.

—Bien, —suspira, —tráelo, Whittemore. Muéstrame lo que tienes.

Y realmente, Stiles debería haber sabido que eso era todo. Su manada ya era un caos de buscadores de atención altamente competitivos con un borde despiadado que podía cortar vidrios, sin necesidad de seguir adelante y emitir un desafío de ebriedad para ellos.

Erica y Boyd casi rompen una lámpara tratando de subirse a los brazos del otro antes de que cualquiera de ellos pueda levantar una mano cuando Lydia saca un siete. Una toma de Allison lleva a una discusión de cinco minutos sobre si Muesli realmente cuenta como cereal, que finaliza solo cuando Allison propone una repetición de toda la ronda con una nueva categoría. El primer rey, y la regla subsecuente de Isaac de que no puedes tocar tu cara, tiene a Stiles pasando por un vaso lleno de ponche antes de que el juego incluso haga una vuelta completa.

Jackson sacó los primeros diez, lo que provocó la primera discusión sobre las reglas mientras calculaban cuántos dedos se jugarían para “Yo nunca he…”. Se decidieron por cinco, porque tres eran demasiado fáciles y diez llevaban demasiado tiempo, y Jackson bajó una bola a Scott e Isaac desde el principio.

—Nunca he sido designado como calientabanquillos, —sonríe, agitando su copa hacia ellos mientras ambos bajan un dedo.

—Nunca he conducido un Porsche, —responde Allison dulcemente, asintiendo intencionalmente con la mano de Jackson mientras, de mala gana, encorva el pulgar en la palma de su mano.

—Nunca he sido degradado para ser co-capitán, —agrega Isaac al instante, sonriendo ante la mirada de indiferencia que Jackson le lanza.

—Nunca he tenido una placa personalizada con mi nombre, —se burla Scott.

Normalmente, Stiles estaría a favor del ataque aerodinámico de Jackson: el ceño cada vez más irritado en su rostro cada vez que tiene que poner otro dedo no es nada si no es histérico, pero francamente, no es divertido. Además, ¿qué sentido tiene derribar el mismo alfiler una y otra vez si en vez de eso puedes golpear?

—Nunca he besado a nadie en esta habitación, —anuncia sutilmente.

Hay un gruñido frustrado que recorre la habitación cuando Erica, Boyd, Lydia, Jackson, Allison y Scott ponen un dedo en blanco. Solo Isaac no se mueve, moviendo los cinco dedos bromeando hacia Stiles.

—Buen intento, —ríe, sonriendo.

—¿Ah, sí?, —Responde Stiles. Apoya la mano que sostiene su bebida contra el suelo y se lanza a través del regazo de Scott, agarrando la mandíbula de Isaac justo a tiempo para plantar un fuerte beso justo en los labios de Isaac. Es todo ruido dramático y afecto y muy poco beso real, pero aún es suficiente para enviar a todos los demás a la histeria cuando Isaac empuja la cara de Stiles a la fuerza, haciendo un gesto de limpieza agresiva en su propia boca con su mano libre.

—Eso fue asqueroso, —se queja Isaac, bebiendo un trago de ponche como si tratara de quitarse un mal sabor de boca. Sin embargo, sus ojos son brillantes bajo sus rizos, las comisuras de sus labios se levantan de la sonrisa en la que está tratando de reinar.

—Simplemente no quería que te sintieras excluido, —bromea Stiles. —Además, ahora nadie puede usar eso en tu contra.

Isaac solo pone los ojos en blanco y se extiende sobre Scott para empujar juguetónamente en el hombro de Stiles, pero hace el trabajo. La dura tensión que ha estado confabulando Jackson está rota, y la declaración de Erica es lo suficientemente amplia como para que Lydia, Scott y Stiles todos pongan un dedo en el puño. Jackson aún pierde, difícil no hacerlo cuando solo tiene un dedo en alto mientras que todos los demás todavía tienen tres o cuatro, pero ahora es más divertido, menos agresivo.

No duele que la declaración que pierde es realmente inocente de Allison —nunca he 'practicado' besando a mi mejor amiga.

La tensión puede romperse, pero la competitividad ciertamente no. Jackson hace un gran espectáculo de magnánimamente tomando un generoso sorbo de su bebida, inmediatamente llama a Stiles por rascarse la nariz, y es el primero en golpear con su mano el suelo cuando Allison voltea otros cuatro.

Pero aún así, es divertido. La agresión se atempera con el zumbido aún suave del alcohol y se entrelaza con la risa abierta y estridente cuando empiezan a rozar los bordes del ridículo. Hay una ronda de categorías de diferentes posiciones sexuales que hace tres rotaciones completas alrededor del círculo antes de que Scott se vacíe en una, una rima que se convierte en un cuasi rap que deja a Stiles y Erica cacareando, y otra regla de “sin nombres” que chispea una gran cantidad de apodos improvisados, en el límite ofensivo (en su mayoría simplemente divertidos) del momento para todo el grupo.

Sin embargo, las preguntas son las favoritas de Stiles, así que cuando Boyd le da la vuelta a una reina, se pone la cara del juego y no duda en levantar la vista para encontrarse con los ojos de Boyd. Lanzan preguntas de ida y vuelta alrededor del grupo, Boyd a Stiles a Jackson a Isaac a Erica a Scott, hasta que Lydia y Stiles se encuentran en una batalla de patata caliente, lanzando preguntas de fuego rápido de ida y vuelta, ignorando a todos los demás favor de tropezar con el otro.

—¿Cuánto pesas?, —Le lanza, buscando indignación para frenarla.

Ella ni siquiera parpadea.

—¿Cuántas veces al día te masturbas?

—¿Es ese vestido la temporada pasada?

—¿Puedes citar una escena completa de Chicas Malas?

—¿Te identificas con Regina George?

—¿Alguna vez te has sentido victimizado personalmente por mí?

—¿Te importaría si te golpeo con un autobús?

—Cuando Derek duerme, ¿vosotros dos joden?

Stiles cae sobre su trasero con un golpe sordo contra la alfombra, la mandíbula abierta. Los ojos de Lydia son amplios, flotando en algún lugar entre el triunfo y el arrepentimiento, y todos los demás lo miran como si estuvieran esperando su señal.

Stiles simplemente estalla en carcajadas.

—Mierda, —respira, estrangulando las palabras entre risitas mientras se pasa los brazos por el estómago. —Oh, Dios mío, Lyds, ni siquiera estoy triste por haber perdido.

—Como si alguna vez hubieras tenido la oportunidad de ganar, —dice delicadamente. El resto de ellos ahora también se ríen, todavía algo vacilantes pero definitivamente no tan nerviosos como un momento atrás. Le hace reír aún más duro, de verdad, porque honestamente.

****

—En serio, no, —dice finalmente, solo después de tomar su merecido sorbo de ponche. —Como si.

Erica pone los ojos en blanco, ignorando la mirada que Boyd intenta darle, y toma su propio sorbo que obtuvo de haber sido emparejada como la cita de Stiles cuando había sacado un ocho y ocho rondas atrás.

—Bastante seguro de que si Derek se acostaba regularmente él no sería tan difícil, —bromea. —O, al menos, ser capaz de quitarse ese palo metió allí.

—¿Podemos no hablar del trasero de Derek?, —Se queja Nash.

—Pero es un buen culo, —suspira Lydia, intercambiando sonrisas de complicidad con Erica.

Por lo general, Stiles sería el primero en hacer sonar su acuerdo (qué, pasó el tiempo suficiente mirando ese asno escalar por su ventana para apreciar su valor), pero dejó que la conversación se le escapara. La pregunta de Lydia en realidad no le había molestado, nada sobre romper la regla de facto para ignorar a Derek y Stiles, o si ella aludía a algo que sucedía entre ellos, realmente lo dejó inconsciente, pero eso lo hizo pensar.

Porque eso fue todo. Eso es lo que faltaba esta noche, aquí en la sala de estar de Martin con todas sus personas favoritas, acurrucado en una alfombra con sus mejores amigos, tomándose un momento para ignorar lo sobrenatural y lo extraño y lo salvaje y preocuparse por tener diecisiete años y ser estúpido. Derek había desaparecido, estaba guardando esta noche realmente, realmente sintiéndose como un momento con su manada, y ahora que Stiles finalmente notó que su ausencia estaba abierta.

El juego continúa (nadie gana, Erica gira la carta final para revelar un tres muy decepcionante). Jackson comienza a contar una lista de otros juegos de cartas que pueden jugar, la mayoría de los cuales pasan directamente sobre la cabeza de Stiles. Está contento de solo dejar que Jackson se ocupe, responder con un traje, un color o “superior / inferior” cuando se le pida, beber cuando se lo digan.

Es solo que ahora está distraído. Distraído por la falta de Derek, distraído por lo mucho que le molesta, Derek no está allí. Derek debería estar allí, debería vincularse con su manada, debería enseñarle a Lydia cómo encontrar las lagunas en el metabolismo y la curación de los hombres lobo, debería mostrarles los juegos de beber que aprendió de los amigos de sus hermanos mayores y su tiempo en la costa este.

Pero lo que realmente distrae a Stiles es lo mucho que quiere a Derek para él. Personalmente. Él quiere a Derek sentado junto a él en el suelo, poniendo los ojos en blanco ante la sonrisa boba de Scott y golpeando la oreja de Stiles cuando hace una broma de perro. Quiere que Derek esté despatarrado en el enorme sillón detrás de Stiles, con las rodillas extendidas y las piernas apoyadas sobre Stiles cuando Stiles se apoya en el sillon.

Cuando se van a dormir no se emparejan, nadie quiere tener ningún tipo de relación sexual en una casa llena de amigos con audición avanzada, y todo el mundo sabe que parte de la diversión de pasar la noche se está acumulando en la misma habitación. Pusieron juntos los muebles del sótano de Lydia como piezas de un rompecabezas, usando el sofá en forma de L, dos enormes otomanas y una chaise longue para hacer una cama improvisada lo suficientemente grande para ocho de ellos. Pero aún así, hay una agrupación obvia: Jackson se encorva de manera protectora alrededor de Lydia, quien siempre insiste en tenerlo a su espalda y Boyd frente a ella. Erica se cubre diagonalmente, la cabeza y los hombros en el amplio cofre de Boyd, las piernas enredadas con las de Isaac.

Isaac, Allison, Scott y Stiles duermen en una delicada y cuidadosa disposición de extremidades diseñada en su totalidad pretendiendo que Allison y Scott no terminarán envueltos juntos al final de la noche. Normalmente Stiles no le importa, le gusta la cómoda maraña de cuerpos calientes a su alrededor, de no estar seguro si son los dedos de Erica o enterrados debajo de su espinilla, de la cabeza de Scott sobre la otra mitad de su almohada y la cara de Allison presionada contra sus bíceps.

Esta noche, sin embargo, colgando de los bordes deshilachados del enorme agujero donde debería estar Derek, solo molesta a Stiles. Le molesta y lo hace querer, porque por primera vez está lo suficientemente borracho como para admitir que no solo quiere a Derek acostado en la otra mitad de su cama, cuidadosamente espaciado junto a él. Él quiere a Derek aquí con él en este momento, presionado contra su espalda con un brazo sobre las caderas de Stiles y una pierna entre los muslos de Stiles. Quiere usar el enorme bíceps de Derek como una almohada, para poder volver la cara hacia la piel desnuda y oler el cuero, las hojas crujientes y el detergente para la ropa. Él quiere que Allison se sienta segura con su espalda contra la espalda de Derek y Scott contra su frente, y que se despierte al romper el alba con la boca llena de rizos de Isaac porque Isaac tiene su cara en el hueco del codo de Derek, acurrucado en su Alfa.

Quiere sentir el resentimiento de Derek contra la piel de su cuello cuando Stiles no puede reprimir una risa cariñosa, quiere el roce de advertencia de los dientes contra su oreja cuando Derek se queja de que es demasiado temprano, Stiles, vuelve a dormir. Quiere hundirse aún más en la tibieza del pecho de Derek y dormir otras pocas horas para fingir que aún no ha salido el sol.

Él quiere despertarse más tarde en el somnoliento y perezoso desorden de sus mejores amigos resacosos, su familia, su manada, y que Derek aún esté allí junto a él.

Stiles se retiró de su nido de mantas y almohadas con cuidado, saliendo de debajo del brazo de Scott y empujando la manta que había estado usando debajo del pie de Allison para reemplazar la pantorrilla que se alejaba. Una vez que está en posición vertical, cuenta hasta cinco, esperando ver si alguien notó su movimiento, antes de arrastrarse lo más silenciosamente posible por el sótano y bordear las escaleras alfombradas mientras sube a la cocina.

Y de inmediato casi cae de espaldas por las escaleras cuando alcanza a ver los opacos ojos rojos reflejándose desde el otro lado de las puertas francesas del patio.

—Jesús, mierda, mierda, mierda, —Stiles sisea, dedos revolviendo contra el marco de la puerta que conduce a las escaleras del sótano. Hay un interruptor de luz al lado de su mano, uno de los cuales Stiles espera que encienda las luces del patio, y efectivamente el de la izquierda enciende una luz del porche que da a Derek un fuerte alivio.

—Oh, Dios mío, —murmura Stiles, abriendo la cerradura y abriendo la puerta trasera lo suficiente como para deslizarse afuera antes de cerrarla detrás de él. —¿Qué demonios te pasa?

—¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? —Derek refunfuña. Tiene los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho de una manera que es más defensiva que cualquier otra cosa, con las manos enroscadas alrededor de las costillas en lugar de puños contra sus bíceps, y está completamente húmedo por la lluvia que Stiles no se había dado cuenta de que todavía estaba cayendo. Stiles quiere extender la mano y tocarlo, pasar su mano por los hombros mojados y tensos de Derek y convencerlo de que entre.

Él empuja sus manos en sus bolsillos en su lugar, alzando su mirada menos impresionado hacia Derek. Sin embargo, Stiles todavía está un poco borracho, con el pelo revuelto de la almohada y los ojos embotados por la hora tardía, por lo que no está seguro de que tenga ningún efecto en absoluto.

—¿Qué estoy haciendo aquí?, —Repite, frunciendo el ceño. —Poniéndole a mi culo borracho un vaso de agua después de no poder beber un paquete de hombres lobo. ¿Cuál es tu excusa?

Derek parece furtivo, fijando sus ojos en un punto en algún lugar a la izquierda de Stiles.

—Estaba haciendo rondas, —dice bruscamente. —Sabía que todos estabais aquí, solo quería comprobar antes de regresar a casa.

—¿Comprob... que estábamos a salvo?, —Adivina Stiles en voz baja.

Derek no lo mira.

Siendo realistas, Stiles no tiene idea del peligro en el que realmente están metidos. Es muy consciente de que la manada todavía se está lastimando regularmente, aunque están trabajando más duro para esconderlo, y definitivamente es consciente de que Derek está por encima de su cabeza. Sin embargo, todavía no sabe nada, no lo suficiente como para medir la situación, por lo que no sabe si la apariencia de Derek es una preocupación justificada por la seguridad de su manada o si es algo más.

Obtiene este momentáneamente pequeño destello de Derek, sentado fuera de la casa de los Martin, sabiendo que toda su manada está adentro, juntos y felices y vivos, y sabiendo que ni siquiera se dan cuenta de que él está allí. Que están tan disociados de su Alfa que no lo extrañan, no lo quieren dentro con ellos.

Stiles realmente espera que Derek estuviera patrullando por el vecindario.

—Estamos bien, —le dice. —Todos están dentro, en el sótano. Están todos dormidos. O al menos, lo estaban hace cinco minutos.

—Bien, —Derek asiente. —¿Qué pasa contigo?

Se da la vuelta, y sus ojos ya no son rojos, solo un poco impresionantes al ver la mirada de Stiles. Es la primera vez que Stiles ve a Derek fuera de su habitación, se acaba de dar cuenta, y algo sobre esto simplemente parece estar mal. Siempre pensó que ver a Derek afuera sería algo, que Derek estaría en su elemento. Tal vez Derek en el bosque, o Derek en un almacén abierto, en la zona industrial del centro, a lo largo de un camino rural oscuro. Aquí, en el patio trasero de Lydia, con la cara recortada en ángulos agudos y sombras desde la implacable luz del porche, el cabello completamente aplastado por la lluvia, parece un poco cansado y pequeño.

—¿Quieres entrar? —Stiles espeta en lugar de responder la pregunta de Derek. Derek parpadea, como si no estuviera seguro de lo que Stiles realmente está preguntando, y Stiles simplemente se encoge de hombros.

—Yo solo... quiero decir, está lloviendo. Y es diciembre. Y estás empapado, y es tarde, y teniendo en cuenta que estás en el patio trasero y no en el frente, estoy bastante seguro de que corriste hasta aquí en lugar de conducir, así que... —se detiene torpemente, tocando los puños de su sudadera.

—Todavía tengo que hacer algunas paradas más, —Derek niega con la cabeza. Stiles frunce el ceño al ver eso. Es nebuloso y no del todo cien por cien en este momento, pero está razonablemente seguro de que Derek le acaba de decir que se detendría aquí en su camino de regreso a casa. —Además, mi loft no está muy lejos de aquí.

—Oh, sí, —Stiles asiente. Él no llama a Derek sobre la mentira, no importa lo mucho que quiera hacerlo. —Debería dejarte ir a hacer eso entonces.

Sin embargo, Derek sigue mirándolo, algo inidentificable en su expresión. Parece que quizás esté tratando de entender a Stiles, como si Stiles fuera el enigma aquí.

—Sí, —finalmente asiente Derek. Él deja caer los brazos hacia los costados, hace un gesto hacia la puerta trasera de los Martín. Stiles no tiene dudas de que Derek se quedará aquí y lo vigilará hasta que esté sano y salvo otra vez dentro, con la puerta cerrada detrás de él, sin importa lo que Stiles diga.

—Está bien, —Stiles asiente con la cabeza. No se da vuelta para mirar cuando está buscando la manija de la puerta, busca a tientas detrás de él. No hasta que los ojos de Derek pasen por encima de su hombro, de todos modos, y se fijen en algo en la cocina detrás de él. Es Lydia, sentada en el mostrador de la isla en el centro de la habitación con una mirada expectante en su rostro, y Stiles asiente de nuevo antes de volverse hacia Derek.

—Ve a casa seguro, —dice en voz baja. No espera la respuesta de Derek, le da la espalda y se desliza por la puerta de nuevo. Cuando se da la vuelta para cerrarla y arrastrar las cortinas de encaje frente a la entrada, Derek se va, nada más que un borrón de negro deslizándose por la puerta trasera.

Lydia sigue mirándolo cuando se da la vuelta otra vez, se sienta en la encimera con los brazos alrededor de las piernas y la barbilla en las rodillas, y Stiles no se molesta en esconderle nada. Cruza la cocina y se desploma junto a ella, apoyando sus antebrazos contra el mostrador y bajando la frente contra la parte exterior de su rodilla. Ella libera un brazo y extiende sus dedos hacia su cabello, enroscándose suavemente a través de los oscuros mechones.

—¿Todo está bien?, —Pregunta en voz baja. Stiles sacude su cabeza contra su rodilla, con cuidado de no desalojar su mano.

—¿Es por lo que dije antes?

—No, —promete. —Realmente no. Quiero decir, no sacaste nada de lo que no había pensado antes.

—¿Quieres hablar de ello?

—No, —dice Stiles de nuevo. Quiere estar lo suficientemente sobrio como para volver a mentarse a sí mismo, quiere beber lo suficiente como para que esta noche se vuelva negra y gane un boleto de ida a la negación. Sin embargo, él sabe que es mejor no pensar en cualquiera de esas opciones, y maldita sea, ¿por qué no puede ser alguna vez uno de esos adolescentes odiosos de mierda con una comprensión delirante de la realidad?

—¿Quieres ir arriba y acostarme en mi cama para burlarte de cualquier estúpida película de la noche en Lifetime hasta que ambos nos desmayamos?

Stiles levanta su cabeza, considerándolo. Sí, de hecho, extrañamente suena exactamente como lo que quiere hacer ahora mismo. Lydia parece saberlo también; ella no espera su respuesta antes de saltar del mostrador, empujándolo mientras sale de la cocina.

Stiles espera hasta que ambos estén acurrucados bajo su edredón y en medio de un descanso comercial a los veinte minutos de una de sus películas Lifetime Original Murder Mystery Empowering Things para sacar la única pregunta de la que realmente quiere hablar.

—¿Alguna vez has estado en el loft de Derek?

—Una vez, —Lydia asiente soñolienta. —Está en el centro, junto al agua.

—¿Qué tan lejos dirías que es desde aquí?

—¿En coche? Media hora, —se encoge de hombros. —¿Para un hombre lobo a pie tal vez una hora? Creo que Jackson ya lo hizo antes.

Una hora. No es que sea una sorpresa, de verdad, Stiles había sido perfectamente consciente de que Derek le estaba mintiendo. Pero aún así, optó por correr a casa en la oscuridad, la lluvia y el frío durante una hora en lugar de quedarse en la casa de Lydia con el resto de la manada.

—Estoy seguro de que llegó a casa bien, —Lydia agrega en voz baja, tratando de leer el silencio de Stiles.

—Sí, —concuerda, doblando el borde del edredón sobre su hombro y metiéndolo debajo de su barbilla. —Por supuesto que lo hizo.

****

Han pasado unos días desde que Derek lo escuchó, por lo que realmente no le sorprende cuando se abre la ventana el martes por la noche, lo suficientemente tarde para que la oscuridad cubra el cielo, pero aún razonablemente temprano. Stiles, incapaz de centrar su atención en una sola cosa a la vez, está recostado en su cama con un libro en el estómago, su portátil en los muslos y un teléfono en la mano.

—¿Negocio de hombres lobo o placer personal? —Bromea, sin levantar la vista de donde está redactando un texto para Lydia. Derek no responde, lo que en realidad es una respuesta en su propia forma extrañamente no verbal.

—Escoge un libro, —Stiles agita una mano en la estantería contra la pared opuesta, —estamos teniendo un tiempo de lectura tranquilo.

Derek no necesita que se lo digan dos veces. Stiles oye el ruido sordo de sus zapatos que se patean bajo el alféizar de la ventana, el crujido de la silla de su escritorio mientras Derek arroja su chaqueta sobre la parte de atrás. Un minuto después, él trepa por los pies de Stiles, aparentemente sin ser molestado por la forma en que Stiles se ha apoderado de un lado de la cama que, por lo general, es extraoficialmente el de Derek.

Se sienta de espaldas a Stiles, de lado, con la cabeza apoyada en un brazo y un libro en la mano libre.

El tiempo pasa fácilmente entre ellos. Una lista de reproducción constante de streaming de indie rock suave del portátil de Stiles y el zumbido ocasional de un mensaje de texto entrante son las únicas interrupciones a la tranquilidad amistosa, y Stiles se encuentra a la deriva. Sin dormir, todavía está empujando firmemente a través de The Maze Runner (El corredor del laberinto) pero arrullado en ese lugar tranquilo donde las palabras fluyen sin esfuerzo sobre él. Derek es una sólida pared de calidez contra su costado, firme, estable y segura, y la almohada bajo su cabeza es fresca y suave.

Es agradable. Fácil. Cómodo. Cómodo, como manada, como familia. Le gusta esto, sentado aquí con Derek, tranquilo, calmado y un poco menos solo.

Cuando Derek rueda dos horas más tarde, arrojando su libro terminado sobre el estómago de Stiles y con el ceño fruncido más petulante que Stiles hubiera imaginado capaz de hacer un hombre lobo de veinticinco años, Stiles simplemente le sonríe, lento, perezoso y divertido.

—Hay cuatro más de donde vino eso, —dice, señalando hacia el estante donde se sientan el Mar de los monstruos, La maldición del titán, La batalla del laberinto y El último atleta olímpico. —Más una nueva serie también, pero esa no está terminada, así que te sugiero activamente que te salves de la angustia.

—Este libro es para niños de doce años, —protesta Derek, mirando a The Lightning Thief (El ladrón del rayo) como si no acabara de devorarlo en menos de dos horas.

—Tenía diez años cuando salió el primero, —señala Stiles, porque es cierto, y también porque no es necesario que seas un adolescente para disfrutar del adolescente. —Además, funcionan como los libros de Harry Potter, la escritura se pone... bien, no más sofisticada, pero... menos sofisticada a medida que Percy crece. Tiene dieciséis años en el último libro.

—Estoy cerca de estar rodeado por dieciséis años, —gruñe Derek, incluso mientras saca el libro de bolsillo del estómago de Stiles y se levanta para volver a guardarlo. Sus dedos se demoran sobre el lomo de The Sea of Monsters (El mar de los Monstruos).

—Eso fue taaaan el año pasado, —asintió Stiles, sonriendo. —Gracias a Dios todos los adultos súper maduros.

—Adultos, —Derek repite rotundamente, volviendo a posarse en el colchón con el nuevo libro en la mano. —El mundo llora ante la idea de que seas un adulto.

—Grosero, —se queja Stiles afablemente. —Solo por eso me aseguraré de que Erica descubra que pasaste la noche descansando en mi cama leyendo a Percy Jackson después de que específicamente le dijeras que no podía venir.

Derek le da su mirada de Derek Hale está cansado de tu cara de mierda... que había perdido su poder por completo unos diez segundos después de que Stiles notara el asombroso parecido entre esa cara y ese gato gruñón. Stiles solo le sonríe, descarado y engreído y demasiado contento para preocuparse por cualquier otra cosa, antes de regresar deliberadamente a su propio libro.

Esta vez, cuando Derek abre The Sea of Monsters El mar de los Monstruos), se queda frente a Stiles, apoyando el libro contra el costado de Stiles. Stiles puede sentir las yemas de los dedos rozándole las costillas con cada vuelta de página, la cálida exhalación de la respiración de Derek contra su hombro, y sigue siendo muy, muy agradable.

No fue hasta que Stiles parpadeó abriendo los ojos para ver la cara de Derek mucho más cerca de lo que esperaba, ¿se dio cuenta de que se habían quedado dormidos? Stiles debe haber cambiado de lado, hacia Derek, estaban cara a cara, El Mar de Monstruos presionando contra el estómago de Stiles y marcado por el pulgar de Derek, el portátil en un ángulo sobre el colchón, entre corchetes entre los muslos de Derek y Stiles.

—Hey, —murmura, extendiendo la mano para empujar a Derek ligeramente. —Despierta.

Derek lo ignora. Stiles sabe que lo ignoran, que Derek aún no está dormido, porque el gilipollas se acurruca más en el colchón, metiendo la cara más profundamente en el espacio entre su brazo y la manta.

—Vamos, —empuja Stiles, retrocediendo lo suficiente como para poder sacar su propio brazo de debajo de él y juntar sus libros abandonados, cerrándolos juntos para marcar sus páginas. —Derek, solo levántate por diez segundos.

—No, —se queja Derek.

Stiles se inclina hacia su portátil y lo baja cuidadosamente al suelo antes de comenzar a patear las mantas, retorciéndose hasta que puede poner sus piernas debajo de ellas.

—Nadie quiere dormir con jeans, —insiste Stiles, porque, francamente, se siente cómodo como el infierno y está jugando con la idea de “accidentalmente” darse la vuelta en medio de la noche e irrumpir en el espacio de Derek. —Quítatelos, métete debajo de las sábanas, te dejaré dormir. Promesa.

Derek se mueve lentamente. Muy lento. Stiles en silencio esperando que nunca haya una crisis sobrenatural que requiera despertar a Derek para que actúe de inmediato, porque Stiles está bastante seguro de que todos morirán. Se sacude los pantalones vaqueros sin levantar la mitad superior de su cuerpo del colchón, moviendo las caderas y los muslos fuertes que Stiles deliberadamente no mira, arroja los jeans sobre Stiles y los tira al suelo.

—¿Fue realmente tan horrible? —Stiles se burla, tirando de las mantas lo suficiente para cubrirlos a ambos.

—Sí, —se queja Derek, poniendo las sábanas sobre su hombro, —ahora cállate.

—Sí, sí, —le reprende Stiles, —buenas noches para ti también.

Derek ya está dormido.

Stiles se despierta y ni siquiera necesita abrir los ojos para saber que algo anda mal. Le golpean la cabeza y le ensucian la cara y le duelen las muñecas.

Que están encadenados estirados por encima de su cabeza así que, sí, algo definitivamente está mal.

Mantiene los ojos cerrados mientras trata de catalogar todo lo que siente primero. Es una tarea sorprendentemente difícil con la forma en que su cerebro palpita en su cráneo, la presión de un punto de origen en su sien presiona demasiado fuerte en su cabeza. Hubo un... algo, no está seguro de qué... pero recuerda que salió por la puerta del garaje para sacar la basura, y luego recuerda una explosión en el costado de su cara y luego nada.

Pero está bien. Los brazos de Stiles, para empezar, están estirados sobre su cabeza, los hombros enmarcándole las orejas, las muñecas envueltas en esposas de metal frías ajustadas alrededor de su piel. Está colgando de algo, la cadena sujetando los puños, lo siente, y quien lo colocó lo hizo a la altura justa para que se sintiera incómodo. Cuando se para en toda su altura, con las piernas y los brazos rectos, la columna vertebral en una línea larga, los hombros encorvados, apenas puede apoyar la mayor parte de su peso contra el suelo sobre las puntas de los pies.

Él no está solo.

Esa conciencia se cuela lentamente. Se esfuerza por escuchar cualquier tipo de ruido identificable -tráfico de la interestatal tal vez, agua corriente, aviones, cualquier cosa- y lo que escucha es una respiración lenta y calmada, el toque suave de las uñas contra una superficie dura, el chillido delator del cuero frotado contra el cuero.

Se obliga a respirar nuevamente, a contar cada inhalación... 1... 2... 3... exhalar... 1... 2... 3... hasta que su latido ha vuelto a ser algo relativamente normal. Stiles no es tan estúpido como para pensar que quien está en la habitación con él es humano, lo que significa que probablemente ya sepa que está despierto y consciente de que no está solo, pero no le importa. Fingirlo hasta que lo hagas, ha sido un lema por el que ha vivido durante años, no va a abandonarlo ahora solo por un pequeño secuestro.

Entonces, cuando abre los ojos, no pierde el tiempo mirando frenéticamente a su alrededor, va directamente a donde cree que encontrará al hombre lobo que lo tiene cautivo.

Está sentada con las piernas cruzadas en una silla en el centro de la habitación, con los codos sobre las rodillas mientras se concentra en limpiar la arena de debajo de las garras de su mano izquierda. Es una táctica de intimidación estúpidamente dramática que se ha utilizado en más películas y programas de televisión de lo que Stiles podía contar. Stiles genuinamente espera que ella realmente se esté limpiando las uñas, matando el tiempo esperando a que se despierte.

Porque, francamente, había esperado más de esta manada que se había estado rapando en los últimos meses.

—Está despierto, —dice finalmente. Todavía no lo está mirando, cabello oscuro colgando sobre su cara mientras trabaja en una zona particularmente obstinada bajo la uña de su meñique, y no levanta la voz más que un tono habitual de conversación.

Entonces hay un segundo hombre lobo cerca. Una a la que este difiere, al menos lo suficiente como para obligarla a cumplir con su deber de cuidar a los niños mientras el otro salía de la habitación. Stiles aprovecha su fingido desinterés para buscar en su memoria algo que Derek o los demás hayan mencionado, de paso o no, sobre la manada invasora. Solo quedaban tres, había dicho Isaac una vez, la noche en que Derek apareció por primera vez en la habitación de Stiles. Y luego, después de que Stiles acusó a Derek de herir a Erica, dijo que habían matado al tercero de los cinco.

Solo hay dos de ellos. Bueno. Está la mujer en la habitación con él y quien sea que esté esperando.

Casi en el momento justo, la puerta se abre al otro extremo de la pared, el contraste entre la habitación tenuemente iluminada en la que se encuentra Stiles y las brillantes luces de la habitación exterior son suficientes para que solo pueda ver una silueta. Es un hombre, de lo que cree que está seguro, y cuando entra a la habitación con pasos precisos y seguros, Stiles puede comenzar a ver más. Está el corte de un cuello contra su garganta y la forma antinaturalmente suave de los hombros que sugieren un traje, una sombra en su rostro que podría ser gafas. Los zapatos golpean contra el cemento con cada pisada, no con el agudo chasquido de los tacones de aguja, sino con el pesado peso de las botas o los zapatos de vestir gruesos.

Se detiene al lado de la silla de la mujer, le pone una mano en el hombro y no mira a Stiles.

—Stiles, —dice con calma. Su voz es suave y melosa, templada con un acento que definitivamente no es nativo de Beacon Hills. —¿Cómo te sientes?

—Como si una perra me golpeará en la cabeza con un ladrillo y luego me colgará del techo, —muerde. No es para la paciencia en el mejor de los casos; si estos dos van a lastimarlo, lo lastimarán, ya sea que los apruebe o no lo haga no cambiará eso.

—Modales, —el hombre regaña suavemente, un tsk suave para enfatizar. —Se está convirtiendo en algo así como un paso en falso, llamar a una mujer una perra.

—Oh, no, no soy realmente alguien para degradar a las mujeres, —coincide Stiles. Les enseña los dientes con una sonrisa que aprendió de Derek. —No, literalmente me refería a una perra.

La mujer le gruñe, caninos decididamente demasiado largos para ser humanos y ojos que brillan con un rojo encendido y enojado.

Alfa, entonces. Ella es un Alfa. Y el hombre... definitivamente usa gafas, teñido para que Stiles no pueda verle los ojos, pero está seguro de que la mujer se está retrasando con él, ahora más que nunca, ya que aquieta y se refrena de nuevo cuando él aprieta su agarre sobre su hombro.

Lo que significa que es un Alfa también. Ambos son Alfas, todo el grupo de ellos había sido Alfas. La manada de Stiles ha estado luchando contra un grupo de cinco malditos hombres lobo Alfa durante meses, y lo único que puede pensar es que incluso ahora no puede evitar estar tremendamente orgulloso de ellos por haber durado tanto tiempo.

—Veo que Hale ha sido negligente al enseñarte a respetar a sus superiores, —dice el macho Alfa con frialdad.

Stiles no puede encogerse de hombros, colgando de la manera en que está y colgando de sus manos, por lo que se conforma con soltar un pequeño giro de su boca.

—Tal vez lo haya hecho, —se burla. —Sin embargo, en realidad nunca te ha mencionado antes, así que no puedo decir que sé con certeza que realmente eres superior.

Las palabras apenas salen de su boca cuando hay un crujido cruzando la habitación vacía, y solo cuando la cabeza de Stiles choca contra su brazo se da cuenta de que es porque acaba de recibir una bofetada.

No, ni siquiera. Simplemente lo patearon, la mujer Alfa parada frente a él con los pies descalzos y los brazos cruzados ligeramente sobre el pecho, y puede sentir ligeros arañazos en la mejilla donde las uñas de sus pies rasparon su piel. Ew.

—Kali, —advierte el hombre. Él es británico, piensa Stiles. El acento suena vagamente británico, ya sea como lo dejó hace mucho, mucho tiempo o acaba haciendo un maratón de la totalidad de Doctor Who. —Stiles es nuestro invitado, y ni siquiera nos presentamos. Esta es Kali, —dice magnánimamente, gesticulando hacia el Alfa femenino, —y mi nombre es Deucalion.

—Y sois solo vosotros dos, —continúa Stiles, crujiendo levemente la mandíbula mientras arrastra su cabeza hacia atrás para enfrentar a los dos Alfas. —La manada de Derek mató a los otros tres.

—¿La manada de Derek? —Deucalion arquea una ceja, lo suficientemente alto como para que Stiles pueda verlo sobre el marco de sus gafas.

—Uh... ¿la manada Hale?, —Adivina Stiles. —¿La manada que tiene una jerarquía lógica real y más de dos miembros? ¿La manada que no es la tuya?

—¿No es así?, —Responde Deucalion, pisando preventivamente frente a Kali, —¿consideras la manada como el suya? Siendo el compañero del Alfa, ¿y todo?

—Lo siento, ¿ser el qué?, —Suelta Stiles. Ha perdido por completo la actitud que estaba tratando de mantener, demasiado ocupado como para quedarse estupefacto por lo que acaba de decir Deucalion. Stiles siendo ¿qué?

—Te dije que no lo era, —Kali entra, burlándose de él por detrás del hombro de Deucalion. —Hale es todo músculo, cerebro pequeño y un malvado Alfa, pero en realidad no es tan estúpido como para enfrentarse a un chico humano de dieciséis años como compañero.

—Oye, —Stiles chasquea, ofendido, —Estoy a menos de seis meses de los dieciocho, muchas gracias. Y seamos honestos, Derek podría ser mucho peor que yo.

Esto, tiene que admitir, no se parecía en nada a lo que hubiera imaginado que serían ser secuestrado por dos Alfas.

—Puede que no sea el compañero Alfa de la manera tradicional, —contrarresta Deucalion. Suena considerado, y de una manera extraña no muy diferente al padre de Stiles cuando está trabajando en las pruebas de un caso, y eso asusta mucho más a Stiles que las uñas de los pies a una dama moderada. —Al menos no todavía. Sin embargo, es algo, Kali, incluso tú puedes admitirlo.

—Sí, humano, —Stiles se escabulle. —Y menor de edad. Y el hijo del Sheriff, lo que hace que todo el secuestro sea una especie de error de tu parte.

—Tu padre no se dará cuenta de que te has ido hasta la mañana, —Kali le gruñe. —Solo piensa en la diversión que podríamos tener hasta entonces.

—Desafortunadamente, —dice Deucalion suavemente, —eres más útil para nosotros vivo que muerto.

Y ahí está. Es el momento en que su fachada de racionalidad se vuelve francamente aterradora, porque los villanos como Kali llevan sus locuras en la cara para que el mundo los vea, pero los villanos como Deucalion son lo suficientemente inteligentes como para saber cómo ocultarlos y no es tan horrible.

—¿Más útil? —Stiles balbucea. Por primera vez, intenta arrastrarse hacia atrás, con sus zapatillas de deporte arrastrándose por el suelo mientras se empuja hacia la pared detrás de él. —¿Útil como qué?

Deucalion sonríe, suave y afilado al mismo tiempo, y es como si hielo le bajara por la columna vertebral. De verdad, realmente debería haber visto venir esto, incluso antes de que Kali terminara por darle otro golpe en la cara, golpeando su cabeza contra la pared detrás de él para un doble asalto que lo deja sin aliento.

—Cebo.

****

La próxima vez que se despierta a la habitación está oscuro y su cabeza está palpitando. Se ha desplomado tanto como la cadena de la que le cuelgan los brazos le deja, la barbilla contra el pecho, los hombros doloridos. Le toma un poco más de tiempo recuperarse esta vez, un poco más para avanzar a través de la bruma de heridas donde todo duele, todo duele por qué por qué.

Son unos pocos minutos para parpadear lentamente en la oscuridad, tratando de encontrar un poco de luz para adaptarse, antes de que se dé cuenta de que no le suenan los oídos por la persistente herida en la cabeza. No, sus oídos están sonando por el ruido. Todo un montón de ruido, francamente, la macabra orquesta de gritos y rugidos, de metal chocando contra el metal, gritos burlones que suenan sospechosamente como una mala película de acción broma.

Stiles no está seguro de cuánto tiempo pasa. Él piensa que podría estar desvaneciéndose y perdiendo la conciencia por un tiempo; no tiene manera de marcar el paso del tiempo, en realidad, pero hay largos momentos en los que no está consciente, solo para sobresaltarse al aquí y ahora por el choque de un cuerpo contra una pared exterior, el rugido y la respuesta gruñido de su manada desafiando a los Alfas.

Pero es el sonido de los disparos lo que realmente lo despierta, que tiene la cabeza erguida mientras él se apresura para poner sus piernas debajo de él, tratando de meter los dedos en las esposas para aliviar algo de la presión en sus muñecas. Hay cinco disparos contundentes una tras otra, seguidas casi inmediatamente por una explosión que le hace pitar los oídos y que sacude los cimientos de la habitación en la que Stiles todavía está...

...y luego nada.Silencio.

—Der-ek, —se asfixia. Su voz sonó débil y silenciosa, ni siquiera puede tratar de reunir la falsa fanfarronería con la que se había llenado antes. Todavía no hay nada en la otra habitación, ni un grito, ni un rugido, ni un ruido sordo, ni siquiera los restos humeantes de lo que sea que haya explotado, y Stiles trata desesperadamente de no pensar en lo que eso podría significar.

—Der… — lo intenta de nuevo, un poco más desesperado esta vez. Su manada es inteligente. Su manada es brillante y valiente y vinieron tras él, y solo había dos Alfas y ocho de ellos, y han sobrevivido todo este tiempo contra la amenaza implacable de otra manada, y están bien.

Están bien.

La puerta se abre con un estruendo estrepitoso, salpicando una luz fuerte y demasiado brillante en la habitación antes negra. Stiles se aparta de ella, presionando su rostro contra su bíceps, pero había tenido suficiente idea de la silueta en la entrada para no tener miedo a los pasos rápidos y pesados que se acercan.

Él reconocería esa ridícula mierda de pato al revés en cualquier parte.

—D'rek, —volvió a decir, levantando cautelosamente la cabeza de su brazo y parpadeando en la habitación iluminada. Derek está a solo un paso cuando Stiles recupera el control sobre su visión, y no se detiene allí. No hay espacio entre ellos un segundo después; Las manos de Derek caen sobre los muslos de Stiles, levantándolo y envolviéndolos alrededor de la cintura de Derek, y Stiles no puede evitar sollozar con el alivio de no dejar todo su peso corporal en sus muñecas nunca más.

—Stiles, —sigue diciendo Derek, una y otra vez, roto y frenético. —Stiles, Jesús.

—E-está bien, —murmura, un intento de tranquilidad de un hombre pobre.

Derek mantiene un brazo bajo el trasero de Stiles, sosteniéndolo firmemente contra la pared de ladrillo, y levanta el otro para levantar con cuidado las esposas que unen las muñecas de Stiles y sobre el borde del pesado gancho de metal.

Stiles cae al instante, sus brazos aún esposados cayendo alrededor del cuello de Derek en un esfuerzo por apoyarse contra los anchos hombros. La mano libre de Derek se desliza en su pelo, bajando por su espina dorsal, sobre su dolorido hombro, y Stiles entierra su cara en el cuello de su Alfa e intenta recordar cómo respirar.

—Stiles, —Derek todavía susurra roncamente, presionando la palabra en la piel maltratada de Stiles.

—Está bien, —Stiles respira hacia atrás, exhalando sobre el cuello ensangrentado de Derek. —Estoy bien, estoy bien.

Él usa los codos, todavía sobre los hombros de Derek, para ponerse de pie, lo suficientemente lejos como para mirar a Derek a los ojos. Su visión es de mala calidad en el mejor de los casos, la cabeza todavía palpita de una manera ominosa, pero incluso desde aquí puede ver que Derek se ve arruinado.

—Stiles, —exhala Derek, una última vez. Están lo suficientemente cerca que Stiles siente el peso de su nombre contra sus propios labios, siente el escalofrío de miedo, anhelo y pérdida que desgarran a Derek al exhalar. Siente el golpe de la mano de Derek contra la base de su palpitante cráneo, acunando delicadamente su cabeza, y finalmente la dura y desesperada resistencia de los labios de Derek contra los suyos. Lo deja aturdido, el pulso ya acelerado como una liebre, y deseando desesperadamente poder recuperarse lo suficiente como para hacer algo más.

—Sí, —suspira en voz baja, separándose para relajarse y dejar caer la frente sobre el hombro de Derek. —Sí, Derek. Sí.

Está inconsciente de nuevo antes de escuchar la respuesta de Derek.

****

El sonido constante de un monitor cardíaco no debe ser reconfortante, el olor estéril de las sábanas antisépticas y blancas y el plástico no deberían ser tan familiares, pero Stiles nunca ha estado tan agradecido de haber despertado en un hospital antes.

Su padre no parece que él comparta el sentimiento.

—Papáááá, —señala Stiles, intentando una sonrisa tranquilizadora que definitivamente falla estrepitosamente. Se siente más como una mueca, que es mucho más adecuada para la mirada plana sin impresionar que lleva puesta el Sheriff. Es la expresión de sufrimiento de un padre que simplemente no puede imaginar lo que debe haber hecho en una vida pasada para terminar con un niño como este, pero al menos está atemperado con la familiar exasperación cariñosa generalmente dirigida hacia Stiles.

—¿Hombres lobo, Stiles?

Oh, mierda.

Quiere reír, o hacerse el tonto o estúpido o inocente o algo así. Una risa temblorosa, ligeramente escandalizada y una exhalación sin aliento de —¡¿quién te lo dijo?! —de alguna manera chilla en su lugar.

—Tu madre, —suspira el Sheriff Stilinski, y es una respuesta tan inesperada que Stiles espera el chiste, o piensa que tal vez se supone que ese es el final.

Sin embargo, su padre parece mortalmente serio, y el incómodo tirón de un tubo intravenoso bajo la piel de su mano cuando se pasa los dedos por su cabello le recuerda a Stiles que no están exactamente en una situación jocosa aquí. Se toma un momento para distraerse por el estado de sus muñecas, los fuertes hematomas y las irritaciones, antes de volver a parpadear hacia su padre.

—Mamá no fue... —no podría haber sido. El cáncer no podría haber matado a un hombre lobo, no habría matado a un hombre lobo, y su madre nunca hubiera sido un cazador.

—Ella era humana, —él está de acuerdo. —Nacida en una gran manada de la costa este. Eran... un poco más estrictos acerca de la tradición, y cuando ella dejó la manada por un ser humano, un extraño, le dijeron que no se molestara en volver.

La cabeza de Stiles das más vueltas por la conmoción esta vez. Su mamá. Tiene mucho sentido, de verdad, explica las historias, la forma en que tuvo éxito con cada una de las historias que le contó. Tal vez incluso explica la forma en que algo en Stiles siente la manada en sus huesos, como si correr con los lobos estuviera codificado en su propio ADN.

Él no pregunta lo obvio. La aceptación del mordisco como un intento de curación tuvo que haber ocurrido a sus padres, y su madre no era nada si no gloriosamente obstinada si sentía que tenía una buena razón. No va a poner a su padre en la posición de explicárselo a él.

—Lo has sabido todo el tiempo, entonces, —acusa en su lugar. —¿Desde antes de que incluso tomaras el trabajo?

Su padre asiente.

—Es por eso que lo tomé, —admite. —Pensé que tal vez tener la aplicación de la ley con algún conocimiento previo sobre lo sobrenatural podría ser útil. Y no puedo decir que me sorprendió mucho cuando comenzaste a traer a casa a los perros callejeros, siempre has tenido la habilidad de estar en lo cierto.

—Fueron unos cachorros, —gruñe Stiles. —No actúes como si no hubieras hecho lo mismo.

—Mamá definitivamente lo hubiera hecho, —su padre sonríe.

—Habría acorralado a toda la manada, incluso al idiota Alfa, incluso antes de que empezara la escuela, —resopla Stiles. —Derek no habría sabido lo que le pegó.

—Oh, algo habría golpeado a Derek, está bien, —su padre está de acuerdo.

Stiles parpadea ante el repentino desvío a la defensiva. —Él me salvó la vida.

—Créeme, es todo de lo que se puede hablar. Derek Hale, irrumpiendo a través de las puertas del ER como una estrella de acción en el éxito de taquilla de este verano, ensangrentado, sucio y destrozado, y llevándote como la damisela que eres. Pregunta a las enfermeras al respecto, te darán una descripción mucho más vívida, —responde su padre, luciendo decididamente poco impresionado por todo el asunto. —Puede que incluso te muestren el video, no me sorprendería si el video de seguridad llegara a YouTube.

—Derek es todo un espectáculo para la vista, —Stiles sonríe, porque es demasiado familiar con el nerviosismo del personal del hospital. —No puedo culparlos por apreciar la oportunidad.

—¿Y exactamente cuánto lo has estado mirando?, —Le responde su padre con ironía.

Stiles tiene un destello de dedos manchados de sangre raspando su pelo, una respiración áspera exhalando sobre sus labios secos, y lucha para mantener su cara inexpresiva de la expresión de amor que ha estado comenzando a notar en sí mismo durante las últimas semanas.

—Ni siquiera sé lo que intentas implicar con eso, —se burla, poniendo los ojos en blanco (y lamentando eso inmediatamente. Ow). —¿Alguna vez has visto a Derek en la casa?

—No ha salido de este hospital desde que te trajo aquí. Ninguno de ellos, en realidad. Están causando algo así como una escena, acamparon en medio de la sala de espera luciendo como un montón de extras en una película de terror.

—Bendito sean, —dice Stiles con cariño, —la sutileza es un arte perdido para ellos.

—Stiles... —advierte su padre. Stiles suspira.

—Vamos, papá, —responde con un gruñido. —Soy manada, claramente los documentos de adopción han pasado, todo es legal, los cachorros de lobo que tomé han cambiado las cartas y ahora soy la mascota de la manada local. Es todo esponjoso, encantador y agradable cuando no me golpean el cráneo, así que, obviamente, el Alfa Sourwolf está vigilando al más pequeño de la camada

—Consideraría toda esa declaración como un signo de daño cerebral, pero estoy seguro de que tiene sentido en tu cabeza. —Su padre niega con la clase de exasperación con la que Stiles está íntimamente familiarizado y se endereza de la silla en la que él había estado sentado. —Voy a decirle al médico que estás despierto.

Él da un paso adelante y se inclina hacia el nivel de Stiles, presiona un raro beso en una sección no destrozada de la sien de su hijo y suavemente alborota el cabello de Stiles.

—Eres un buen niño, —dice su padre en voz baja. —Te mataré si alguna vez me haces eso otra vez, pero eres un maldito buen chico.

****

—Dicen que quieren dejarte pasar la noche, pero puedes irte a casa por la mañana siempre que todo salga bien, —le dice Scott. Él tiene su cabeza inclinada hacia la puerta no muy diferente a un perro de gran tamaño, a pesar de que Stiles está bastante seguro de que en realidad no ayuda a Scott a escuchar nada mejor. —Tienes una conmoción cerebral, obviamente, y estás deshidratado y has perdido un poco de sangre, y obviamente te han sacudido de lo lindo, pero parece que lo único que quieren es bombearte con algunos suplementos IV y estarás bien.

—Oh, bueno, —gruñe Stiles, —entonces puedo irme a casa y estar en una agonía dura por semanas sin siquiera el beneficio de las buenas drogas para ayudarme.

—Somos mejores que las drogas, —le recuerda Scott, golpeteando con los dedos la piel del antebrazo de Stiles, donde Scott ha estado drenando el dolor lentamente desde el segundo en que se metió en la habitación.

—Punto, —admite Stiles. —Pero eso solo es bueno mientras estéis cerca y deseéis tocarme.

—Por favor, —se burla Scott, gira los ojos de una manera que Stiles está 85% seguro de que Scott lo recogió. —Como si alguien te dejara estar solo por más de cinco minutos hasta que estés completamente curado.

Scott tiene un punto allí también. La manada había aparecido en su puerta unos segundos después de que su padre saliera de la habitación, claramente sin siquiera molestarse en fingir que no habían estado escuchando, y todos ellos se habían amontonado alrededor de la cama como si IV y las barandillas protectoras fueran las que impidieran que se pusieran encima de él y su estrecho colchón.

Stiles les había permitido a todos tocarlo, juraron a diestra y siniestra que iba a estar bien, y luego exigió que todos y cada uno de ellos se fueran a casa, se ducharan, se cambiaran de ropa y comieran algo antes de siquiera considerar volver a poner un pie en esta habitación de hospital. Le había tomado un poco de persuasión, sorprendentemente, hacia Jackson, y Stiles estaba completamente seguro de poder esperar a Isaac de vuelta en una hora, pero la mayoría de ellos aparentemente estaban haciendo lo que se les decía.

Excepto Scott. El obstinado, leal y maravilloso Scott, que esperó hasta que todos se marcharan antes de insistir en que podía ducharse en el baño de Stiles, convenció a su madre para que le trajera una muda de ropa de repuesto de su bolsa de lacrosse en su coche, y rápidamente se plantó al pie de la cama de Stiles.

Y, por supuesto, Derek. Debido a que Derek estaba deslumbrante, obviamente, notoriamente perdido, a pesar de la insistencia de su padre de que Derek no había salido de la sala de espera desde que Stiles fue admitido, y todo el mundo se puso torpe e incómodo cuando Stiles comenzó a preguntar.

—¿Cuánto tiempo crees que pasará antes de que llegue Isaac? —Stiles suspira. Habían pasado veinte minutos desde que Stiles los había echado a todos, y los padres adoptivos de Isaac solo vivían a diez minutos del hospital.

—Dijo que se está cambiando y luego se subió al coche, —admite Scott tímidamente, sosteniendo el teléfono con la mano libre. —¿Así que diría sobre otros diez, tal vez quince minutos?

Stiles pone los ojos en blanco y finge que no nota la oleada de afecto que llena su pecho.

—Recuérdale que mis instrucciones incluían comida, —dice en cambio. —Y tal vez también algo que no haya comido en un hospital

—Has estado desaparecido durante casi cuatro horas, —argumenta Scott, a pesar de que ya está diligentemente escribiendo un nuevo texto. —No han pasado veinticuatro horas desde que tuvimos el Little Vincent's.

—Se sintió como si fueran años, —insiste Stiles. —Años. Además, cómo lo sabes, no sabes cuánto tiempo pasó entre cuando me llevaron y cuando alguien se dio cuenta.

—Sí, lo hago, —asiente Scott, lanzando su teléfono sobre el regazo de Stiles. Hay un texto masivo de Derek abierto en la pantalla, SOS CASA DE STILES AHORA, enviado a toda la manada a las 9:37 PM. Había pasado el reloj de abuelo vagamente preciso en el pasillo en su camino para sacar la basura, habían sido poco después de las 9:30 cuando salió y fue noqueado por Kali.

—Estuve con él cuando envió ese mensaje, —continúa Scott. —Amigo, estaba a mitad de la frase y, de repente, como perturbado. Él supo de inmediato que algo andaba mal, como que podía sentirlo o algo así, y luego llegamos a tu casa y pudimos oler a Kali y había un trisquel tallado en la puerta de tu garaje y, bueno...

Están bordeando peligrosamente cerca de un territorio extraño aquí. Stiles se debate entre la curiosidad insaciable y el acuerdo tácito de que no reconocen esta cosa en curso entre él y Derek. Scott está empezando a verse vagamente atrapado, como si acabara de darse cuenta de hacia dónde está llevando la línea de pensamiento de Stiles, y Stiles no se atreve a poner eso en su mejor amigo.

—Te lo dije hace meses, hombre, salir con hombres lobo es como tener los mejores guardaespaldas del mundo, —le recuerda Stiles. Él se apoya en sus almohadas mientras lo hace, suavemente tirando de su brazo para liberarlo del agarre de Scott en el proceso. Está empezando a sentirse suelto y lleno de algodón, todo de una vez, y si bien es bueno no estar lastimado nunca más, no es una sensación completamente placentera. Scott lo deja ir sin protestar, se inclina hacia adelante solo lo suficiente para recoger su teléfono otra vez antes de apoyarse en la barandilla cerca de la pierna de Stiles.

—Isaac dice que te traerá una salchicha, huevo y queso de Hilary si no te peleas porque vuelva, —dice en la pantalla del teléfono.

—Ese es mi tipo de soborno, —coincide Stiles. —Haz que traiga uno para ti también y es un trato. Y será mejor que consiga uno para él.

—Sí, mamá, —sonríe Scott, atrapa el tobillo de Stiles cuando Stiles intenta patear su cadera.

Stiles no puede evitar sonreír, y su segundo intento de patada es más bien un ligero empujón de sus dedos cubiertos por calcetines contra el costado de Scott.

—Oye, —dice en voz baja, —gracias por venir a salvar mi lamentable trasero.

Scott aprieta sus dedos donde todavía están envueltos alrededor del tobillo de Stiles, le da otra sonrisa más pequeña.

—Sí, —se encoge de hombros. —Para eso está la manada.

****

Como prometieron, Stiles es dado de alta justo antes del mediodía después de una larga conferencia de su médico, su padre y la Señora McCall que implica tomarse las cosas con calma, no esforzarse demasiado y un recordatorio de que las patatas fritas y la comida rápida congelada no un grupo de comida que lo ayudará a sanar más rápido (eso viene de la Señora McCall, y Stiles se pasa toda la conferencia haciendo “Cejas Significativas” a su papá).

También como prometió, Stiles llega a su casa y encuentra a Lydia sentada en su escritorio, bajando sistemáticamente todo lo que ha publicado en Reddit.

—Definitivamente es un jueves, —señala en lugar de un saludo, sin dejar que su presencia le impida dirigirse directamente hacia su suéter favorito de gran tamaño de la pista de atletismo de Lakeport todavía en un montón arrugado al pie de su cama. —Lo que significa que definitivamente deberías estar en... Historia Avanzada de los Estados Unidos (APUSH) en este momento.

—Acordamos con todos que soy la que más puede permitirse perder un día de clase, —se encoge de hombros. —Y estarás vigilado las veinticuatro horas.

—No soy suicida, —se queja malhumoradamente, dejando caer sin vergüenza y quitándose los pantalones vaqueros un poco demasiado pequeños que su papá había traído al hospital. —No voy a cortarme las venas en un ataque de PTSD; al segundo de que me dejéis.

—No, pero Derek podría, —acepta Lydia. Finalmente se da vuelta para mirarlo mientras él jala la cintura elástica por encima de las caderas, y Stiles solo puede esperar que la mirada de no impresionado en su rostro sea el resultado del comportamiento de Derek y no de la espalda sin camisa de Stiles.

—Bueno, entonces él debería estar aquí en tú lugar, —y oh, sí, hay esa amargura que ha estado conteniendo toda la mañana. Stiles se preguntaba cuándo iba a aparecer eso.

Lydia solo le dirige una mirada impaciente, y una vez más no está claro si se trata de su queja o sus patéticos intentos de levantar sus brazos lo suficiente como para ponerse una camiseta limpia sobre su cabeza. Ella se levantó de la silla de su escritorio y cruzó la habitación antes de que él pudiera preguntar, sacudiendo la vieja camisa de “Something Corporate” de sus manos y hurgando en sus cajones como si supiera exactamente dónde está todo (no se sorprendería). Ella se endereza con su camiseta de franela más suave entre sus dedos, y Stiles merece la mirada mordaz que le da por no haberlo pensado.

—A veces el hecho de que me superes es realmente horrible, —suspira, ayudándolo a ponerse la camisa sobre sus hombros todavía doloridos.

—Todavía no han publicado las notas de clase, —le recuerda. Es un tipo de ignorancia deliberada, o una confusión fingida, algo así, porque gracias a Deucalion él sabe muy bien de lo que Lydia está hablando y por la expresión de su cara sabe que lo hace.

—Sois increíbles. —La gentileza de sus manos empujándolo hacia su cama desmiente por completo la dureza de su tono. —Vas a hacer que lo diga, porque nunca lo creerás hasta que lo oigas de él, y nunca lo dirá porque nunca creerá que realmente lo quieres.

—Me gustaría recordarte que he sufrido un reciente trauma en la cabeza, —argumenta, cayendo felizmente en su cama y dejando más espacio para que Lydia se establezca a su lado. —Tienes que ser amable e indulgente, no vaga y confusa.

Ella lo fija con una de sus miradas más mordaces, veo-a-través-de-tu-tristeza, pero aún así recoge su portátil y se sube a la cama con él, y Stiles deja la conversación como si fuera una ocasión única en la vida.

Ellos hicieron un maratón de Survivor: Caramoan (a Stiles le gustan los desafíos, a Lydia le gusta la manipulación, a ambos les gusta la desvergonzada puñalada por la espalda). Jackson se une a ellos a la mitad del cuarto episodio, Boyd aparece justo a tiempo para la fusión. Lydia, que jura que es la primera y última vez, les prepara sándwiches de tomate y aguacate a la parrilla para la cena, y Stiles se duerme pensando que, aunque ninguno de los cuerpos acurrucados alrededor del suyo es realmente lo que él quiere, realmente, realmente, es bueno saber que no está solo.

****

Stiles se despierta en una habitación mayormente oscura, con una pila de rizos rubios en el pecho y una evidente falta de Lydia, Boyd o Jackson. Los ojos de Erica reflejan el ámbar en el tenue resplandor de su teléfono celular, parpadeando hacia él cuando comienza a pasar dos dedos por uno de sus rizos desordenados, y ella mueve su mirada deliberadamente entre su teléfono y él.

Encuentra su propio teléfono acuñado debajo de su hombro, dos mensajes nuevos y una advertencia de batería baja en su pantalla. El primero es un mensaje de Lydia que dice que regresará un poco después de la escuela, que a Stiles no le importa el segundo cuando ve el de Erica.

Derek está en el techo.

¿Cuánto tiempo ha estado allí? Él le envía un mensaje de texto, entornando los ojos ante la marca de tiempo. El mensaje era de hace cuarenta y cinco minutos, presumiblemente cuando llegó Erica, pero eso en realidad no significa nada.

Boyd y Jackson dijeron que él estuvo allí todo el tiempo que estuvieron aquí, ella le devolvió el mensaje rápidamente. Ya está escribiendo un segundo mensaje antes de que Stiles pueda comenzar a responder, no tiene que esperar mucho antes de que ella lo haga, así que supongo que ha estado aquí desde que llegaste a casa.

Stiles hace una mueca hacia su techo, enseñando sus dientes y gruñendo silenciosamente al hombre lobo idiota que sin duda está sentado justo encima de él. Si Derek está allí ahora, ha estado allí todo el tiempo.

¿Quieres que me vaya para poder hacerle entrar?

Erica no se molesta en responder. Ella sale volando de la cama como si no fuera las 4:30 de la mañana, le manda un beso, y deja la ventana tan abierta como puede cuando hace su típicamente ostentosa voltereta hacia atrás en su patio trasero.

—Fantasma, —gruñe Stiles afablemente.

Erica le envía un emoji de beso en respuesta.

—Sé que estás ahí arriba, —dice Stiles en voz baja, una vez que ha transcurrido el tiempo suficiente para que Erica esté fuera de la audiencia de hombre lobo. —Sé que has estado allí arriba.

No hay respuesta a eso, pero él realmente no había esperado que fuera así de fácil. Derek no es más que una frustrante maraña de capas, si insiste en jugar este juego definitivamente va a ser obstinado al respecto.

Bien, Stiles puede sacar las armas grandes si tiene que hacerlo.

—De acuerdo, —dice amablemente, apartando las mantas y deslizándose hasta el borde de su cama, plantando ambos pies en el suelo. —Podemos hacer esto de dos maneras. Puedes venir aquí, o puedo ir allí. Probablemente las probabilidades no sean favorables para mí, pero hey, sobreviví a que me secuestrara un par de Alfas asesinas, estoy seguro de que caer del canalón de mi segundo piso probablemente no lo hará… hey.

Derek se movió por la ventana con su expresión menos impresionada, como si eso funcionara. Por favor. Stiles pasó el día con Lydia.

—¿Fue realmente tan difícil?

—Deberías estar durmiendo, —se queja Derek. Suena tan infantil como parece, todo petulante y obstinado y estúpido.

—Debería estar durmiendo, —coincide Stiles. —Preferiblemente contigo. En mi cama. Donde tu...

Se interrumpe antes de que pueda decir pertenecer; no había querido decir nada de eso en realidad, no había planeado en absoluto ir directamente allí. Derek se estremece levemente, como si la frustración de Stiles doliera, pero no se mueve de donde todavía está parado frente a la ventana.

—Stiles, yo no... —suelta una fuerte bocanada de aire, mirando al suelo a los pies de Stiles.

—Scott me dijo que estaba contigo, —intenta Stiles. Esta tampoco era la dirección en la que había estado planeando ir, pero está bastante seguro de que cualquier plan tentativo que podría haber hecho realmente debería irse por la ventana. —Que sabías, de inmediato, que algo me había sucedido.

Derek cierra los ojos y se pasa una mano por la cara. Stiles puede ver el momento en que cede (como si no hubiera perdido la batalla en el segundo que pisó la habitación de Stiles); todo su cuerpo se inclina, hombros y pecho y caderas, y cuando él friega su mano hacia atrás para pasar su cabello, se ve cansado.

—Fue un instinto, —admite, asintiendo levemente. —Solo un sentimiento. No sé, sucede a veces con los betas, pero nunca antes con los humanos.

—¿Crees que es por mi madre?

Derek se encoge de hombros, y el hecho de que ni siquiera parezca un poco confundido confirma por completo que todo la manada había estado escuchando la conversación de Stiles con su padre. Hace que se pregunte exactamente cuánto tiempo estuvo Derek, si realmente había salido del hospital cuando el resto de ellos como dijo que lo hizo o si simplemente salió de la sala de espera y encontró otro lugar donde acechar obsesivamente.

—No lo haces, —adivina Stiles, entrecerrando los ojos para mirar mejor a Derek y leer mejor su expresión. —Tienes una teoría, pero no es eso.

—Creo que es una cosa de manada.

—De acuerdo, —Stiles asiente, —excepto que Lydia y Allison son manada y tú simplemente dijiste que nunca sentiste ningún tipo de instinto Alfa con ellas.

—Lydia y Allison son... — Derek deja escapar un suspiro, aprieta los labios y vuelve a intentarlo. —Lydia y Allison son manada en el camino que la manada considera que son, y así son. Comenzaron como un paquete con Jackson y Scott, lo que significaba que no podían deshacerme de ellas, hasta que finalmente comenzaron a ser realmente manada.

—Pero no son tu manada, —continúa Stiles, siguiendo los puntos que cree que Derek intenta conectar. —Realmente no. Nunca te has unido realmente a ellas de la manera que necesitarías, de todos modos no es suficiente para forjar ese tipo de conexión.

Derek solo asiente. Realmente, Stiles no debería dar el último paso. No debería, tal vez, pero él necesita hacerlo. Han estado bailando alrededor de esto por mucho tiempo, pretendiendo que no hay nada que abordar aquí, pero la manada invasora se ha ido y con suerte la amenaza se ha detenido por al menos un momento y no hay tiempo como el presente.

—Pero lo hiciste conmigo.

Derek asiente de nuevo.

—Derek... —dice Stiles suavemente. Por todo lo que quiere hablar sobre él, realmente no sabe por dónde empezar. Hacer que Derek dejara de estar tenso e incómodo al otro lado de la habitación, con la chaqueta envuelta alrededor de su pecho, los dedos enroscados en sus puños, eso suena como un buen lugar para intentarlo.

Él no necesita explicarse. Derek lanza otro suspiro impresionante antes de finalmente quitarse la chaqueta de los hombros, bajando para desatar los cordones de sus botas. Él los deja en una pila al lado del escritorio de Stiles antes de acercarse a la cama.

Stiles no dice nada cuando Derek se sienta en la esquina más alejada de su colchón, poniendo la mayor distancia posible entre ellos. No está seguro para quién es la distancia, para él o Derek, pero está dispuesto a pelear sus batallas una por una y no todas a la vez. Todo lo que hace es tirar de sus piernas hacia la cama, girando y retrocediendo hasta que sus hombros se apoyan contra la cabecera y puede mirar directamente a Derek.

—¿Qué te hizo venir aquí esa primera noche?

—Instinto. No lo sé, —Derek se encoge de hombros. Suena honesto, ligeramente frustrado con su falta de comprensión en lugar de petulante, por lo que Stiles mantiene su boca cerrada y espera.

—No sabía dónde estaba hasta que me desperté a la mañana siguiente, —finalmente agrega Derek. Él tiene sus manos cerradas en puños contra sus rodillas, mirándose los nudillos en lugar de mirar cerca de Stiles. —Todo dolía, y sabía que tenía que llegar a un lugar seguro, y la casa de mi familia ya no es segura y tampoco sabía si mi loft lo era, y yo solo...

Instinto. La casa de los Stilinski ya se había convertido en algo así como un refugio seguro para el resto de la manada de Derek, ya fuera un sentimiento o una conversación por casualidad o algún instinto animal, alguna parte inconsciente de él podría haberse dado cuenta de eso.

—Está bien, —admite Stiles. —Entonces, ¿por qué volvías? Obviamente no fue por mi personalidad encantadora y mi chispeante ingenio.

Derek soltó una carcajada, sacudiendo su cabeza ligeramente.

—No del todo, —está de acuerdo. —Pero los he conocido peores.

—Quiero decir, mordiste a Jackson, —le recuerda Stiles, con los labios curvos en una sonrisa vacilante.

—Todos cometemos errores, —refunfuña Derek. —Pero. Mi loft es... espartano, supongo. Y la manada no viene a menos que haya algo que necesiten. El almacén de trenes que utilizamos para entrenar es un espacio público. Y la casa de mi familia está casi en ruinas, y los Argents la usaron como base la primavera pasada, así que.

Y eso no solo rompe el corazón de Stiles en un millón de piezas patéticas. Había sospechado, tal vez, como que había pensado que tenía algo que ver con su casa al principio. Nuevo como lo fue para los Stilinskis, este lugar era un hogar. Él y su padre vivieron aquí, y cada vez más a medida que el resto de la manada comenzó a vivir aquí también. Puede que no haya sido la casa de Derek, y podría no haber albergado a alguien que a Derek le gustara, pero era segura, cálida y cómoda, olía como una manada y se sentía como si fuera de la familia, y por supuesto Derek se sintió atraído aunque no lo hiciera.

—¿Por qué me dejaste?

Stiles levanta su cabeza con sorpresa, mirando hacia donde Derek todavía no lo está mirando. La pregunta no necesariamente se le arroja, más el hecho de que Derek estaba realmente dispuesto a preguntar.

—Podría decir que lo necesitabas, —se encoge de hombros después de un largo momento. Sus dedos están buscando a tientas los vendajes sobre sus muñecas, las uñas atrapadas bajo los bordes ondulados de las tiras adhesivas que sujetan la gasa hacia abajo. —Además, sentí... no sé, se sintió mal vincularse con el resto de tu manada y no hacer ningún esfuerzo con su Alfa.

—Me llamaste tu Alfa antes, —admite Derek. —En el coche, de camino al hospital. No creo que en realidad fueras realmente consciente, pero aún así...

—Lo eres, —Stiles exhala. —Eres mi Alfa.

Derek no dice nada de eso. Cierra los ojos, flexiona los dedos un poco contra sus muslos, pero no dice una palabra.

—Deucalion dijo..

—Sé lo que dijo Deucalion, —interrumpe Derek. —Estaba equivocado.

—Está bien, —Stiles asiente, —pero...

—Tienes dieciséis años, —gruñe Derek. Es lo más parecido a sonar molesto que ha llegado tan lejos, pero nunca ha habido un problema que Stiles haya estado más dispuesto a resolver en toda su vida.

—No estoy diciendo que deberíamos casarnos, —contesta Stiles. —Y tengo diecisiete. De hecho, estoy a solo cuatro meses y medio de mi décimo octavo cumpleaños, así que técnicamente estoy más cerca de los dieciocho años que de los diecisiete años .

Derek en realidad frunce el ceño ante eso, mirando no a Stiles sino a sus rodillas, y Stiles suspira.

—Me retrasé un año, —explica. —En la escuela primaria, antes de que me diagnosticaran el TDAH. Tengo diecisiete años. Y no estoy tratando de convencerte de que hagas una pequeña y agradable ronda de violaciones legales aquí, idiota. No en contra de tu voluntad, de todos modos. Solo digo que tal vez me necesites. Quizás también te necesito. Y tal vez la manada nos necesita a ambos.

Siendo realistas, Stiles no esperaba que Derek tuviera algo que decir al respecto. Al menos no de inmediato. Entonces el silencio que se extiende entre ellos, pero no le sorprende, o incluso le molesta. La distancia, sin embargo si. La forma en que Derek se mantiene tan lejos, tan separado, cuando ambos saben que lo que realmente necesitan es cercanía y consuelo, Stiles se anclan en algo seguro, Derek se prueba a sí mismo que sobrevivieron intactos.

—Sabes, no voy a saltar sobre ti en el momento en que te acerques demasiado, —finalmente dice bruscamente.

Derek realmente se sobresalta un poco ante eso, mira a Stiles por una fracción de segundo antes de redirigir su mirada de nuevo a la extensión de la cama entre ellos.

—Quiero decir, —intenta Stiles de nuevo, apuntando a un poco más de calma esta vez, —prácticamente estás colgando del borde de la cama. Te ves como si no hubieras dormido... no has dormido para nada, ¿verdad?

Por supuesto que no. Por supuesto que Derek no ha dormido, por supuesto se había sentado en un pánico silencioso todo el tiempo que Stiles estuvo en el hospital, se sentó en el techo de la habitación de Stiles. Probablemente ha estado despierto todo el tiempo, a pesar de que hace veinticuatro horas estaba en una batalla final contra el jefe y mató a dos hombres lobo Alfa. Stiles debería considerarse afortunado de que Derek incluso se haya duchado, porque al menos no está consiguiendo sobre sus sábanas sangre de otras personas.

Derek se encoge de hombros. Su intención es parecer indiferente, piensa Stiles, pero lo pierde en algún momento. O tal vez es solo él, finalmente volviendo la cabeza al hecho de que no importa si Derek tiene o no todas las respuestas, algunas de las respuestas o ninguna de las respuestas. Lo que importa es que él está aquí, sentado en la cama de Stiles al final de un día infernal, mirando el colchón de una manera que casi parece anhelo.

—Solo... ven aquí, —dice Stiles en voz baja.

Derek lo mira de verdad. Mira hacia arriba y lo mira, finalmente, con sus ojos abiertos de par en par pero estables mientras sostienen la mirada de Stiles. Está buscando algo, respuestas de las que Stiles no está seguro de cuales son las preguntas, pero está contento con dejarlo mirar.

—No tenemos que resolver todo ahora, —continúa en voz baja. —La otra manada se ha ido, tenemos tiempo. Mereces un pijama cómodo y una buena noche de sueño en una cama caliente, y si esa es tu propia cama en tu loft, está bien, está bien, pero no creo que sea así. Entonces, o vete a casa, o ven aquí.

Cuando Derek se pone de pie, levantándose completamente de la cama y entrando en el medio de la habitación, Stiles está bastante seguro de que realmente puede sentir su corazón caer en la boca del estómago. Está decidido a seguir buscando, a hacerlo lo más incómodo posible, a no darle a Derek un escape fácil.

Entonces, cuando las manos de Derek van hacia sus pantalones vaqueros, abriendo botones y empujando la mezclilla apretado por sus muslos, Stiles prácticamente se atraganta con su propia lengua.

Debido a que Dios santo, hay algo francamente obsceno en la forma en que Derek se dobla por la cintura, levantando los pies del piso para soltar sus pantalones vaqueros, enganchando un dedo en la goma de cada calcetín y quitándoselos también. Stiles ha visto a cientos de chicos cambiándose antes, en los vestuarios antes del gimnasio, en autobuses en el camino a las reuniones, pero nunca esto. Nunca retroiluminado por la luz de la luna en una habitación silenciosa, sin vergüenza alguna, consciente de su público, y sin dudarlo por un segundo para estirarse y quitarse la camisa color borgoña por encima de la cabeza.

Stiles mira a Derek mientras deja caer la pila de ropa sobre sus botas abandonadas antes de volver a la cama, empujando ligeramente el hombro de Stiles hasta que Stiles toma la pista y se arrastra hacia su lado de la cama. Se baja cautelosamente hacia atrás hasta que está acostado de nuevo, los hombros doloridos contra su almohada más suave, y Derek no pierde el tiempo para deslizarse a su lado.

—¿Está bien? —Derek pregunta en voz baja.

Stiles lo mira. Ambos están de espaldas en dos mitades separadas de la cama, como siempre lo están, y no. No, no está bien. Porque sí, había querido decir lo que había dicho sobre que Derek merecía una buena y cómoda noche de sueño, pero está bastante seguro de que él también se lo merece. Está bastante seguro de que merece, incluso si es solo por esta vez, obtener lo que quiere de esto.

—No del todo, —susurra él. Se da la vuelta antes de que Derek pueda preguntar, ignorando la protesta en sus brazos mientras encorva su cuerpo en el costado de Derek, el torso apoyado contra el pecho de Derek y un brazo bajo sobre su estómago. Derek siente que está conteniendo la respiración, tenso bajo el peso de Stiles, y Stiles ya puede sentir el lento hormigueo de culpa que se encrespa en su estómago.

—Soy un mimoso, —murmura. —Y dormir contigo en mi cama todo el tiempo y no poder abrazarme es una tortura. Pero si realmente te molesta, puedo... —comienza a retroceder, alejándose de Derek, cuando el brazo de Derek cae cautelosamente sobre sus omóplatos, su mano se curva en la nuca de Stiles.

—No, —dice Derek rápidamente. —Esto es… esto es bueno. Quédate así.

—¿Sí?

Derek exhala lentamente, y Stiles puede sentir la tensión que se escapa de él, sentir la forma en que el cuerpo debajo de él comienza a relajarse lentamente en el colchón. Se deja relajar también, dejando caer su cabeza hacia abajo en el hueco donde el brazo de Derek se encuentra con su hombro. La cabeza de Derek se vuelve hacia él, su mandíbula roza los desordenados mechones de pelo de Stiles, y por un momento Stiles jura que siente la presión seca de los labios sobre su frente.

—Sí.

****

Vienen por etapas. Todo comienza con Derek, que todavía estaba allí cuando Stiles se despertó esa mañana y no se ha ido desde entonces. Él está apoyado contra la cabecera con la espalda de Stiles contra su pecho, la barbilla en la cabeza de Stiles y las piernas enredadas juntas mientras se alternan entre las siestas perezosas y otra media docena de episodios de Mentes Criminales.

Isaac y Erica aparecen primero, y si tienen la más mínima reacción al ver a Derek en la cama de Stiles, no lo demuestran. Isaac se deja caer al lado de Stiles, pasa un brazo sobre el muslo de Stiles y apoya la cabeza sobre su estómago, y Erica tarda unos veinte minutos en sentarse contra la cabecera junto a Derek antes de hundirse lo suficiente como para apoyar su cabeza sobre su hombro.

Allison y Lydia aparecen después de su reunión en la Sociedad Francesa de Honor y no pierden el tiempo, Allison se acurruca en el espacio entre las piernas de Stiles e Isaac, Lydia se apoya contra las pantorrillas de Erica. Boyd y Jackson tienen práctica, nadando para Jackson y luchando para Boyd, y Lydia le roba todos los truenos a su llegada apenas segundos después de que le ceda su lugar a Boyd y cambia al otro lado de Derek con Jackson cuando ella le señala una cara familiar el próximo episodio justo antes de que su hermana entre en la escena.

Scott aparece después de su turno en la clínica de Deaton con dos bolsas desbordadas de comida china, observa el espacio dejado en la cama con la expresión calculadora de alguien que decide dónde apuntar su bola de canon para obtener el mejor efecto de bienvenida, y solo entonces Stiles se da cuenta.

Esta es su manada. Esto es todo. Los tiene a todos aquí, hacinados en una cama que nunca debería acomodar a nueve personas, bebiendo salsa de soja en su edredón y polvo de galletas de la fortuna en sus sábanas. Tiene los pies entumecidos por el extraño ángulo bajo el yelmo de Allison, genuinamente no está seguro de si es la mano de Jackson o si la de Lydia está enroscada en su cadera, probablemente se sobrecalentará de los hombres lobo y sus estúpidos cuerpos calientes.

La mano de Derek roza ligeramente su frente, quitándole el pelo de la cara, y Stiles sostiene un trozo de cerdo agridulce en silenciosa apreciación.

—Asqueroso, —gruñó Scott, viendo a Derek tomar el bocado directamente del tenedor de Stiles.

—¿Esto significa que tenemos que empezar a llamarlo mamá? —Añade Isaac, frunciendo la nariz a Scott.

—Stilinski no es exactamente lo que llamarías una figura materna protectora, —argumenta Erica, colocando dos dedos en el cartón de Stiles y sacando su lengua cuando intenta golpear sus dedos con sus utensilios.

—No te impide llamar a esta casa de mamá a sus espaldas, —señala Scott, retorciéndose como si fuera a buscar un trozo de cerdo agridulce.

—Los odio a todos, —gime Stiles, agarrando su caja de cartón para llevarla más cerca de su pecho. —Necesito nuevos amigos.

—Mentiroso, —murmura Derek con cariño, esquivando hábilmente las maniobras de protección del tenedor de Stiles y robando otro pedazo de carne de cerdo.

—Nos amas, —agrega Lydia engreída, ofreciéndole un mordisco conciliador de su propio pollo y brócoli.

Y bueno, realmente, no tiene sentido negar eso. Porque él realmente, realmente lo hace.

Fin

 


End file.
